Tempting the Alpha
by CaliforniaCupcakes
Summary: "Again,why request me for a private dance, if you don't want me to dance?" I glare at him, leaning against the metal poll. "Because your mine, Kitten." He states, voice low and full of confidence. I shiver from the things his voice dose to my body. (Story is an EXTREME A/U barely follows Twilight. Rated M for STRONG reasons, & Story keeps more to traditional Werewolf/Shifter lore)
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: This is my first ever finished Fanfiction written work._

_Iv written stories before but nothing Fanfiction or movie/show spin off._

_I'm really excited for you all to read this. Hope you like it. _

_There is a lot of explicit behavior and langue in this story._

_**Definitely rated MA 18+ and over readers.**___

_I'm going to post 3 chapters today then ill post once a week, hopefully. lol. _

_Thanks for Reading. Please like and follow the story. ;-)_

**Tempting The Alpha.**

CHAPTER 1

Bella p.o.v

My heart is pounding in my ears. I wonder if everyone around me can actually hear it. Can they tell how much I hate being here, how much I hate them and hate doing this.

Either way, the disgust is always settling in my stomach and I can hardly stand myself. I sit in front of the lighted mirrored vanity, they line both sides of the room and all us girls get our own assigned one. Clothes cover the chairs, couch and lockers stationed behind me. I hang my head in my hands, close my eyes and sigh. Focusing as much as I can on pushing my emotions as far back as I can, trying to close myself off.

Let's get something clear right now. I hate this. No, hate isn't a strong enough word for what I do. But for how tired I am of this life and how much I hate it, I can't help but laugh at it. If you'd told me a little over a year ago, that id be here id of thought you a complete crazy fucker. Needing locked in a padded room and maybe given a few treatments of electroshock therapy.

A year ago, I was just a normal high school student in her senior year, working on getting a scholarship to the University of Washington, I had found out I was really good at basketball.

I know go figure. Clumsy, always falling, always hurting herself Isabella Swan good at any sorta sport was also mind boggling but it's true. I also found out I really liked to run and do dance. What can I say, once I hit 16 my clumsy phase went out the door.

I was also working on planning my 18th birthday party and a trip to Europe. Life was pretty dang perfect.

Obviously it wasn't the cookie cutter type of perfect but it was pretty damn awesome. I had my parents and little brother Lucas. My family had a comfortable lifestyle and my parents were so loving and supportive.

But life has a way of destroying all good things, you know the saying; all good things must come to an end? Well its fucking true, or maybe I just have the shitteist luck in human history.

When everything was going perfect, life forces me to take the left court. I ran with the punches. I had come home one day after school to find my dads deputies, a social worker and our sweet neighbor, the old lady that looked after Lucas while mom, dad and I were at work and school. My parents had died in a car crash, I was turning 18 in three weeks. The social worker helped me be able to keep Luke.

Dad and mom had left me the house but with how the economy is there wasn't much left after paying off the mortgage so I wouldn't need to worry about a monthly payment. I found a job. Like I said, I hate myself. Five nights a week I work from 9pm-4am. No longer was I **_JUST_** a Highschooler. I was a Highschooler responsible for a little 4 year old, a house, and bills. So even though this job is slowly ripping away my soul, fracture by every small fracture, my soul disappears. But I need the money.

I had to grow up.

I faced a battle and won it. But the war was not over. I wasn't going to give up. So many people have told me to give up Lucas. To just let a nice loving family take care of him and adopt him, but I couldn't do that. He was all my family I had left and he needed me more than anyone else. i was the only thing that connected him to his mother and father. I wasn't going to abandon him just because it would make things a little easier for me. I knew, deep down in my bones, that I had made the right decision to raise and take care of him. With the statistic on foster families, abuse, molestation and rape, I also wasn't going to let some sick bastard defile my little brother or lay a finger on him.

I'll say this though. My job I've got, paid good, and had great hours for taking care of kids. I got to put LuLu to bed and wake him up with breakfast and cuddles every single day. I was also thankful for my best friend Angela. She had moved in with us to look after Lucas while I slept during the days i worked and was there in case anything happened while I was working through the night. even though Lucas would be sleeping while I worked, I just wouldn't take that chance. what if he woke up sick with a life threatening fever, someone could break in, or a fire could start or fuck if he just needed some cuddles and loves because he had a bad nightmare and wanted his mom but couldn't have her. Ang was like a auntie to him and he loved her a great deal.

I sigh, cutting off my daydreaming and getting back to working on my makeup. I shake my long dark burgundy hair out. Its natural curl bouncing around my shoulders and waist. I ran some moose through it to stop any frizzing and help define my curl. Wiping my hands off on the towel laying next to me I moved onto greasing myself up with the Glittery Love Spell body butter I kept at my station. It seemed to be a hit with the crowd, over all the other girls perfumes or lotions, mine was the most unique, all the other girls had either Vanilla, or cocoa butter or some other tooth achingly sweet smelling thing. It was a bonus for me too, that I had a nice toned figure with strong springy legs even though i was only 5'6 and a bouncy butt and tits. I was the youngest dancer here and, not to brag but I got the most attention from the guys. I guess being the new young thing was good. Lets see how long the novelty lasts, Iv been here for almost a year now and am still going strong with the crowd.

Tonight was story book theme. I was playing a sexy little red riding hood. I made my makeup look like one side of my neck was bitten by a wolf, hair kinda a sexy mess. My skimpy pleated skirt barely covered my ass, showing off my bright red lacy boy-shorts and my white button down shirt only tied in a loose knot to show off my flat belly and have my cleavage spilled out. The white shirt was so sheer and I had made little slashes over the tits to look like a wolf got at me, my bright red lace push up bra was extremely visible. I nixed the red hood, obviously choosing to have the red panties and bra set as the hood. I wore thigh high white stockings with little red bows on the front of the thigh with a black line going down the backs, they too had fake claw marks running over my thighs and calves and on my feet were a pair of the most expensive heels iv ever owned, a black pair of Christian Louboutins, the signature red sole working with my themed outfit. I also have a little basket with a wolf plushie id use when walking around the floor after my dance.

I had thought about asking one of the other girls to partner up with me to play my wolf, Jessica had offered. The girl was trying hard to get a dance with me. she'd constantly hint at wanting to (share) the Poll. When we would be at the gym practicing she'd try all the time to make up a routine together, or would start dancing up close next to me "Teasing" me she'd giggle. And over the past few months shes even asked me out for breakfast multiple times. But I didn't want to split the cash and nor was I really into her that way. Don't get me wrong she was gorgeous and all; big tits, legs that went on for days, long straight blond hair, heart shaped face with beautiful chocolate hazel eyes and full plump lips. But she was dumb as a box of dicks and that was a turn off to me. Not to mention I don't date in the workplace. number one rule of mine.

Puffing out a quick breath I stand, smoothing the back of my skirt down out of habit, even though there wasn't much to brush down. I make one last check over my body. Overall I looked really good, sexy even, and way more classy than the others girls outfits. All of theirs were made of really cheap stuff, the kind you get at party city or a (way over priced) halloween store or those gotty sleevy versions of Disney princess costumes. I stare at myself in the mirror, give my reflection a stern nod then swivle on my heels and strut out the door, down the hall and make my way up the stairs to the open door for the stage. I take deep breaths trying to push back my emotions and free my mind so to bring up 'Zs' personality. She was my alter ego. Sexy, seductive, a bit of a masochist, a complete tease 'Z'. She helped me deal with what I do.

She helped me get through this with some small amount of dignity. 'Z' isn't afraid to sway her hips, shake her ass, spread her legs, or bend over in front of men to press her Hoo-Haa and ass into their faces in hopes of a nice bill slipped into the string she wore.

The announcer's booming voice starts 'Z's' introduction to the stage and then the music begins. The song (Witches choreography-Paint It Black by Ciara strip dance **Bells dance is what the dancers do in this music video.**) I let the beginning of the song sink in and feel 'Z' instantly take over. The lights are low as she sways my hips to the beat, strutting up until we reach the pole in the middle on the stage. I make a run the last few steps and jumped to the top of the poll.

Allowing my legs to wrap around the cold sticky metal, then let my hands go, swaying my arms around seductively letting go of the bar to slowly hang upside down, spinning around and run my hands up my body to ruffle through my long hair. I landed softly to the floor on my back with my legs in the air, hair splayed out around me. 'Z' spreads my legs so the poll is in between them and dose a few suggestive hip pumps into it, then grabs the poll and pulls myself up only to drop it like its hot and flip my hair back. cat walking out My eyes scanning the outline of all the men around the stage. I spine and dive down to the floor on my knees I crawl over at the beat of the song to the end of the outstretched stage doing a quick low front dip then snap my hips as I stand and twirl. Lust was evident in their eyes and body language. a few of them were grabbing their crotches or were actually pumping themselves inside their pants. A small shudder runs through me.

Disgusting.

Have I already mentioned I hate this, I hate the part of seeing these Nasties, I remind myself to focus, needing to finish the rest of my routine. The cigerette and cigar smoke hovers in the room like a fog, leaving only the outline of the men surrounding the stage. I roll my neck, flinging my hair up over my head in a seductive move that results in a few more whistles as I continue dancing. I slowly start to untie my shirt, sashaying my whips, I through my shirt to the back of the stage. Revealing my red lace push up bra to the audience. Another few sways of my hips to the beat of the song, another choreographed move hear and there, and my bra is thrown back towards the stage door. Iv done this so many times that even though I hate every second of those disgusting men, there is no self consciousness to overcloud my moves. no hesitation, no miss-stepping or jittery-ness. Practice and routine make my body look smooth and gliding where I wanted it too. Completely in control over my arms, legs, hips and chest. I love Dancing, that's the only thing I truly liked about being on the stage. you got to make up a routine and as long as there was erotic moves and clothing coming off, we could do anything we wanted. The music continues and I shed the rest of my clothes off piece by piece. As the song comes to an end I shimmy down the poll, crawl a few feet, spin and then lay on my back and raise my legs up high in the air, my hands helping me push my pelvis up so most of my weight is on my shoulders so I can do a spread eagle move high and wide in the air, this move gives everyone a good view of my barely covered pussy then I flip backwards to stand, doing a few belly dancer moves. Then all of a sudden, Something that sounded like a growl lets out right when the song ends. I stumble back a step, startling but recover quickly, I do one last quick round on the stage collecting my money and picking up my costume pieces. Then head off backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bella's p.o.v

I stared at my reflection in the mirror before freshening up before heading out onto the floor. My eyes hold no emotion but that is nothing new. When I'm 'Z' there isn't any of me to show for. Now that my dance is done I can slowly bring a little of me back but not much, I don't want anyone to see how I feel or find out how much I'm hurting. I need this job and the money, sadness and misery equals ZERO tips for me. I put my outfit back on and head out onto the bar floor. Hope I get some good tips tonight after that performance.

Sometimes it's easy, especially if the front row was really rowdy and drunk, or if we had a packed night. Other times the men would be really into the dance but then get shy once I came out to talk to them on the bar floor. And other times they wouldn't do anything while I did my dance on stage, but would ask for a PLD and would bust a load there. I hated PLDs. I shutter as I walk through the bar just thinking about the nasty, handsy bastards. I hated having to dance on laps, it was nasty having to gyrated on a wet lap, and if us girls weren't paying attention, the customers would sneak a fly down so their dicks would pop out and we'd end up with cum all over your crotch. Another shudder rolls through me as I walk through the beaded doorway and out to the bar. Running my hands slowly over a guy here and there while I make my way, giving them flirty winks and barely there kisses on the cheek. I walk up to the bar, jump up and leaned over to get myself a glass of water. Ass in the air, I get a few catcalls in the process. I wink over to Ben (the bartender), he smiles and returns my wink then i slide off and lean against the bar, taking in the whole room.

Most of the men are talking to other dancers or with their buddies they came in with. Taking a long pull from my glass, my eyes land on a back table to my right of the stage. Three guys sat in the corner booth. The lighting is too low for me to make out any facial features, but I can tell that two of them are staring down at their drinks with pensive looking scowls. The one in the middle, the largest of the three, I noted. He was talking to

Mike, the owner.

It's weird, the guys sitting on either side of the big guy in the middle weren't even watching Sapphire on stage, or talking to any of the girls that had come over to sit with them in hopes the guys would buy a dance or two. My attention is brought back to the bar when a customer sits down next to me, he softly taps my bare thigh and smiles down at me. I raise a sculpted eyebrow at then down at the hand still on my leg. He removes it quickly, acting like he was bragging his drink off the bar. I can tell he wants to touch me again, he kept licking his lips and twitching the hand that rested on his thigh near my own bare legs, I swiveled the bar stool and slowly crossed my legs, so the were sat between his open ones, on full display for him. His eyes raked over the creamy pale skin and licked his lips once more. The rules were look but don't touch, unless we placed them there, Customer hands on the dancers was a No No.

Speaking of hands one was sudden gripping my elbow, my head snaps a little fast to see who was touching me then relax seeing that it's just Mike. His suit just as crisp as ever and his hair gelled back, he reminded me of the guys off that Wolf on Wall Street movie with the way he looked, instead of being a lowly strip club owner. His spicy cologne, way over used, made my nose burn and eyes water a little. That was one thing I couldn't seem to ever get used to, all the damn perfumes and strong sickly sweet smells clouding the air. It always made my nose stuffy and began to burn, made my eyes water and by the time my shift was over with, I had a massive headache.

"Hey Z, private dance in room 3." Mike orders.

I take a deep breath before turning back to the guy I was teasing, "gotta go sexy, come find me later." I kiss his cheek and walk back to where the private rooms are located. Leaving a forlorn looking Mr. Sideburns in my wake.

I shake my hair out and nibble on my lips to give them some extra color. The halls to the PLD rooms are a nasty pea green with various posters with outlines of girls in different poses. I take another deep calming breath and open the door of Room 3. All the private rooms were held the same. A couch in the middle facing a small poll stage with a mini bar at the back of the room and towels in a basket sitting next to the bar.

I almost stumble over my heels as I look at whom was waiting on the couch. It was that big guy from the back corner table with the three big buff guys, it was the one that sat in the middle and was talking to Mike.

His dark silky black hair was short around the sides and back of his head but sorta long on the top. It reminded me of a James Dean haircut, it looked like he had been running his fingers through it a lot. He had a straight nose, high cheekbones, his brow bone protruded a little but looked good on his, his eyes weren't sunken in to his skull either (which normally happens with protruding brow-bones.) He was rugged and powerful and had held himself with such confidence you couldn't help but crave his attention. The thing that kept distracting me the most were his lips and eyes. I couldn't decide which my attention should settle on most. Gorgeous, striking chocolate brown eyes that had a gold rim to them and lips that screamed 'devour me'.

He has a light stubble over his strong jawline and chin. His neck was thick and he had broad shoulders. You could tell he worked hard on keeping his physical appearance good. By the way his shirt stretched over his arms and chest, gave any ideas. He was wearing a dark button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms showing off inked sleeves underneath, and only heightened the shear strength of those arms. The inked images rolled and swayed with every muscle. My eyes ran down to the dark wash jeans, they didn't leave much to the imagination on what he carried inside them either. Even though he was sitting I could tell he was well packed and was really tall, his bent legs looked really good from my spot. He dwarfed the couch.

He cleared his throat, I started blushing at being caught ogling my client I looked up into his eyes. My breath caught in my throat. It was like he was seeing straight into my soul and knew every little secret and desire I ever wanted.

Im snapped out of my trance when he breaks eye contact to do his own once over, appraising my appearance. I wasn't sure if it was the low lighting in the room or if my mind played tricks but I would have sworn his eyes turned totally gold for a split second. His eyes move back up to meet my own, again a flush spreads over my cheeks. My heart is beating so fast it feels like it's going to jump up out of my mouth and flop on the floor.

'Just don't make any more eye contact and you will be fine bella, center yourself and let 'Z' come back to take control'. I keep repeating in my head, hoping it will help keep me from losing control.

"Hey Handsome." I say, fake seduction dripping in my voice. I slowly catwalk towards him, my heart rate increasing in tempo with each step. I place my left hand on his warm, jean clad thigh, clawing my nails over the thigh and giving it an aggressive rake or two then soothing it with a gentle squeeze. I bring my thigh up to rest on the edge of the couch, between his legs. Pushing them further apart. My right hand moves to the top of his shirt, the top buttons were undone showing off his neck, clavicles and part of his sternum. I ran my pointer finger nail down the V of it, then trailed them to move lazly down his crisp shirt clad chest. I let out an involuntary moan as I felt the washboard bumps over his stomach twitch when I touch them.

His musky cologne was flooding my sense but it didn't make me want to sneeze like everyone else's normally did. I actually had the urge to push my face into his neck and take deep gulps of him. I was losing control big time with this client, normally I'm never this attracted to my jobs. I have to fight to bring 'Z' back and bury my emotions once more as i feel my knees weaken the second I hear his voice.

"You're making it very hard for me to control myself here, Kitten." Oh fuck, his voice sends such a pleasurable shiver down my spine. I would do anything to just sit here and listen to him talk to me with that deep raspy voice of his.

'But I am at work. Get your head back in the game bella!' I close my eyes to focus. If I can't get it together this will be the worst lap dance ever. I bite my lower lip in response before turning and sitting gently in his lap, pressing my back to his chest, Moving my hips in a circle.

He groans in retaliation, but grips my hips to stop me. I frown. I'm not supposed to let him touch me unless I dictate otherwise. I didn't care though, when his hands slid down my hips and slide up under my skirt to rest on the hem of my blood red lacy boyshorts and gripped my hips tightly, all thought floow out the door. Tingles had started to burn where his skin touched me and it made me gasp. Fuck I loved the feeling just a little to much.

"Please behave, Kitten." His warm breath fanned into my hair as he whispered in my ear.

He lifted me off his lap with ease and set me down next to him on his left. His hands leave trails of hot tingles over my bare legs, then hooks my legs over his lap so I'm sitting sideways facing him. He left one of his warm hands to rest over the outside of my left thigh.

"Why did you buy a private dance if you don't want me?" I fron, feeling dejected.

"Oh believe me, Kitten, you have know idea how much I want you." His voice went deliciously dark, almost threatenly so. I swear it almost sounds like he is growling. His thumb started making little tingly circles on my knee, forcing me to really focus on what he said.

I am even more confused now. Why make me stop my dance then, he obviously was enjoying my attention.

"What's your name, Kitten?" He demands.

"Its 'Z' handsome." My voice came out breathy and by the smirk he gave me, he knew how much he was affecting me.

"I mean your real name." He says with a chuckle, his eyes didn't hold the laughter though. I knew what he meant, but I wasn't going to give some random, sexy be it, guy my real name. That was just plain stupidity and it was against the rules, for obvious reasons.

I shouldn't have stopped dancing, it always leads to these kinds of questions. The client gets attached and starts asking questions. I breathe in deep through my nose and let it out through my mouth and push back my emotions and then like a blanket 'Z' is back in place.

I slowly shake my head no and move my legs off his lap. I stand to face him, running my hands down his chest to his toned stomach and then back up.

I lean my body against his, carefully brushing my lips against his ear.

"What's your name handsome?" I whisper before nipping his earlobe once.

"Samuel." I hold back the satisfying chuckle, his answer sounded more like a groan then a statement.

I twirled around so i was facing away from him. Ran my hands up my torso and into my hair lifting it to the side and gyrated my hips to sun back around to face him and smoothly started to climb onto his lap, knees on either side of his hips so I was straddling his lap. careful not to touch any part of his privet area, I just knelled there over him. His hands twitched, wanting to touch me. I bent down, just barely ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"Hmm. Samuel? I like it." I fake a moan softly, suddenly biting down on the cartilage of his ear.

His head falls towards my mouth and a deep rumble started to come from his chest. I knew this was getting way out of hand but my body hand a mind of its own at the moment. I mean if anything he was getting way more than what he paid for.

I chuckle as I started to lower my hips to his lap and slowly grind down. His erection was hard, pressed over my barely covered privates. It jumped the second my pussy touched him, a small squeak ripping from my mouth. He was really big. I leaned back to see his face, lust was written all over his face. His mouth was parted slightly and his eyes had darkened to almost black.

"Say my name again, Kitten." He asks, I smirk, subtly looking over at the clock on the wall.

"Samuel, your time is up baby." I murmur against his ear, giving him one last grind then swaying away from his lap to stand back and walk out the door. I turn and give him one last flirty wink before disappearing back into the club.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Bellas p.o.v

Iv never really felt ashamed about working as an exotic dancer. I hate it, it disgusts me. Can I say I'm proud of what I do? Mm, maybe not completely, I am proud of the dance routines I come up with but not the part where I have to take off my clothes bit.. But I will never be ashamed of doing what I have to, not only was it for my survival but also my little brother, Lucas's.

Walking back into the club after being in that small room with Samuel though, I can't help but feel just a little bit ashamed. For the life of me, I can't figure out why.

I move through the crowded club, playfully touching and laughing like I'm supposed to, getting them primed to spend more money. I look like I'm having a great time but on the inside I feel more empty than usual. Ignoring the lingering gazes pointed at me, fantasies running through their minds no doubt and god only knows what else.

It's easy to ignore the eyes on me, there are eyes on me all the time, but 'Z' never pays them any attention. This time feels a little different though. I can feel a set of eyes following my every move. It unsettling and makes my stomach clench. I look around but see no one staring at me. Then again, it's dark and smoky so it's hard to really tell.

I jump a little, startelled, when someone grabs my shoulder. I spin to see Mike smiling like the Cheshire cat. He leaned in closer to my ear so I can hear him over the booming loud bass music. Absently watching Jessica on the stage, working her little bo peep shtick. The crowd roared but not too many bills were flying.

"You're on fire tonight 'Z', Go to room 4 for a private dance for the rest of your shift!" Mike orders, My attention returns and my jaw drops, nose scrunching up and eyes widening. Shocked and a little upset. Hardly anyone ever schedules a private room for the whole night, they were extremely expensive. A rate of $150 per hour, I had 5 hours left of my shift Id only be making $375 tonight. Fuck I really was hoping to get some good tips tonight. Don't get me wrong $375 a night is great but I can make a Hell of a lot more, just buy flirting, and swaying my ass a little on the guys around the bar. No man can resist my charms.

"Can't you get another girl to take it for me? I was really hoping to work the floor tonight Mikey, I need the money for bills this month." I whine. Works been slow the past few weeks, It being busy tonight had my hopes up for a good night.

Mike immediately shook his head. I glared a little, crossing my arms

"They requested you specifically, Pussycat. Even paid double the rate. I'll put your half in an envelope in your locker. Now go." He slaps my ass a couple times, shooing me off to the hallway, I can't help but groan and roll my eyes.

Why would someone request me for the rest of the night? I run my hands through my hair and adjust my tits a little before walking into Room 4. A hysterical laugh erupts from my mouth, Samuel was sitting on the black leather couch.

"Change your mind about me than, Handsome? Want that dance now?" I made my way towards him. When I reach his legs, I slide one of mine between his knees until there was enough space for me to step closer. I didn't climb into his lap this time. Instead I stood there, bent at the waist a little and rested my arms on his shoulders lightly, fingers lacing as I ran my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, using my nails to scratch at the scalp a little. He seemed to really enjoy it. A deep low hum was resonating from his chest. It makes me chuckle a little.

"I already said I wanted you." His voice smooth and collected, I smile again. I remove my fingers from his hair to brush them down his arms and pick them up and lay them on my waist then I turn my back to him, his grip loosened a little so I cupped them to make sure they stayed put. I started to sway and roll my hips, all the while making sure his hands stayed put on my hips, letting him feel the movement. 'I know, I know. Bad Bella."

I could feel his eyes on my swaying hips. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. I dipped back into his body, resting on his lap, my back leaning into his chest, making sure he got a face full of my low soft curls. I turn my head away from his face to hide the fact that I love the tingles his touch gives me all over. I felt heated and breathless. I moved, hands running from his elbows to his big hot hands. I interlaced out fingers, raised our arms and danced them around to finally land on my body. I placed his hands on the sides of my breasts, pausing a second then moved them down to my hips, where they would rest till I seen fit.

Now, Let's get something straight I NEVER let my customers get this handsy with me. I would never let them come even close to touching my tits. And I certainly would never nibble and bite on their ears like i did with Samuel's first dance. But there was just something about this man, I actually wanted and craved his skin. I wanted to taste and bite and suck on his neck, leaving little red marks all over. It was almost a primal urge. I'll probably get an ear full about my behavior on my next shift or get a call about it tomorrow when they check over the security cameras.

Samuel was breathing hard, his heaving chest caused me to raise up and down off him, the puffs of breath escaping from his mouth was fanning over my neck and face. God he smelled so, and fuck me, was that warm breath of his, it was erupting some serious desire in me. It was like a hot wire shooting straight to my groin. I could feel my nipples scratch against the lace of my bra, hard and aching for his attention.

Like before, He suddenly grabbed me roughly around the waist and raised me over his lap to sit on the couch next to him. It had caused me to squeak out in surprise. Then he leaned over the couch on his right side to pick something up off the floor, his jacket?. I thought he was getting up to leave but surprised me by throwing his coat over my shoulders. His scent surrounded me, I ran my hands over the soft leather. Liking the way it felt over my bare skin.

He cleared his throat, drawing my attention back up to him, I flushed. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like the amazing protection and possessed feeling I felt wearing his jacket.

"Again, why request me for a private dance, if you don't want me to dance?"

"Because your mine, Kitten. And I do-"

"Whoa! just because you paid for some of my time, doesn't make me yours! I'm not an object!" I interrupted him off from whatever else he was going to say. I slip his jacket off and swing my legs off his lap to stand up. I stepped up on the small stage and turn to face him.

"You paid for a private room the rest of my shift. Do you want a lap dance or a pole dance first?" I ran my hand up and down the poll giving him a flirty smirk and toed the ground in a circle. My smirk widens when I notice his eyes darken as they follow my movements.

He cleared his throat, looking at the ground for a minute. His eyes went sorta out of focus, a blank look washing over his features. If I didn't know any better I'd swear he was having a conversation with himself in his head. He nods and shakes his head, eyebrows pinching in the middle like he was responding to a question. I eyed him suspiciously, Concern and apprehension bubbling up in my stomach. I debated if I should call one of the security, then bit my lower lip wondering if the damn bouncer could even take him on if need be.

His head snapped up, resolve shining brightly through his eyes. He'd made his mind up. I watched as he got up and walked to the edge of the stage. He was at eye level with me now, in my 4 in heels and the step up stage now put us at the same height.

"You look tired, Kitten. I paid for the night in hopes that you would go home and get some rest." He rubs the back of his neck nervously but gives me a impish smile, showing me his strikingly straight white teeth. It was sorta creeping me out and I involuntarily took a step back. I notice his eyeteeth are a little to pointed, and he didn't just have them on his top jaw but also his bottom.

"I look tired?...So you paid $1,500 in hopes that you would get me to go home and get some sleep!?" I repeated back to him slowly, both trying to make sure I understood him completely and also distracted from his predatory looking teeth. They were freaking me out.

"Yes." Samuel smiles wider, I couldn't help the shiver that ran over my body. What was with his guy?

"Ugh… Sure.. ok, thanks?" I give him a small fake smile, and scurried off the stage getting some space between us.

"Your welcome, Kitten." He made a gesture with him arms like he was wanting a hug, but I just give him a point look. He nods his head in understanding and moves to grab his forgotten jacket off the couch, slipping it back on.

"I'll see you soon, Kitten." He winks and gives me a devilish smirk, totally different from the last few. This one made me even more nervous as he walks over to the door.

My heart pumps a little faster as his hand runs down my arm and over my tummy gently in passing. I stood in stunned silence. Completely root to the floor. What the fuck just happened!?

I mean, far be it from me to turn down, basically, free money and half a night's work. BUT, That was just the weirdest experience I'll probably ever have here or ever encounter.

I sigh, shake my head and shrug, walking out of the room I head back to the employ area, on passing to the dressing rooms I wave to Tiz and Jay, our bodyguards, then make to my locker. I count the money Mike left in the envelope, there was $750 inside. I stared at it, doing a little happy jig, hopping foot to foot, I pulled what I made from my dance out of my bra and stuffed that also in the envelope. I'll count it all once I get home.

All in all, I had a good night, we were definitely set for this months bills and food. I'll even have some left over. I reach the top shelf in my locker grabbing my black stretchy yoga pants and put them on then I throw my black hoodie over my head, not bothering with changing out of my costume, I just make sure its all stuffed inside my pants and hoodie. Money and my phone stuffed in my hoodie pocket I head out the back door security door. Normally I got a ride home with one of the girls but since it was only midnight, they wouldn't be done with work. If I hurried I could catch the last buss then get a ubor the rest of the way home.

I step outside the club, the cold air washes away all the alcohol, smoke and perfume smells from my mind. I took a deep cleansing breath, letting it out with a rush, the breath clouded and pillowed around me. It was getting really cold out. I scan the employee parking lot out of habit, don't want to take the chance of someone snatching you ya'no.

I nod, satisfied and start a brisk walk to the bus stop. I'm about two blocks from the bus stop when I notice there aren't any people around, which was not normal at all. This was downtown after all, people were never not out and about here. Time of day or night not a factor.

A shiver running over my shoulders causes me to pick up my speed. Trying to take my mind off my nerves, I think about my warm bed. God I can't wait to take a hot shower and crawl in bed. Oh sweet baby Jesus those pillows and blankets are gonna be amazing. I bet they're so excited to feel me laying on them once more, all nice and cozy warm, just waiting there for me.

An audible groan comes from me just thinking about my bed. Then I think about my baby brother, he will be so excited to see me awake and rested up in the morning. Normally I'm a zombie that needed at least 2 cups of strong coffee before I was even able to get ready for my day.

Lucas. He deserves to do something fun tomorrow. Maybe I'll take him to see a movie. Then we can go get a cheeseburger and milkshake. As a smile curls my lips thinking about the happy little face my baby will make when he finds out what we're gonna do tomorrow, a warm hand clamps down over my mouth, a warm arm sliding around my waist pushing me back against an even warmer tall muscular chest.

I thrash and fight in the tight grip, screaming at the top of my lungs, trying to break free, my nails clawed at the arms around me drawing blood and as I'm about the bite down on the thick fingers over my mouth, I hear a car screech to a stop behind me, a door opens and then I'm being thrown into a back seat unceremoniously. Scrambling to the farthest side of the car my eyes scan over then stop on the figure beside me. My eyes filled with tears and I start to hyperventilate. It was that Samuel guy again, of fucking hell!. I knew he was some crazy stripper stalker dude. I turn to frantically yank on the door handle. Child locks. Of Fuckin Course!

"P-please, let me know, P-please I'll give you back the money, just don't hurt me. Please let me go, I won't tell anyone I promise."

Samuel's face was set in a strong frown. "Shh, calm down Kitten, its okay. Everything is okay." He cooed, trying to calm me down. My respiration starts to become even more shallow and I grab at my chest, it felt like my heart was being ripped out, black spots had taken over my vision completely now, I could see anything, I couldn't breath.

"Shit! I think shes have a panic attack Sam." I vaguely heard another deep voice say. Then out of nowhere two hot hands clamped down over my face, they kinda made my cheek squish together, making my lips smooch open. "Breath, Kitten, You need to concentrate on taking deep slow breaths for me. You're okay. Come on, Kitten." He demonstrated his demands, breathing slow and deep, in through the nose out through the mouth. I looked up into his eyes, the last thing I remember is thinking how scared his eye look.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Bella's p.o.v

Light filtered through my eyelids as I slowly started to wake up. Funny, I don't remember getting home or getting ready for bed, let alone going to bed. I certainly don't remember my bed being this soft and warm. Sighing I cuddle deeper into the soft heat.

I could hear footsteps moving around loudly in my room. Lucas must be up. For the millionth time in my life, I wish my little brother would for once, just sleep in.

"Lucas, come on baby, Give me five more minutes." I moan out, still cocooned under the blankets. Instead of my baby brother's sweet voice responding, a loud growl echoed through the room and my eyes snap open. I fling back the covers, and jump to stand in the middle of the bed, scanning the room. Definitely not my bedroom at all. Where am I? Then I look over and see that Samuel guy from the club. Everything floods back to me as memories flash behind my eyes.

I was kidnapped.

I was kidnapped by that Samuel guy.

I quickly take in my surroundings again, this time really checking. The room was really bright. To bright for it to be an artificial source. Still standing in the middle of the huge bed, I turned around to face the headboard, the light was coming from 2 floor-to-ceiling walls of glass. The wall behind the bed and the wall to my right side, though if you were laying the right way in bed it would be on your left side. I noticed that the glass wall to my right had a sliding door with a balcony. Plan forming immediately in mind, I turn counter clockwise and find a door but couldn't tell what was behind it then turn once more and stare at the face of my kidnapper.

Samuel was standing a little to the right side of the what I assumed was the bedroom door which was on the other side of the bed and farthest from the sliding glass door. I smirk. Definitely planning to my escape. I scanned Samuel. He was wearing some loose sweatpants, they hung low on his hips and wore no shirt. I notice his strong Happy V-line on full display. I could feel my blood pressures rise and start to space out fantasizing about those defined lines, Shaking my head I try to refocus on the matter at hand. I look up straight into his eyes. They were black and full of anger.

"Who is Lucas?" He demands. Voice deep and full of authority. He stands with his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He was also slightly shaking. Not gonna lie, it was freaking me out. I was scared. On the bright side, he didn't know any of my personal information, like my name, where i lived or new about LuLu and Thank Christ I didn't tell him anything last night after all, I was seriously on the verge of spilling it.

"That's none of your business." Answering his question by not actually answering it. I didn't want to drag my baby brother in to this mess. I'll be damned if my little man got dragged into this shit. I'd rather die than have some crazy fucker touch Lucas. I cross my arms, walk up to him, standing on the edge of the bed and looked down straight into his eyes, challenging him.

An feral growl tore from his lips and he shakes with anger. I thought he was going to grab me but instead he turns around and punches the dresser directly behind him. I couldn't help but scream or the way my body's jerks down on instinct to move and protect it self. I ended up falling off the bed and getting tangled around the sheets. Angry tears streamed down my face.

Once I got my legs free, he had already walked out and slammed the door in his wake. I could hear him slamming and breaking shit outside. Standing for a few beats, shocked that a grown man was throwing a tantrum, then I ran over to the door and press my ear to it. I could hear him arguing with someone. Fuck cant leave this way. I turn back around facing the bed and my eyes catch the sliding glass window once more. I run as quietly as I can to it, heart thumping out of my chest I wrench it open, breath catching momentarily from the loud metal scraping sound. The door definitely wasn't well maintained. I pause and look back at the bedroom door, holding my breath and waited for someone to come running through. When nothing happened I quickly run outside on the balcony.

Fuck my life!

I was at least 4 stories up and was way out in the countryside. Miles and miles of Forests surrounded the house. Meaning I' could die in three ways. Either here in this house by the hands of this crazy fucker Samuel, Die from the fall of trying to escape and jump off this damn balcony or from exposure out in the forest surrounded by the elements. What was I thinking? Shit, gotta come up with something else.

Feeling defeated, I let out a sigh, Plopping down in one of the lounge chairs and rest my head in both hands, willing my panic attack to go away. I take deep breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth.

Think Bella, Think. There has to be someway to get outta here. Focused on my escape, I didn't notice the man that appeared behind me. He cleared his throat in way of alerting me to his presence.

Starting, I shoot up off the chair and spin around to stare at him. He stands in the middle of the sliding glass door with a small smile, he was holding a tray of food in one hand and a bottle of water in the other waving it in greeting.

For a moment I thought about attacking him, kicking his balls while grabbing the bottle of water and risking the 4 story fall and take a run through the woods. But decided to play my cards and see what happens next. I ignore him and walk over to the glass railing, turning around I lean against the glass, resting my elbows on the railing and staring him over but don't make eye contact.

"I've brought you some lunch. Turkey and cheddar sandwich with fruit and chips." He slowly stepped out onto the balcony, holding the tray out to me as if I were a wounded animal,

I sneered. "Im allergic." My voice emotionless. I didn't move to take the tray, just stared at him.

His face scrunched in confusion. "To turkey or cheese?"

"Yep." Not being decisive. I actually didn't have any known allergies so to speak of, but I wasn't about to eat anything they give me that's for sure. I've seen enough movies to know that that was the first mistake.

"Hm, ok. Well how about a peanut butter and jell?" He suggests, scratching the back of his neck.

"Allergic."

"Fried Bologna?"

"Allergic."

"Fried egg sandwich?"

"Allergic."

He rolls his eyes and tilts his head back groaning out in frustration. He gave me a heated glare, but took the tray and stomped back inside the bedroom and then out through the bedroom door.

I let out a breath through my nose and turned back to gaze over the forest, my mind wondering to my baby brother, questioning if Lucas was doing ok or not.

I hadn't talked to him in over 14 hours. He and Angela are probably worried sick, most likely, They've already tried calling me multiple times and text me up the ass.

I shoot off the bed with a flighting thought.

WAIT!. . . MY PHONE!

My breath hitched in excitement as I started for the sliding glass door, wanting to look for my cell and the money and hoping it was in the room I woke up in.. Last time I remember, I'd stuck everything in my hoodie pocket, which I wasn't wearing anymore. I paused, only now taking notice of for a second to look down at what I was wearing.

Someone had changed me while I was unconscious! Goosebumps broke out over my body at the thought of creepy kidnapper hands grabbing and looking at my personal self. A full body, to the bone earth shattering quake ran through me.

I was in a really big, baggy gray T'shirt. The bottom hem reached me mid thigh. Another disgusted shiver wrapped itself around me. Someone had removed my sweatshirt, leggings, dance costume and underwear then proceeded to dress me and lay me in a bed. After going through every drawer, cupboard and door I couldn't find my original clothes, money or phone. That Samuel guy must have took all my things on me and locked them up so I couldn't call for help.

I walk back over to the bed, slowly surveying the room again. It really upset me how much I liked it. I should hate the room my kidnapper locked me in, but instead I was imagining myself living in it. I jump when the bedroom door is flung open, revealing a very agitated Samuel holding the same tray of food the guy before had offered me. He steps in carefully, and on instinct, I backed up until my knees hit the bed.

"Kitten, you really should eat. Its been awhile since you last ate, please." Samuel says gently. He sets the tray on the bed next to me, I look down at it. My mouth watering but ignoring my bodies need for sustenance and look back up at him.

"I'm allergic." I shrug, scooting away and towards the balcony again. The room was making me feel stuffy. I needed air.

"You don't even know what I have brought you." His tone tight and annoyed. I just shrug.

He was in front of me holding half a sandwich shoving it in front of my face so fast I stumbled back. How on earth did he move so fast and be that quiet.

"I think your lying. Eat, Kitten. Please." The begging in his voice was starting to tug on my heart, but he doesn't know just how stubborn I can be.

"I guess there is only one way to settle this," I say taking the sandwich from his hands. "When I swell up and die from asphyxiation it will be on your hands." I say, ton bored and nonchalant. I know I was being extremely over dramatic, but at this point I didn't really care. They kidnapped me, they didn't know if I have allergies or had a medical condition that needed medication every day. I go to take a bite, but Samuels hand reaches out and in one flash movement snatches the sandwich out of my hands, throwing it, it landed with a loud "_thwamp"_ against the glass wall.

He was breathing hard, hands rising to his face, he scrubs it hard then runs his fingers through his hair and down to scratch his neck, groaning rather loudly.

"Kitten," He began, his head still tilted back but opened one eye to stare at me.

"Please just let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone!" I cut him off with fast pleading words. He shakes his head slowly, while heaving a sigh.

"What's your real name, Kitten?" I snort rather loudly. Like fucking hell I'd just tell him my real name. Please, I'm not an imbecile.

"Please let me go, Lucas Ne-"

"Who is Lucas!?" His eyes went from there beautiful chocolate brown to that weird black with gold starburst ring. I gasp, fear causing my eyes to grow wide. I hadn't meant to mention Lucas again, it just slipped out. Why did he want to know who Lucas was so badly? I looked at the ground shaking my head. He turned on his heel, Ripped the door open and slammed it shut behind him. Luck may be on my side yet. In his haste to leave he had slammed the door to the point of damaging it. The door It did not close right anymore. He didn't notice, but I sure as hell did.

An Evil Smirk growing over my face.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Bellas p.o.v

_**(A/N: I don't own the Twilight characters. Just the fun plot and dialog. Also thank you so much to everyone that has favorited/followed and reviewed my story. I appreciate you all so so much and as a little Treat im going to upload two chapters today! YAY! **_)

**(Songs to listen to while reading this chapter**

**Lil Wayne-Mirror ft. Bruno Mars.**

**Rihanna- Te Amo**

**Dr. Dre ft. Eminem, Skylar Grey- I need a doctor**

**The Killers- **

**Porcelain Black- This Is What Rock n Roll Looks Like.)**

I had to think about this for a minute. Samuel just stormed out, angry. In the process he had damaged the door so badly that it wouldn't close properly, which meant I wasn't locked in this room anymore, which also meant I could try to escape. But the problem was I had no idea where I was, I didn't have a phone, clothes, shoes or new what was around me. But, if you think about this, he has been very calculating. I mean, he got me to leave the club early, sneak up and abducted me out in plain site, was able to take my phone and (even though he didn't mean to knock me out) had got me away from civilisation and had no idea the whereabouts.

Then there is the crazy anger and strength he has been displaying. Do I really expect him to not have noticed that the door was broken. I stare at the warped door, biting my lower lip, contemplating. What should I do.

This might be my only chance to escape, but it could also be a trap to get me out of the room and hurt me. I seen movies where the kidnapper lets the victome out so they can "HUNT" them down again and then rape and kill the poor stupid bitch. But I have to try, right? I'm strong, fast and smart. Iv come so far in life. I'll be damned if I let this fucker get the better of me. I mean if I don't try and fight who knows what fucked up shit that Samuel guy plans on doing to me.

My heart starts to race, realizing I was actually going to take this chance and opportunity, I am going to try and escape. I poke my head out of the door, make sure that the coast was clear. The room I am in is at the end of a hall, there were three dark wooden doors and a set of gray metal one, I assumed those were elevator doors. Which reminded me that I had to try and escape down 4 floors, avoid any and all people and then try to steal some form of transportation.

The hall way looked a disaster. Pictures were thrown off the walls, glass was littering the ground and left a trail of debris down the stairs, which were next to the elevator at the other end of the hallway. What looked like fist sized holes littered the wall led to said stairs and, pushing up against the wall to creep around the corner of the stairs, I peek to see if I could take them. My face drew up and an unpleasant noise ripped through my clenched teeth. The damn stairs were almost totally destroyed. Like an animal went through and clawed them all up. I sighed through my nose rather loudly, squared my shoulders and turned around. I stepped over all the glass, plaster, drywall and broken furniture. Being careful not to make any noise or step on something. I hit the down arrow button for the elevator, grateful it didn't make that typical DONG DONG noise.

I can't help the breathy hysterical laugh that leaves me at the situation I find myself in. Here I am trying to escape a kidnapper in nothing more than a t'shirt and am bare foot, patiently waiting for a fucking elevator. It was so ironic. I start to fidget and gnaw on the skin of my bottom lip, the waiting made me supremely nervous.

The doors open and I jump inside. It looks like I was pretty close in assuming five floors. According to the elevator buttons, there was five floors and a G button. That has to mean garage right?. I push that button, thinking that was my best bet to avoid everyone and also find a car to steal.

Thinking about it though, this doesn't really seem like a normal kidnapping dose it? I don't think so anyway. I mean, they gave me a nice room, they changed me into comfy clothes to sleep in, Had washed my face and hair, yes I had noticed that too, and then they tried to get me to eat not once but twice and even tried to find something else for me to eat when I'd refused the sandwich. And then Samuel stopped me from trying to eat said sandwich that I was "allergic" to, he wouldn't let me eat it.

And if I'm being one hundred percent honest with myself, I actually felt safe here, I was mostly just worried about Lucas. My eyes widen slightly as I realize this. What the fuck is wrong with my brain. I'm seriously disturbed. I need help big time. Is this what stalkhome syndrome feels like?

Again I ask, what the hell is wrong with me? I hear a dull ping, my head snaps up right before the doors open. My breath catches in my throat and eyes widen with panic as the elevator stops on the third floor and the doors open.

On instinct I move with panicky jerks, I sorta run in a circle; hands flailing about and whispering "SHIT SHIT SHIT," trying to find a hiding place. But I was in a fucking elevator, HELLO! So instead I curb my panic the best I can and shrink back into the corner next to the control panel, with my head down. Maybe if I don't make eye contact or move, then won't see me. That's my hope anyway.

A woman steps onto the elevator, texting on her phone, not even noticing I was there. I don't dare risk looking up, I just stare at her black ballet flats. Thankfully, she gets off at the next stop which I notice is the first floor, right above the Garage. The doors close again before anyone else can get on. I breathe a sigh of relief, when the doors open again and I am staring at the front end of a car.

I sigh with relief.

I made it to the garage without being seen, my heart leaps. I ran out the door and gasped from the shock of what was laid out before my eyes. There were so many cars here. Old ones, and new alike. For the briefest moment my eyes lingered on a classic 1969 Dodge Chargers, it looked just like The General from Dukes of hazard, and I contemplated stealing that sweet little piece of muscle for myself, but knew it wasn't visible. Feeling overwhelmed I did a full circle around, looking at everything else that wasn't so conspicuous. A manic chuckle rips out of my mouth, this wasn't a garage, it was a fucking car showroom. I ran over to what looked like a workbench, trying to be as quiet as possible I started opening drawers and cabinet doors, then something to my left on the wall catches my eye. I tilt my head and sigh in suspension, this was way to easy. All the keys were hanging right there on the wall in plain sight. I grab the first set of keys on the top left corner, hit the unlock button with my thumb and the first car closest to the me chirps. I purse my lips in thought, eyes squinting.

This is definitely way to easy, has to be a trick. Any minute now, someone is going to jump out and grab me, dragging me back upstairs to do god knows what with me. Or….Or I've got an angle on my side today, and there looking out for me BIG TIME! First set of keys still in my hand I bush off the workbench and sprint over to the drivers side door of a Ford escape, oh the irony yet again!. I slid in, rolling my eyes at my inner thoughts. Though before starting the car up I looked around to see if there was a garage opener sitting around, then I start to survey my best route out of the garage. The car was facing the garage door but was about two car rows back.

All set, plan in hand, I stilled for just a moment to gather all my strength and courage. This was it. I was going to fight tooth and nail to get the fuck outa here. No going back now. Nodding, I start the car up and reverse it and hit the door opener. I pulled out of the parking space, tires screeching while I put it into drive. I take off down the row then turned left and then made a mad dash to the right, the front door of the house came into view as I peeled up the steep hill from the underground parking garage, and as predicted, they had heard everything. People were rushing out the door as I hit the accelerator, smoking the tires out. My eyes quickly landed on Samuel as he ran out in front of everyone else.

Our eyes met and held contact for the briefest of moments. I could see so many different emotions flash through those dark predatory eyes. A mixture of shock, anger, and hurt? My heart clenched in my chest from it.

What the actual fuck!

I should be ecstatic that I'm escaping my kidnappers! So why do I feel so heartbroken seeing him like this. I shake it off, Don't know what is going on, But I am getting out of here. I stomp my foot down, the car jolts forward, pelting them all with the pebbled driveway as I turn to car and race out of there.

Luckily, the road that leads you to and from the house was easy to drive. So getting away shouldn't be too hard. I'll figure out where I am when I get to the nearest town later. Right now I'm just focused on getting at much space between me and those crazy people.

I try to focus, making sure that noun of them are following me, but no cars appear. I continue checking my mirrors, head constantly jerking too and fro but the only thing I noticed was a few wolves that seemed to be chasing a few small animals rushing about the woods. Wired, I always thought wolves were nocturnal and liked to stay hidden away from loud noises.

For a brief moment, I can't help but think that Lucas would have loved it here. He loves to explore nature,I could just imagine the cool things he would find in the woods. Thinking about Lucas has me pressing the gas pedal even further down, and wondering how worried he is about me. He always worries about me even though he is only a little boy, he is extremely bright and observant. I cant have him thinking I left him. Don't worry LuLu I'm coming home baby-boy.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Bella. P.o.v

HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS LEFT A REVIEW. ALSO ID LIKE TO SEND LOTS OF HUGS AND SMOOCHES TO SEARCHINGFORSANITY19 FOR ADDING MY STORY TO THEIR COMMUNITY. THAT REALLY WARMED MY HEART. *I HEART YOU* HEHE. =^_^=

(A/N: Playlist to listen to while reading this chapter

Three Days Grace-I Hate Everything About You

Flo Rida- Right Round

Kehlani - Gangsta

Imagine Dragons - Thunder

Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment)

Whosoever car I stole had pretty good taste in music. It had been about two hours since I had escaped from that Sam guys house. I had been happily singing along to Three Days Grace, Flo Rida, Imagine Dragons, Adam Lambert and the soundtrack for Suicide Squad. Would it be rude to take the ipod and AUX cord that was left in the car with me? I mean, I've already stolen the car, so what's the harm in taking the shit left in side it.

"I, HATE, EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY, DO I LOVE YOU.

YOU, HATE EVERYTHING, ABOUT, ME. WHY DO YOU ME LOVE!"

My voice cracks as I belt out singing along with the song. It felt so good to sing my feelings out. Music was my outlet, along with exercising, basketball and running. I don't know anyone who couldn't resist singing along to this song.

My heart pound in my chest as I turn the corner to my street. I'm about to pull up to my house when a jolt of realization hits me, what if they let me leave because they wanted to follow me home. What if all the cars in that garage could be traced with lo-jack or something. Shit They could even try to notify the police, but I really doubt it since they had kidnapped me, I don't think they'd want that type of attention.

A light bulb practically appears above my head at the idea popping up. I flip a u turn and head back in the direction of the club. Hopefully, if they do trace the car and find it, it will be there and then they'll see it as a giant middle finger to the stupid fuckers. Driving for about 10 minutes or so, I hastily pull into the parking lot of the club and park the furthest from the door and camera. I jump out, hiding the key in a hollow tree on the outskirts of the parking lot.. The last thing I need is for the car I steal/borrow to actually get stolen from me.

I had walked out in front of the club, standing there biting my lip, looking down the street at the bus stop. Nervous emotions flood through me. The kidnapping scene playing over in my head on a repeat. But it's the quickest way home. I take a deep breath and start to run down the street. Thanking my years of sports and enjoyment of long distance running, I picked up an extremely fast pace, wanting to be home and safe as quickly as possible.

My breath came out in short pants, arms moving to keep up with my legs.

Luck still being on my side, the bus had just pulled up to the curb. I rush towards the door, went to dig out some money when I realized I was still only in a fucking t'shirt, barefoot, and didn't have any pants or undies on. Shit and my phone was still at that Samual guys house, plus all my money. Fleetingly, I wonder if the bus driver would let me on, but from the look she was giving me...I just silently smile and back away before turning and going to sit down on the bench inside the covered Bus stop. The cold metal reminding me I was sans any panties. People started to stare. Slapping my hands down on my bare thighs, I make my mind up to just huff it home.

I groan as I move to get up, having stopped my momentum gave my body the chance to catch up to my pain receptors. I had to get moving again. Taking a deep breath I pushed off the metal bench and took off running, fast and with deadly precision. A feeling of paranoia started to creep up my spine, I'd look over my shoulder every few minutes. People would move out of my way as I passed, staring and giving me weird look, most likely. I didn't bother glancing at them. I just kept running at top speed. I'm sure I looked like an escaped mental patient.

Sweat was dripping out of every crevice I had. It was nasty and I was starting to chafe in between my legs from lack of protection. My mind started to wander back to Samuels face when he saw me pulling up from the garage. The look on his face, the way my heart lurched at the time. The pressure I still feel there. Those feelings just wouldn't stop.

I have never met a person who could bring on these feelings and notions into a frenzy reality like he did. My body would tingle every time he touched me or gave me one of those heated stares of his. Again my mind wondered if I was suffering from Stockholm syndrome.

I shook those thoughts and bush them to the back of my mind as my house comes into view. I stop on the corner across from my front yard, hands on knees and bent over, I huffed and puffed as sweat dripped down my face. I legit just ran at full speed over 9 mils. Home to work was a 15 minute drive. I had know idea what time it was though or how long it took me running at full force. I looked at my feet, blood was soaking into the concrete sidewalk. A flighty thought passed my mind, 'thank sweet baby Jesus Angela for being a nurse and having her fix me up.'

I gulped in a few breaths then crossed the street, galloping up the front porch, bloody footprints imprinted on the white steps in my wake. I pounded on the door just before I collapsed in the doorway. Right shoulder pressed into the door jam, sitting down now, my first starts to pound faster on the door. Fear that Samual guy or his w=goons would find me in front of my house, weak and bleeding.

"Ange!, Ange let me in, its BELLA!" Angela sweeps the door open in a woosh with one hand, baseball bat in the other, raised high and a few curses on the tip of her tongue. Had i not been in so much pain and on the verge of passing out, I would of laughed. Here she was all 5'2 and 125 pounds, standing in a CareBears nighty that barely reached her mid thigh, Wielding a giant ass wooden baseball bate like a mad woman. Then she looks down at me, and her eyes widen.Then she looks down at me, and her eyes widen.

"Where the fuck have you been! Jesus Bell's you look like shit, oh my god your feet!" she dropped the bat and knelt down, I felt her arms scoop me up in a quick sweep then slammed the door with her foo, locking it in her wake. She ran me to her bathroom, dropping me inside her shower, running cool water over my shocked and overheated body. She got in with me, kneeling down to start examining my vitals, eyes, reflexes, circulation, and probing my body for any broken or fractures on my upper torso. Then pushed me back so she could check my lower torso and lifted my feet up one at a time, inspecting the soles and other such things for injury.

"Bella you have third degree burn blisters on your feet. There's gravel embedded in the flesh and it looks like you've most likely broken almost every bone in both feet. We need to get you to the e.r. Your feet are way more damaged then I can fix here at home. What the hell happened to you?." I opened my eyes, not realizing they had even closed, and squinted through the spray of the shower to see the worry on her face.

She wore it like a tattoo, Bold and permanent. Her long black hair was pasted to her face from the spray of the shower. She hadn't even taken off her glasses in her haste to cool me down and get me stable. She was in full nurse mode. There was no way I'd be able to argue with her now.

"Lucas?" I ask, she looks over her shoulder to the closed bathroom door then back to me.

"Sleeping, I'll ask Mrs. Norm to come over for a while and stay with him so we can head to the hospital.

I nod, "Ok but can I at least see him one time before we leave?" I ask, looking up into her eyes. She didn't verbally respond, only stepping out of the shower, dries off and then turns off the shower. She steps in the shower stall with me, squatted down and slid her arms under my legs and picked me up bridal style. I never realized how fucking strong Angela was, tell now that is. Seeing the impressed look on my face, she just chuckled at me. "Occupational hazard Babe, you get muscles of steal." she winks as she opens Luke's door and walks over to his bedside for me to inspect him. I turn my head and peak over him, he's sound asleep hugging his stuffed dog he called . I nodded and looked back at Angela. Silently giving her the ok to head out.

As Ange got to putting temporary bandages on my feet, she asked me again what had happened.

"Bella you have been gone for almost 48 hours." She mumbles. A surprised gasp slips past my lips and my eyes widen. I hadn't known i was gone that long. For Lucas, he must be so worried. But I couldn't tell her what happened to me just yet. I sighed and told her I wasn't ready to explain. She gave me a long hard calculating stare, pursed her lips and nodded. After she had the bandages in place we went off to get me looked over in her E.R.

It turned out I hadn't actually broke any bones in my feet, they swelling was from all the dermis being so badly damaged. I did have third degree blisters and I needed to get a couple skin grafts and stitches to get the skin back to normal. The doctor told me I'd be laid up 6-8 weeks.

Well, I wasn't happy when that happened, 5 and a half weeks of no work was hell, I felt so bad for Angela, she had taken double shifts at the hospital to pick up the slack for bills.

At the moment I was contently just sitting on the couch watching Netflix with a cup of hot chocolate, cuddling with my little man. It was still early in the day, just past 11am. Lucas huffed and started to fidget, He was getting a bit of cabin fever other the past weeks, I wasn't able to take him out on nature walks or to the park or play with him outside.

I looked down at him, smiled and gave in. "Hey bud want to go down to the park? We can ride out bike there." His cute little face scrunched up while thinking, His eyes flexed from my feet back up to my eyes. I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Im ok baby, my feet are all healed up now."

"Ok, fine but if your feets hurt later, let me know and we gotsta leave, ok." His cute little accent making him even cutter. Lucas had a speech impediment, he couldn't say his R's they rolled off his tongue sounding like W's and words tended to sound like they were a little British. We were working on it with him.

Lucas quickly nodded his head and climbed off my lap to go put his shoes on and coat. I got up and put some socks and shoes on. Locking up the house, we went off on our way to the park. We played in the park for a good 2 hours. Then headed back for dinner. I wanted to shower before hand so I went upstairs to get cleaned up before dinner. As I'm getting ready for the shower my mind wanders back to the kidnapping. I don't know why Samuel took me from the club. Why choose me, why not take a more beautiful girl than me. Hell, why kidnap someone in the fucking first place! I mean, Fuck, I don't even know if Samuel was his real name, and I didn't hear anyone mention his last name and i could barley remember the car ride or directions on my escape, so I couldn't file a police report.

I just wanted to leave it in the past. Leave him in the past. But then, why does my brain keep bringing him and my time in that house up? My heart always clenches, thinking about him. Why does my chest and mind hurt so much to think about being rid of him? I just don't understand any of this, and I've been contemplating finding some professional assistance to help me get past this. I don't think what I'm feeling now, is 100% right, both mentally and physically.

I push open my bedroom door and walk over to grab a clean pair of yoga pants, a black tank top and some pink lacy boyshorts, skipping on the bra since it was the end of the day and I wasn't going anywhere else for the evening, then head to the bathroom. Flipping the toilet lid down and dropping my clean clothes on top of it, I reach my hand through the shower curtain and turn the temperature just the way I liked it. While waiting for the water temperature to adjust I started to undress.

The warm water works the aches out of my bones and feels amazing on my freezing skin. I was actually tempted to just hide out in here the rest of the night, skipping dinner altogether. I could hear Lucas laughing downstairs all the way up here in the shower tells me, that wouldn't be good for anyone. He was such a little ball of energy, so I quickly wash my body and then my hair.

As I shut the water off and grab my towel from the rack, wrapping it securely around my body.I notice I couldn't hear LuLu's laughter or the t.v playing in the background anymore. Ange must have started to make dinner and had asked for his help. She normally asked him to help her with some sorta chore, be it setting the table, chopping veggies or mixing some sorta dish up for her. I relaxed thinking that. Ever since the kidnapping I'v become extremely protective over him, so whenever it got quite like right now, It made my skin start to prickle.

Before getting dressed I looked around the small bathroom for the item I used on a daily basis, but can't find my body butter. If I didn't put any on, my skin would itch like a madman. Living in a wet and damp climate like the PacificNorthWest, it caused really bad dry skin. Sighing, I walk out of the bathroom, determined, holding the towel securely in place around my chest, my wet hair falling around my shoulders sending droplets of water to roll down my back and shoulders and even some leaked down my cleavage. I walked out of my room and over to the upstairs railing, I was going to lean over the banister.

"Hey Ange did you borrow my mango body butter Agi-" I began to yell, stopping in front of the banister but not yet leaning over it to peek over to Angie, when an animalistic growl cuts off my sentence and I stare in horror at the scene around me.

Angela and Lucas were both passed out on the couch with three guys standing near them, all three had arms crossed over their chests. Two of them I recognized as the ones who helped kidnap me. My respiratory system seems to stop working and my heart feels like it stops for a whole minute, a warm fluid sensation flows from the crown of my head to stop at the tips of my toes. My hands and feet start to get cold and moist and my mouth goes dry. It was them! I clenched my fists tighter around the top corners of my towel, for a brief second I eyed my bedroom door, contemplating on running inside and locking the door so I could press my panic button sitting on top of my dresser. I had ordered one when my home security company.

How the fuck did they find me!? I was so careful, worked so hard to make sure this wouldn't happen to me again!

Before I could even blink, Samuel was in front of me, his eyes practically the color black as he blocks my view of the living room. A whimper leaves my lips as He walks up, invading my personal space.

"Your in big trouble, Kitten." He growls out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N- Hi everyone, thank you so much for all the Fav's, Follows and reviews. You guys are awesome. I hope you like this chapter. Also sorry for such a long wait on an update for a new chapter. Some life stuff went down and needed to be taken care of. So without further ado, here is chapter SEVEN!)**_

CHAPTER 7

Bellas p.o.v

The minute I saw Lucas and Angela passed out on the couch, I wanted to scream. I did almost scream, but the animalistic sound that erupted from Samuel's throat and then the dark look in his eyes and his words had me frozen, utterly petrified to my spot. I have never seen a look like that before, he looked feral. He was so angry...so sexy.

Wait, what!

"Go. Change. Now." His voice was low and rumbled like a bear. It sent chills down my spine, but they were the scary kind, I glared up at him. Childish deficiency worms its way into my belly. The feeling of wanting to slap his face was also surging through me. If only to whip the smugness off his face.

I licked my lips and clutched my towel tighter then did an about face, leaving my back vulnerable, and ran back to my room, not because he told me too but because I didn't want to stand around in only a towel dripping wet. I looked around in my room, looking for something that would help me protect my family from these crazy bastards. What I needed was my damn phone. Sighing, I cursed Samuel once more for taking it and most likely destroying it and not having the money to get a new one. God, I was really missing our old land line right about now, why the hell did we even get rid of it. Stupid advancing technology and leaving me so damn helpless. I pulled on a pair of faded jeans and an old Three Days Grace rody shirt I got back when they came to Portland Oregon. I put on some soaks and my most sturdy ass kicking pair of boots I owned, and slowly walked to the bedroom door.

What am I going to do? What do they want and more importantly, how did they find me? Why the fuck didn't I listen to the E.R and file charges against these creeps. Ugh! I still don't quite understand it myself, when the Case worker came to talk to me and asked to take my statement I just couldn't. It was like my brain wasn't letting me. My body physically couldn't form the words to implicate Samuel. Like it was protecting Him and that only made me more upset, rethinking that maybe I was even more fucked up in the head for all that happened.

I had gotten so upset and terrified by my own body's reaction that instead of giving them the details I did remember of my kidnapping I just faked BlackOut-PTSD and left it at that. The case worker wasn't convinced, she gave me her business card and told her to call if ANYTHING ever did pop up. Ya that has yet to happen.

A commotion downstairs brought me out of my reverie. I looked back at the door, chewing my bottom lip. I need to keep Lucas and Ange safe at all costs. I don't get it, I hadn't said a damn thing on who I was, who LuLu was or where I lived, Damn it! I had been so careful to make sure the car I stole was dumped nowhere near the area I lived in. Yet they fucking found me. Lucas's survival always came first.

With that in mind I squared my shoulders and opened my bedroom door, walked down the hall only stopping for a brief second the scan the living room from my birds eye view from the upstairs landing. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath through my nose trying to settle my anxious nerves.

I made my way down the stairs to the living room. Samuel was the first of them to notice my presence. His back was turned and blocked the others from my view. As I approached I noticed his back tense, all conversation stopped then he turned to face me.

My eyes wandered over his stern features, I could see a muscle in his jaw twitching from clenching and his eyebrows were pinched so far together that it caused strong lines to form along his forehead. But once my eyes landed on his it all seemed to melt away, just for a few seconds. Though that stern mask he always wore was once again right back up. His eyes seemed to wander over my person, examining me. He smiled in approval of my outfit in choice ( I assumed) before walking over and wrapped his arms around me. One of his hands found their way to press firmly to the back of my neck.

At first reaction my body froze up, My anger roared and chill bumps erupted over my exposed skin he touched. How dare he touch me. How dare he even think I WANTED him to touch me! I clinched my hands in to tight fists, I could feel my nails dig into my palms. It hurt, but I welcomed the sting. Then, Just like at the club when we first met, those flipping hot sparks of desire ignited and more chill bumps spread over me, I couldn't stop my body's reaction. I gasped at the sensations and an unwanted shiver wrecked my body. My eyes closed on their own accord, enjoying the feeling of Samuel's warm chest. I Subconsciously tilted my head so I could run my nose along his exposed collar bone. His strong arms then tighten around my waist and bent his head down to bury his face over my neck and still wet hair, taking big gulps air, smelling.

The soft rumble that came from his chest startled me out of my haze and I schooled myself, Ignoring my body's reaction I awkwardly pat him on the back, what the hell else was I supposed to do? The fucking man that kidnapped me was in my damn living room acting like we were a couple, like this whole thing was normal. He pulls away a little and looks down into my eyes, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. Frankly the look in his eyes was creeping me out. The look on his face was way too intense, he looked at me like I was the banana split and he was the spoon.

"Please, just go, leave me alone. I won't go to the cops or anything." My voice was a broken plea that fell of deaf ears.

I don't know why he wanted me in the first place, but the fact that he managed to find me again was enough. I just had this feeling he won't ever let me go. His hands pause for a moment on my arms, before he slides one down my arm and interlaces his fingers with my own.

"Tell me your name, Kitten." He brings our interlocked hands up to his lips, kissing the back of my mine gently. Again with the name bull shit! Ugh! He's a creepy, stalking kidnapper, why the hell is he so bent on learning my damn name! Why do any of this in the first place? Why me? But I won't give him that satisfaction, ever!

"Its Z." I smirk and try to untangle my hand from his but his grip is too strong, it tightens even more and he sighs then shouts over his shoulder.

"Time to go." Samuel jerks his head to the door without breaking eye contact with me.

Yes get the hell out of my house assholes!. I thought he was going to follow his goons out but I spoke too soon, Samuel didn't let me go, but started to drag me towards the door with him. The other guys were already filling out the door and as soon as I realized what he was doing I started to put up a fight.

"No, NO, no!" I tried clawing my hand free but it was no use. I tried to stomp on his foot but that didn't work either. He almost had me through the door. My panic spiked even worse, I wasn't going anywhere with him, at least not without my little brother. I fought even harder, when he got to the door I planted my nails in the door frame and held on tight. He tried pulling me free but I wasn't going anywhere. The feeling of my nails peeling away from their beds made me wince, but I wasn't going to stop fighting. I looked back to Lucas and Angela, they had not moved at all during this whole thing, fear started to rise in my chest. How could I not notice their un-moving forms slumped over weirdly. They looked dead! From my point of view I couldn't see them breath.

"D-Did you kill them?'' I ask, voice thick with horror. Tears trickled down my cheeks. I didn't give up on my fight to get free, to go to my Lucas and my best friend Angela. Samuel stops fighting to pull me free, he lets go of my waist and moves back inside the house to face me, standing just out of the jam and blocking my view from staring at my family inside. I was hugging the open door frame for dear life. Subconsciously leaning around Samuel so I could see my family, presumably lying lifeless on our big comfy living room couch. He seems to search my eyes for something before he shakes his head no.

"Chloroform." A small trickle of relief flows through my body, but is quickly replaced with dread. I swallowed hard, trying to stop my throat from closing in. He then moved behind me and and started trying to pry my fingers and arms away from the door once more and into his car.

Shaking my head frantically with denial, I couldn't leave Lucas again, he needs me. He was all I have left and I couldn't lose him. An idea starts to form in my head. Is it the most stupid, out of the world, completely crazy idea?...yes it is,. Will it work, probably not. Is that going to stop me from trying, hell fucking no!

"You can try and kidnap me again but I'll just find a way to run away again. Nothing you do to me will ever stop me from trying to leave!" He stops fighting with me and moves back into my view. His body was tense and the muscle on the right side of his jaw jumped from clenching his teeth; eyes hard full of annoyance and a little bit of pain.

So I continued my ranting.

"And next time, you won't find me so easily; You wont even know where to start looking." He slowly runs his hand over his eyes; pinches the bridge of his nose then rubs down over the back of his neck. His chocolate brown eyes are almost completely black. Another wave of fear washes through me. A shiver runs down my spin.

_This is stupid, don't do it Bella, this is stupid. _ I chant over and over in my head. Samuel began to shake, and from what I could hear a rumbling growling noise was coming from his chest. What the hell was with the growling thing. He opens his mouth like he is going to respond but before he does I swallow every ounce of courage I had left and interrupt him from saying whatever he was about to say.

"B-But." I stutter out. "I won't, if we bring him," I point over to my baby brothers sleeping form, laying on the couch. "And leave her a note letting her know we are ok and that I'll contact her later once we are settled down." His eyes narrowed to slits as he stares between me and the two unconscious people on the couch.

I couldn't drag Angela into this, it wouldn't be fair. Hell, I didn't even want to be dragged into this; let alone my little baby brother Lucas, but I couldn't leave Luke to be Angela's responsibility, it wasn't her to bare. It was mine. If I go anywhere, so does that little boy. Even if we are stuck in a one room; no windows, and only live off of bread and water. It would be better than him thinking I had abandoned him. I still don't know what Samuel wants or has in store, but I will do anything to keep Lucas safe there.

Samuel's eyes cloud over like he was daydreaming then comes back into focus.

"Fine, put the boy in the car, and bring us a paper and pen." He barks out and with a snap of his fingers one of his goons walks up to us. A small smile of relief flashes through my eyes. I unclasp my hands from the doorway, moving slowly; still suspicious of him. I move around Samuel, giving us a wide berth of space and go to sit across from my family on the other couch-waiting for someone to get me paper and pen

The driver of my first kidnapping walks up to me, winks and hands me a blank piece of paper and a pen, smiling sheepishly he walks back over to stand three steps behind and just off of Samuel's right shoulder, standing in a soldiers resting pose and with his head downcast. I just glared over at them before picking up the pen and scribbling down a note for Angela. I contemplate on how to even fucking word this letter. Where did I even start. How do you tell your best friend that the man who kidnapped you only a handful of weeks ago broke into the house and basically stole Lucas and I once more! I bit my lip, gnawing on it to a chapped raw.

"Hurry up, Z, before I change my mind." He states with utter composure in his voice. Samuel added extra emphasis when he spoke my stage name. For some reason, it sounds like nail's of a chalkboard. I shake my head and focus back on the note.

_To my most dearest and beloved best friend,_

_I'm so sorry for all that has happened, all that I've left you do deal with._

_It is entirely my fault and I hope someday I can explain it all to you. I hope you will forgive me._

_For now, know that Lucas and I are okay._

_I will never be able to thank you enough for everything that you have ever done and for me and Lucas!_

_That you have sacrificed for us. I will never forget it. You truly are my sister and best friend in this whole world Angie. Some day we will meet again, but I hope not to fare in the future we will talk over the phone. I can't really explain what happened atm but once i figure everything out you will be the first to know. ok._

_I love you Angela Weber, _

_Stay safe and please don't worry about us. we , for the most part, are safe._

_Your forever loving and loyal best friend and sister, Love Bella, and LuLu._

Folding the letter in half I bring it up to my raw lips and kiss it, only letting a single tear roll down my cheek. Stilling my emotions, aggressively flicking my wrist to wipe my wet face dry, I turned to look at Samuel; He had his arms crossed over his chest and was walking around the living room, snooping around at all the things my parents accumulated over the years.

His prying eyes dirtying up my family home. I just wanted to punch him in the face for doing all this to me, but I've never been good at fighting. Instead I thrust my hand out palm up in his face and bark out "Money." in a tight clipped tone. He may be kidnapping me and my baby brother but dammit, I earned that money he had taken from me. I was hoping he still had it, it hadn't been that long since the first abduction so I crossed my fingers. I mean, I had to of made at lest 2G's that night combined from the floor and his purchase of me.

"What?" He looked confused by my statement but I just continue to hold out my hand, giving him my best 'fucking livid face' I had. "You took money from me when you kidnapped me the first time, GIVE. IT. BACK. I earned that money and I want to give it to her." I say with rage fueling every word and a jerk of my head towards Angela.

"If you don't have it all on hand right now that's fine, just give me what you do have and then pay me back the rest later, I'll mail it to her." I wiggle my fingers and raise a sculpted eyebrow at him. Fringing inpatients

He sighs and reaches into his back pocket, pulls out a small roll of cash, before slipping it into my waiting palm. His brief touch shoots lingering tingles over the skin of my open palm and I yank my hand away not wanting him to think I liked his touch. Maybe before he had kidnapped me, ya, but not anymore.

I walked back over to the coffee table, ripping the rubber band off the roll and count out the bills, there was a little over a thousand; folding it up and rebinding it I toss the roll of cash on the table right next to the letter for her, I eyed the letter one last time, hoping that what I wrote to her was true. Hopefully Lucas and I would be safe and okay and hopefully could call her again later on in the near future.

I gave one last look at Angela still asleep on the couch, before Samuel placed his hand on my lower back, leading me out of my long time childhood home. I huffed and shoved him away then turned right back around to walk back to the couch. I knelled down, snaking my arms around my baby brother and lifted him into my embrace. Straightening up I turned back to Samuel, glared and then walked right past him. He silently turned around to follow me, catching up way too fast for my liking and far too close to my person, his hand found its way to my back. With Lucas tucked safe in my arms I walked with Sam.

An alarmed thought flashed through my mind, Mr. Rooty Dog! LuLu needed him, and CLOTHES! I wasn't going to leave here without at least my emergency bags for him and I. I was determined to at least make this adjustment for Lucas as easy as possible and having some of our most precious belongings with us would help with that. I had to tread carefully though, Sam looked like he was losing his patience and me demanding more things would only make my situation that much worse. I needed to treat him with undeserved respect.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Bellas p.o.v

Sam kept his hand on my lower back the entire way to the car. His hand felt like it was searing through my sweatshirt, T shirt and onto my body' Imprinting his very hand into the skin and marking me. A weird mixture of emotions there whirling around in my head. Anger for him doing this to me and my family. Fear that My baby brother and I would be harmed and we wouldn't ever see my childhood home or best friends ever again. Nervousness due to the fact I had know idea where or what was going to happen to me or Lucas and also not wanting to make Samuel even more mad and annoyed with me when I'm about to make a few demands. and spurts of arousal. All mixing in me to make this emotional cocktail leaving me lightheaded, flushed and scared. And all this was happening in a mere few seconds while we walked to the damn car.

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat; it felt like I had a bread ball stuck in it and the air wasn't getting to my lungs making it extremely difficult to speak. Clearing my throat a few times to help dislodge the ball and with tense shoulders I turned around and faced Samuel to ask.

"What about our clothes and other belongings? Won't we need them?" I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice, but failed miserably. I was dealing with so many emotions inside my brain that it was hard to figure out which was the most dominant. I started to naw on my bottom lip again. Then at the moment I thought I was going to crack from Sam's intense staring, Lucas decided to sigh in his sleep and sorta squirm and get a little more comfortable in my arms. I looked down at him with a fond smile and kissed his forehead; smelling his sweet scented hair calmed and centered me.

That's when my determination and stubbornness came back. I could handle this, I could handle whatever life threw my way. And you wanna know why? Because I was a tough fucking, bad ass bitch that didn't take shit from no one especially a damn MAN. I had a little person that relied on me 24/7 of my life. I was responsible for this little life in my arm and I wasn't going to fuck it up.

Samuel cleared his throat, getting my attention again. At some point i had closed my eyes and was cradling him in a hunched position

"No. we'll buy new stuff for you both." Sam mutters, ushering me down the front porch steps. My bloody footprints long since been cleaned off. I frowned from the memory. I hated this so much. I tried so hard and fought tooth and nail to escape this man and here he was doing the same thing all over again. Bitterness started setting it evil hooks inside me making a deep scowl form across my face. Then his statement clicked in my brain and my head shot up to look at him.

"We're not not going to be coming back here, are we?" the corners of my eyes tightened, I pressed my lips into a thin line.

"No." he grunts. Resolute in his statement and task, once more pulling me along. I stop in my tracks almost tripping the both of us up. My hold on Lucas tightening a little making him grunt and his face to scrunch up in irritation. I look down at him then back to stare at Samuel. He didn't even give it a second thought to us ever returning here. This was my childhood home. I was born and brought up in this house. He did not understand that. He obviously didn't know I owned this house or new how much it meant to me. DUH….But It was my last piece of tangible proof my parents lived here. And he wasn't going to let me ever come back!?

I sigh and look back down at Luke, giving him a quick kiss to his forehead. If this was our fate then i had to get as much of our things as I could. "Then there are some things I need to get before we leave." He had been watching me the entire time while I was processing. When I kissed Lucas, an emotion crossed his face but I didn't have time to fully comprehend what. Regret maybe? Now though, his face was blank and started moving to continue ushering me forward to the car. I fought to stop him.

"It can be replaced." He snaps, getting irate with me. He was breathing hard and I could feel from the hand on my arm that he was beginning to shake. Then a low rumble deep in his chest started to build. I look at him in shock. He didn't even know what I wanted to go get. He was just assuming it was meaningless. Again I fought him off and planted my feet, Shrugging Lucas up a little higher in my arm. He was starting to get heavy.

"These things can't be replaced, that house is my childhood home. I was born and raised in that house. It's the last bit of my parents I have let. If you're going to make me and and him *points down to Lucas* leave it for the rest of our life then I'll be damned if I'm not bringing some of our parents mementos with us!" His hand, which had grabbed my arm when I stopped walking yet again, tightened. Flaring his nostrils and sighing loudly he barked an order out over his shoulder.

"Paul." The driver from my first kidnapping appears in front of us. So that was his name, I would have guessed it was something more...I don't know, intimidating? This Paul guy was close to the same build and height as Sam, though the big difference was Paul looked like he was gonna beat the shit out of you just for breath near him. His eyes burned into your sole and it really scared me.

"Yes Alp- er, Sam." Paul answers, his eyes were down, looking at Sam's chin rather than looking him straight in the eyes. Also Paul's body language totally changed. His back and shoulders stood straight but his head tilted just a little down and to the side. It reminded me of when my grabpa would try to hear you better and would lean in to listen out of his good ear. In fact-Paul looked like he was almost bowing to Sam. I rolled my eyes. whatever.

"Well, are you going to tell him what it is that is so important you just can't live without?" My lips twitched in secret satisfaction, there was so much annoyance dripping from Sams voice. I internally was chuckling like the wicked witch of the west. Sweet satisfaction spreading through my veins, that I could give him as much trouble and maybe even a really bad migraine as he deserved was very rewarding.

I turned my attention to Paul-"If you wouldn't mind, Paul,'' I look up at Paul, faking a sweet smile. "Could you go up to the second floor; down the hall to the third door on the left and go into my closet. At the back of the closet on the right side there is a cedar hope chest, please bring that with us. Then over on my bookshelf there are a few plaid binders, please grab those too. As well as the duffel bag that's under my bed," I cleared my throat, feeling uncomfortable with a stranger rummaging through my shit but I wasn't going to put Lucas down to go get everything, that made me feel more uncomfortable than having some pervy pair of hands going through in my naughty drawer.

"I know this seems like a lot of demands, but I've got one more thing. if it's ok that is?" I ask, looking up through my lashes and giving Paul my best doe eyes. He huffed, crossed his arms and only raised an expectant eyebrow. I could see the corner of his mouth turn up in a little smirk.

He simply gestured for me to finish my demands with a roll of his wrist. Wow maybe he isn't as bad as I thought. You can tell he's annoyed but his eyes weren't as hard now.

"Thank you Paul, I really appreciate you doing this. So the room that has all the superhero stickers on the door, could you please go in there and grab the duffel that is in the cedar chest at the foot of the bed and the stuffed dog that is on the bed in there? Please and thank you." Paul looks from me to Sam before he bows his head at us and jogs up the porch steps and disappearing inside the house.

That was weird. He bowed to me. I snort at that.

I was really happy Sam was letting me bring some things with us. After Mamma and Daddy passed away I had packed a duffel for me and Lucas. filled with updated-sized-clothes, toiletries, our legal documents - (birth records, SSI stuff, my paperwork on Lucas and everything about the house and stuff on mom and dads deaths) I also kept about $5000 in cash in my own duffel, but I wasn't about to let any of these kidnapping freaks know that.

Lucas's duffel was filled with his most special toys, movies, books and other things a 5 year old holds dear. The Cedar chest that was in the back of my closet held a bunch of our parents things; Like Dad's watch, both their wedding rings, photos and vhs tapes of our family trips and special times, their wedding and the birth of both Lucas and I. But the most important thing in my cedar chest was the ashes of both of them. Lucas didn't know they were in there and I wasn't going to tell him till he got a little older. I kept a small locket around my neck with both of them in there. Mr. Roody, Lucas's big brown stuffed dog; had Mom and Daddy's ashes in it and a voice recording of them singing Lucas's little lullaby they made up inside it. He new Mommy and Daddy were in his Mr. Roody but didn't know that it was ashes. He thought they were angels that were watching over him living in the Plushie.

I know, crazy and totally out of this world but that was just how he was. Again he's only 5 going on 6 years old so his imagination runs crazy.

After about 5 minutes of me staring at the front door Sam starts to push me forward to the car and opens the back passenger door to the SUV. He nods his head forward indicating for me to get in. I take a step off the curb to try and slide in with Lucas in my arms, when he suddenly grabs my arm and turns me around. I looked up in confusion. He was standing with his arms open in what I thought was his way of asking for a hug, but when he pointedly looked at my baby brother and indicates with his arms once more. Then it dawned on me and I understood what he was trying to do. He wanted to hold Lucas while I got in.

I took a step back from his open arms, a strange sound of uncertainty coming out of my mouth.

"I promise I won't hurt him and and the second you're settled and buckled up I'll give him right back." Sam's tone was gentle and the look in his eyes seemed sincere. I bit my lower lip and nodded. Slowly I slid Lucas into his waiting arms. Sam maneuvered Lucas easily so that he was resting in the crook of his right arm. My 5 year old baby brother truly looked like a baby in Sams huge arms. A weird sense of contentment washed over me as I watched Sam's own eyes traveled from me down to my brother, they seemed to smolder with unspoken emotion. I wasn't sure what those emotions were though.

I shook my head; dispelling my bout of outlandish contentment at seeing Sam hold my baby brother. I quickly jumped into the car and buckled up fast setting myself and looked back up to take my brother back into my arms. Though more confusion overtook me when i looked up. Sam was still staring at Lucas. His brow was pinched like he was trying to figure out a complex math problem. He had lifted Lucas up a little high on his chest at some point and seemed to be sniffing at him. My eyebrow raised at his weird behavior. What a freak. I've had enough of that.

I cleared my throat and raised my arms back up to take Lucas again. Sam smiled at me then gently laid him across my lap. He even ran his fingers through Lucas's bangs, ruffling his hair in a friendly teasing manor. A soft chuckle sounded from him. When Luke whimpered in his sleep and turned away from Sam's hand and into my chest, burying his face into me trying to block out the light of the day. I stared down at my sweet little boy, a soft affectionate smile curling my lips then raised my eyes to look back up at Sam. Startling when I came nose to nose with Sam. I let out an involuntary high pitched exclamation but didn't move, I couldn't. I was trapped by his hypnotizing eyes.

I hadn't realized how close he had gotten. We stared into each other's eyes. Cemented in place. A heavy tension was building in the small space of the car and I could see his pupils start to dilate. He started to breath hard. Vaguely I noticed my own breath was coming in short pants. My eyes traveled down to his plump luscious bottom lip and I suddenly had the urge to lick my own, suddenly feeling way to dry and lacking the moisture they needed. I wanted to lean in the last few millimeters of space that separated us and had started to feel my body move but than Paul slammed the back of the SUV shut and it broke me from the trans that Sam's eyes held over me, I suddenly jerked back and righted myself in the seat for travel with Lucas feeling very Thankful for Paul even more and ignoring Sam all together by keeping my eyes focused on the back of the front passenger head rest.

I heard Sam growl and from my peripheral vision I could tell him was shooting Paul a seething look as said man opened the drivers side door. Paul's eyes widened and then bowed his head yet again, only this time a weird high pitched sad sounding noise came from Paul followed the gesture he made. Did Paul just whine? Weird.

Sam Nodded before he closed my door and walked over to the other side on my left and slid in next to me. I was too busy contemplating the weirdness of this all to notice them talk for a moment. When Sam suddenly unbuckled my seatbelt and started to maneuver me into his lap I sighed and pushed against his chest then laid Lucas in between us. I put Lucas's head in my lap to lay over my thigh, his little legs automatically curled up close to him to stay warm. Shit I forgot to get a blanket for him. Then to my surprise Sam magically produced LuLu's all time favorite fuzzy blanket and proceeded to tuck it around him.

I look up, gifting him with a thankful smile. He only nodded, a slight twitch to the side of his mouth as a responding smile. A blush creeped its way up my neck and to my cheeks. I couldn't help it. Whenever I was around him my body had a mind of its own. Noticing this, Sam smiled wider and gave a low chuckle. I huffed and turned away, continuing to fight to ignore the insufferable man sitting next to me. I distracted myself by looking down and watching my brother sleep.

The whole drive I could feel _HIS_ gaze burning my skin. It felt like little acupuncture needles that were dipped in boiling water where pricking my skin over my whole body, it started at my neck and went all the way down to the tips of my toes. I tried with all my might to focus on my baby brother, he looked so peaceful sleeping. Even though it was technically a drug induced slumber, it was still peaceful and he wasn't in any danger...at least from the chloroform anyway. I run my fingers through his beautiful Auburn colored hair, stopping to run my finger along his little ear then over his soft pink cheek and down his little button nose. It twitched and I smiled a sad sweet smile.

I started to contemplate my decisions; Was it a mistake to bring him with me? I know Angela would have taken amazing care of him but I couldn't have her do that. although, he probably would have been safer with her. I'm so stupid, what was I thinking? I have technically been kidnapped again, and this time I had demanded I bring my innocent little brother with me. I have always said to myself I'd protect Lucas no matter what, from everything. But right now, was I protecting him or was I just wanting him with me out of selfishness and possessiveness. God I'm a terrible person, what if I only want Lucas with me because _I'm_ the one that needs him more then he needs me.

God what if this Samuel guys and his group of lackeys planned to hurt me through Lucas as a punishment for escaping? Oh God! Would they do that to an innocent child!?

"Don't cry, Kitten. It'll be alright. I promise." I look up, a warm finger brushes my wet cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I shrug away from his touch and aggressively scrub the traitorous tears away.

"If you plan to use torture, please leave him out of it. He's just an innocent little boy. I'm all he has so it's my job to protect him, please. If your going to use violance or torture, just do it to me." my voice sounded hoarse and broken. His eyes darken as he stares at me, not blinking at all. So many things swirled within them, but before I could identify any, they quickly disappeared.

"I would never hurt you or the pup, what makes you think i would?" he says. His voice was rough and full of anger.

I frown at the word Pup and look down at Lucas. Still, I don't respond to his question. Even if I wanted to, what would I say? How could I resound without him getting mad at me with some sarcastic thing that would most likely ramble out of my mouth. I mean wasn't it kinda obvious? Get kidnapped then get tortured and finally be killed- at least that's how it tends to go in the movies. This whole situation is all kinds of fucked up. I still had no idea how they found me or why they kidnapped me in the first place let alone a second time. Nor why he was so adamant on having ME but didn't want to hurt me. I mean for all I know he is lying to me so he can get me to play nice then the second he has us in that damn manor of his….

My eyes widen as all the possible scenarios pop in my head. Was he going to starve us and use our skin to make a human skin suit!? or Did he just like my dancing and want me to dance for him in a big cage the rest of my life. Is that what this is all about? Me living in a cage dancing myself into a grave? Stripping for him or whenever his special guest was over. Oh god is he going to pimp me out and sell my body?

Then, the worst thing that could ever come to my mind pops up.

What...what if Sam only wanted me to get to Lucas! Oh god! Was Sam going to sell Lucas for his body?

Shame and disgust floods through my veins. Bile threatening to flow up my throat. I shouldn't have ever talked Sam into letting me keep Lucas with me! I should never have started stripping! I should have listened to Angie and just found a couple normal jobs, But Stripping was just such an easy way to make money. I like to think that my parents would be proud of what I have done for Lucas. I had sacrificed everything so that Lucas and I stayed together and stayed in the home he only ever knew. Even if it meant degrading myself, but I know, deep down the truth was; my parents wouldn't resent me for doing what I had to in keeping my baby brother as happy as I could. They may have frowned but that's it.

"Kitten, please tell me your name." Sam asked, then a minute later heaves a heavy sigh when I did not respond immediately. When he huffs again I turn my head and give him an expectant look. He was leaning heavily on the passenger door with his chin resting in the palm of his hand, eyes looking me over.

"Why." I whisper, finally answering his second question

.

"Why do I want to know your name? Or are you asking me why I'm even bothering at all?" He asks and languidly raises his head out of his hand and looks over to me. My left eyebrow slowly raised in disbelief and annoyance, shocked about his attitude towards abducting me and my brother being so cavalier. Did he truly think nothing was wrong with what he was doing to me and my brother! I shake my head and then close my eyes, trying to stamp down the snippy, sarcastic remark i wanted to say but thought better of it. Gotta play nice Bella, you can do this.

"No. why are you doing all this to me?" I say, hoping my eyes show how angry I was.

"I promise one of these days, you'll understand." His eyes held hope and I can't stand to look at it. So I just swivel my head back to the window and look out instead. I'm probably never going to get straight answers.

A warm hand stops me from continuing my absentminded stroking through Lucas's hair, those weirdly wonderful tingles return and start light up my whole arm in that hot pin-prickly way they do. A lone tear falls down my cheek as I turn my head to look at Sam. All I have left is the little boy who is asleep in my lap and I will do everything to keep him safe.

Even if that means giving up hope and going along with whatever sick things that Samuel has in store for me. I was wrong to bring Lucas. I know that now. I have just supplied these phycos with my kryptonite, all because I am selfish in needing this little boy to make me feel better about myself.

I can't help the flinch my body makes when Samuel reaches over towards me. I could see the hurt in his eyes from it, but I don't say anything to him about it. Hes said before that he would never hurt me but isn't that what all the crazy psycho-killers say to all their victims.

"Kitten, please, I'm begging you. Please tell me your real name, I need to know it!?"

"It's Z." I say, tone flat.

"I will not fucking call you by that name. Why won't you tell me your real name!?" His hand slams against the armrest of his door, before running it through his hair. I only stare blankly at him, my eyes basically dead. He was sure getting upset about me not answering his questions, yet he won't even tell me why he is doing all this? How is that even fair? Don't the crazies typically like to monologue about their master plans?

"Why won't you answer my question?" I accuse, voice completely devoid of emotion and looking out the window. Trees pass by fast, absently I wonder if we were going to get pulled over for speeding. We sit in silence for a few minutes before Sam finally breaks it.

"I promise you, I will explain everything, but not right now." I nod. His voice was low, I barely heard him.

I cast my eyes over to him wondering when. His eyes were closed and looked really upset. Now that it was quite I started to realize I'd been rubbing my chest the whole time we had been in the backseat of the SUV, Why does it hurt me so much to see him so upset? My heart felt like someone had split my chest open with a sternum spreader and was squeezing my heart with two hands trying to wring all the blood out of it. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing in my chest. I ran my fingers through Lucas's soft hair once more, hoping that would distract me enough to get some sleep.

It must have worked because the next thing I know, a warm hand gently lays over my shoulder while another cups my face. My eyes start to flutter then suddenly I feel a soft warmth run over my bottom lip, it jolts me completely awake. Sam was really close to my face. His thumb still softly smoothing over my anxiety bitten bottom lip. I clear my throat and turn to look out the window as the car pulls up to a familiar looking house. I stare up at the balcony on the top floor. I had a feeling that was the room I'd originally woken up in all those weeks ago.

Paul parks the SUV inside the garage, then hits a button and the big metal door starts to close behind up. Sam slips out before I even get my seatbelt unbuckled and jogs to my side and opens my door for me. I stared at him in shock. How the hell did he get over to my side of the car so fast? I mumble a thank you and turn around to grab Lucas. my heart jolts in panic, he was being carried away in Paul's arms on the other side.

"Put the pup in the room across from her." Sam practically orders Paul. I turn around and jump out of the car, running over to grab Lucas from Paul.

"NO! Please let Lucas stay with me?" I ask in a hurried voice, my hands fisting into Sam's shirt. He had stepped in front of me before I was able to get to Paul, blocking me. I begged him with my eyes.

"This is Lucas?" His eyes move between me and my still sleeping baby brother. A pensive look took over his face. His eyes kept darting back and forth from me to Lucas. What if he doesn't let Lucas stay with me in the same room, what am I going to do? I bet if I begged really hard he'd let me. Before I could even start to grovel he interrupts my thoughts.

"Fine." He grunts. Shock and extreme gratitude washes over me. A true smile takes up my face then I go run after Paul and grab Lucas. Sam quickly stops me as I reach for my brother. Frowning, I turned back to him.

"I will give you some time alone with Lucas, he should be waking up soon. I'll have a Pac-er, I mean servant bring you both some lunch up to your room," He says, then a stern look takes over his face. "You WILL eat, is that clear." I nod slowly as he continues speaking.

"Later tonight we can discuss Lucas and your sleeping arrangements.'' He turns and walks away with Paul tailing him. What does that even mean? discuss Lucas? There isn't anything to discuss, he is staying with me.

As I stand alone in front of the elevator, A thought strikes me. They had left me alone fully capable of escaping once more if I so wanted to. I looked around, everything looked the same. Hanging on the wall was the metal cage box lined with different keys all in their proper place. It was the perfect opportunity to escape again. However they must have learned from that mistake because as I looked around the garage I noticed in each corner of the garage there were running cameras and it looked like all the car keys were now padlocked. With a sigh I turn around, pausing a brief moment to square my shoulders and give Lucas a little nudge higher up in my arms and make my way inside the house. Going off of memory from the last time I was here I walk into the elevator and press the button that had the number 5 on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/U- H**_**ere is chapter NINE! hope you all like how this story is going. Its a slow build up, Yeah I know. But I promise some yummy lemony goodness will be coming up soon-ish. As for my time scheduled for posting and updating- I don't really have one. Its just whenever iv got a new chapter edited and can post it on here. My process is to write out chapters on my laptop when my creativeness sparks my fancy, then once I have the time Ill edit a chapter then post it on here. Some days I may post multiple chapters and other times I may only post one for the week. **_

**_Thank you, everyone for all the great reviews and also thank you for those that wanted to voice their opinions, to each there own right. lol :)_**

CHAPTER 9

Bellas p.o.v

The room looked exactly the same from when I was here last. Paul and one other big guy had met me on the second floor when the elevator stopped and dinged open. At first I was surprised; Paul was carrying both our duffel bags, one slung over each shoulder while the guy behind him was carrying the rest of our stuff. Right at that point my arms had given out and Paul swiftly caught my baby brother in his arms. He ended up carrying Lucas the rest of the way to the room for me. I was so exhausted I could carry him any longer. Paul placed Lucas on the bed that I had woken up in the last time I was here. I went to lay with him, I crawled in close to my baby brother. Snuggling and breathing in his sweet scent.

I heard rather then watched as Paul walked out of the room of our room after setting our things down next to the dresser. I also heard him locking the door from the outside. This made me frown and worry my lips. I got up and walked over to test the door, just to be sure. Yep. locked inside once more. I sighed loudly and turned around to face the bed, I moved to slid my back against the wall and slumped down to the ground, staring at the bed and the little human that lay under the warm cozy covers.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not doing a very good job at taking care of us am I?" I don't know who I was apologizing to really. Maybe a combination of Lucas, my parents, Angela and myself. I knew it would be difficult. I knew we would struggle. But I never; in my wildest fucking dreams could imagine the situation I found myself in right now.

A knock on the door brought me out of my inner thoughts. Startling, I scramble off and away from the wall crawling half way to get closer to the bed then lunging myself to stand up. Why do they even bother with knocking when it is locked from the outside? It's not like I can open it for them. Dumb asses. I rolled my eyes.

"Its Paul. May I come in?" My eyes roll on their own volition. How ludicrous, again it's not like I really have a choice! but I sigh and answer anyway.

"Yeah, come in." Paul pokes his head in before entering the room fully, two trays of food in his hands.

"Sam thought you would be hungry. Lucas too, when he wakes up." He set the trays on the foot of the big bed then does an about face and saunters out the door. Truth is, I was starved. I hadn't eaten since the day before. Angela had been making dinner while I was showering and then they came in and knocked her and Lucas out. Fatigue overtook my body at that moment; the day's events finally taking its emotional and physical toll on me, I slowly crawled over to my tray and lifted the lid. A humorless laugh escapes my lips when I see two Turkey and cheese Sandwiches; Grapes, apple slices and some plain kettle chips accompanied them.

Being as gentle as possible I sat next to Lucas, looking over his peaceful sleeping face. He had no idea what was going on and I was going to try and keep it that way. I didn't want him knowing we were being held here against our will. Maybe if I made a deal with Sam; to do whatever he wanted, willingly, that he would treat Lucas good and promise that nothing would be done to him that was inappropriate or harmful. I didn't want Lucas damaged, emotionally or physically. I was working hard to keep his innocence intact.

As if no cue, Lucas starts to stir. A small smile of relief crosses my features. I was starting to get worried with how long he had been out cold.

"Lucas, wake up kiddo, dinner is ready." I talk softly as I run my fingers through his hair gently. He really needed a haircut. Maybe there is a pair of cheers in the bathroom I can use to cut his hair. I had been cutting Lucas's and dad's hair since before I can remember.

"Bella?" His voice sounded so fragile and a little dry. His eyes flutter open looking up at me, then starts to look around. I can see the panic start to form in his eyes, waking up in a totally different place than our safe living room back home.

"Hey, Hey hey. It's ok baby. Look at me." I scoop him up into my arms; holding him tight, swaying back and forth while kissing his head. "It's ok baby, I'm right here. We are staying with some friends. We may be here for awhile hun,

Okay. So I want you to be a good little man ok." I lean back to see what his face looks like.

"Where is Angie, Bella?" Crap, I didn't even think about how I would explain where she was. I brush the hair off his forehead and help him move off my lap to sit next to me.

"Angie is watching over the house for us. LuLu, we may end up staying here for a long long time so I asked Angie to take care of momma and daddys house while we lived somewhere else, ok." I say, pulling the tray of food in between us. I pick a grape up and pop it in my mouth. Smiling down at him, chewing. I wish I could tell him the truth but that was never going to happen. I wouldn't let this ruin his young life.

He seems to agree with what I told him and accepted our situation. We eat in silence. I still leave my sandwich untouched. Smirking at it, just knowing it would piss Sam off even more.

"So do I get my own room? I want one with a big window with lots of super heroes flying around and lots of stars on the ceiling." He says, taking a big bite out of his sandwich, as he looks up at me with happiness and hope in them. A sad smile curves my mouth. I want to tell him that I can't decide that. But I don't. Instead, I shrug teasingly and pick up the bag of chips opening them and tossing one back to munch away on. It surprised me that they had my favorite type of chips and fruit, also come to think of it, Turkey sandwiches were my fav too.

And all the suggestions as a replacement for being "allergic" were all my favorites as well. This was really weird. Had Sam known that or was it just a coincidence. Maybe he or his men had been stalking me far longer than I had originally figured.

Once I had my fill of chips and fruit, and Lucas had sat back with a sigh and holding his juice box sipping it contentedly. I chuckle and get up slowly. Lucas looks up at me.

"Come on kiddo I wanna show you something." I say, grabbing his hand and scooting him off the bed. We walk over to the sliding glass door to the balcony. The fresh air is crisp and refreshing as we step outside.

"Woah!" He's eyes grow big and light up like it was Christmas day. His clever eyes scanned over the large forest rolling and flowing, then he turned to the left and noticed the little creek and bridge.

"Can we build a fort over there Bella." He asks pointing to the big tree next to the bubbling creek. It was definitely big enough to build a nice sized tree-house on the top of the branches that hung over the water. I smiled. He was starting to bounce up and down in excitement and I laughed a little at him. But before I can respond, a deep voice cuts me off.

"Actually, we have a tree house already built. If you would like, my friend Paul can take you to check it out?" My head snapped to see Sam casually leaning on the jam of the sliding glass door watching us, Paul a little behind him smirking. It kinda ticked me off at how smug they looked at my startled expanse.

Lucas, also getting startled (the sudden appearance of two really huge grown men would scare any little kid) step behind me; His little arms wrapped tightly around one of my upper thighs and squeezed as tightly to me as he could-almost burrowing his face in my butt. If he wasn't my little baby brother I would have felt weird by it but it was just his way of feeling secure and safe. Instinct typically tells us to hide in or under their mother for protection and that is just what LuLu was doing. I shifted a little from one foot to the other then moved my hand behind me to lay it on gently behind his head. I started to softly scratch my nails through his hair lightly, hoping it comforts him. But he still just pressed his face further into my lower back/jean clad bottom. I let out a little chuckle and shrugged up at the two men.

"I would like to talk to you alone, please." Say's Sam while he looks from Lucas to me. His words were not a question or statement, but more of a demand. Has he come to discuss with me what exactly my role was here and what I supposed to be doing or why the fuck he did all this to began with? A shudder runs through me as to what that all entails, but I know whatever it is I will do any of it all for Lucas's safety.

"Promise to keep him safe." I demand. Looking past Sam and at Paul, directing my statement to him and he nods his head to my request.

"He will come back to me once I get back." It was also a statement not a question and I aimed it right at Sam.

"As soon as we are done talking he'll come running right back into your arms. That is, if Paul can pull him out of that tree fort out back I mentioned." He chuckles at his own joke. I tried to hide how nice his laugh sounded, how it made me flush with warmth and settle in my lower belly. Sighing, I look down, lifting my arm up and twisting my upper torso to look down at Lucas. I contemplated things a little then pulled him a little out so I could squat down to his level and gauge his reactions.

"Do you want to do some exploring and see the tree-fort, yeah?" He gives me a shy smile and nods his head, I smile. "Then go ahead and have a fun time baby. They're not gonna hurt ya kiddo. I promise.'' I threw a look over my shoulder as I spoke to Paul that said, If Lucas comes back to me with one hair out of place or unaccounted for scratch, I would make it so he never was able to have any offspring).

Based on how big Paul's eyes got and the audible swallowing sound he made, my point was met. Sam laughed out loud but quickly covered it with a cough behind his fist. I glare up at him. Then turn back to my little brother.

"I bet if you asked Mr. Paul he would be willing to race you down to the elevators and down out to the back yard." I whisper in his ear. A wide smile spread on Lucas's face and I knew that had done the trick. Once racing got involved he was totally up for anything. Lucas looked up at Paul speculatively then back down to me, still sitting in front of him, then right back over to Paul. He turns and cups his hand around my left ear and whispers. "He looks like he'd lose to a turtle."

I can't help the laugh that erupts from my mouth. I was so caught off guard by my little brothers comment. It was cute and totally ridiculous to think my little 40 pound baby brother was trying to intimidate Paul, who was probably over 260 pounds and well over 6 foot tall. A more joyful laugh roared up and burst through my mouth once more. I couldn't help it. I ruffle Luke's hair and stand back up.

When Paul loudly snorts and Sam starts to laugh a rich belly laugh. I jump, forgetting they were there for a split second. I eyed them suspiciously. They couldn't have heard Luke whisper to me from all the way over here, could they?

Lucas walks over to Paul, giving me one last wave then reaches up and tugs Paul's shirt, indicating to wanting Paul to squat. Paul obliges him and leans down, his eyes widen then gasped. And whispers back into Lucas's ear earning a giggle from my brother. Paul rises up and goes into an instant 'waiting and ready' stance then starts to count to three and Lucas takes off like a rocket. Paul looks over at Sam then me and shakes his head, trotting after my brother. I stare wide eyed in shock. Paul looked totally at ease with my baby brother. Id even venture a guess and say he was actually enjoying spending time with the little guy.

When my brain starts working again I shout out to Luke "behave LuLu, watch where you're going." I'm rewarded with a yelled back "Okay." causing a lighthearted laugh to come from me.

Sam didn't take his eyes off me as we stood silently until the door to the elevators dinged and then closed behind them. With each passing minute my heart beat a little faster and louder. Slowly Sam started to take slow cautious steps toward me, like he was approaching a starved, aggressive stray dog. His eyes held mine and soon we were standing close, chest's almost touching.

Can he hear my heart beating out of my chest? Does he know that he affects me so strongly and that I'm really scared because of those strong feelings. I flinch a little when he raises his hand and runs his thumb across my cheek. I can see the hurt flash in his eyes at my reaction, but I couldn't help it. The man kidnapped me for fuck sake. It would stupid not to anticipate physical retaliation. I was just preparing myself for the blows.

"Kitten, I'd never hurt you. I physically can't. So please don't ever flinch away from me." His eyes hold mine. I can see the pleading in them for me to understand what he says.

"Whatever you want, I'll do. Just leave Lucas out of it. Please don't let him see any of the beatings or inappropriate stuff ok. Please just let me give him a good normal life and I'll do whatever you want." I say. My voice wobbles a little but overall I say it with absolute resolve. Tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I just want you, Kitten." His hand on my cheek and eyes boring into mine.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Bellas p.o.v

My stomach drops at Sams words.

He wants me? what was he playing at?

I knew this already. Obviously he wanted me, otherwise he wouldn't have kidnapped me. TWICE! He obviously wanted to use me for his personal pleasure by that last statement he just made. This was all some sort of sick fantasy to him. I mean this was mine and Lucas's life he was fucking with. but I had already promised and agreed to do anything Sam wanted, that is if he kept my baby brother safe. Tears well up in my eyes, I try my best to push them and the knot that formed in my throat down. The last thing I needed was to show more weakness in front of him. I nod my head slowly, resolute in my decision and ready to do what he wanted- to please him. I try to think of anything to say in reply to his comment about wanting me, but how do you respond to that. Closing my eyes I move my hands to the hem of my shirt and slowly start to lift it up. A traitor tear falls out of the corner of my eye and runs down my neck, disappearing in to my cleavage and I hope Sam didn't see me cry. Before my shirt even rises past my belly button warm tingling hands around my wrists are preventing any further motion.

"What are you doing? Why are you constantly trying to tempt me, do you want me to lose control?"

I frown. "What? You said you wanted me." Confusion clear in my trembling voice. Wasn't this what he wanted?

His eyes soften as he grazes the back of his knuckles across my wet cheek. I don't know why every time he touches me I get these damn treacherous hot pin-prick tingles but I am starting to really like them. They have this way of calming and exciting me all at the same time. Before he can answer, his eyes do that hazy thing, like he was lost in a deep memory. It was the strangest thing. It kinda reminded me of movies or crime dramas where they do a close up on a dead body and the eyes are open, showing lifeless eyes staring back at you. Sam's kinda looked like that right now. I jump when I hear a shouting and then a piercing scream followed by loud crash. It breaks what ever weird bubble was around Sam and I. Cold perspiration breaks out along the back of my neck as the horror filled noises and cries waft up through the open sliding glass door in my room. something was seriously wrong, what was going on outside? it sounded like fighting. I tilted my head up to better listen; screams and growling could be heard but also something else...it sounded like meat being torn apart.

Panic rises in me even more and my heart skips and my eye bulge with terror. Wheres Lucas!? I didn't even give Sam a second thought as I ripped my persons out of his distracted grip. I run towards the closed bedroom door and flung it open, vaguely I hear it slam against the wall as I run straight to the stars vetoing the slow elevator all together. I jump over landings and skip steps, trying to get to my baby as fast as I can. I push myself faster. Lucas was outside somewhere and i had to find him, protect him from what ever was going on out there, fuck it sounded like a goddamn war was being had in the front yard! I catch a glimpse over my shoulder as I hold over the last stair landing- of a very pissed off Sam shouting after me to stop before I go through the door leading to the garage and it closes before he makes it to me.

I remind myself that I should feel sorry for letting the garage safety doors slam in his face but I just couldn't manage the empathy for it. My whole focus was trying to find LuLu. The cries, screams, and tearing sounds started getting louder the closer I got to the door on the other side of the garage that opened to the outside. My stomach begins to churn with unease.

What is happening?!

I throw the heavy door open, the last barrier finally gone between me and the outside. It felt like slow motion, the door opening unavailing a chaos I wasn't expecting. People ran in every direction with different types of supplies and varying degrees of injuries. My head swam. Adrenalin glandes secreting; pumping copious amounts of the hormone through out my nervous system. I stood there in shock and confusion, my head moving in every direction then I rush out into the chaos and freeze as I stand on the gravel, my jaw drops. There right in front of me were dozens of giant horse like wolves fighting each other! My breath catches in my throat, my eyes widen in such fear that it physically hurts and I can feel my body tremble. I raise my hands to my chest clutching my shirt with both- my heart...it was pumping to fast, I could hear it echo in my ears and on my teeth. Movement catches my eyes near the edge of the forest. I gasp. More were oozing out, hundreds of them. I swallow hard and take a involuntary step back. There was blood splattered everywhere, staining everything. The smell of pain and death and rage thick in the air. It made my head spin and skin crawl. Wolves laid motionless around me, some breath shallowly, some looking to be dead and others crawling to escape. Shaking my head I tried to refocus back on my mission to find my baby.

"LUCAS!" I scream, but cant even here it over the rawer of fighting. Tears pour out of my eyes at the sight in front of me and i take off running, frantically dodging between bodies; dead and fighting, trying to search for Lucas. I cant really explain the heartache that grips at my heart while watching the wolves fight and the ones laying suffer or died. Its like a piece of me was laying in each of them; with them- on the stained red grass and dying right along with them. Then another part of my heart was wanting to fight right along side those defending this homestead.

I skid to a stop when a huge brown wolf jumps in front of me staring down at me with haunting red eyes, they glowed with hunger. Blood and dirt caked into its fur and drips from its muzzle, blood and drool fall down as it flicks its tongue to clean the muzzle. The wolf snaps its sharp teeth, they were stained pink and also had dirt embedded in between the gums. A putrid smell hit my nose as it stalked closer. I could smell it and I tried with all my might not to gag from it. I didn't move my feet, I couldn't. I was petrified to the spot, watching this creature stride slowly over to me. Its eyes glowed with a ravenous hunger.

A frantic thought rips from my lips aloud. "This is crazy why are you wolves fighting and attacking us humans anyway.?" This was insane, shit like this doesn't happen, this cant be real.

Just before it was rearing to pounce and attack me another wolf comes barreling at it, a loud yelp erupts from the brown wolf and they skid and tumble a little further away then start clawing and biting at each other. I tremble and try to get myself back under a little control so I can at least move to run away. I waist no more time with this opportunity and take off in another direction.

"LUCAS!,". . . "LUKE!". . ."LULU!" I scream taking off to the back of the house by the little creek Lucas had shown interest in. Hoping with everything I had that the tree forts Sam had talked about were over there. I ran through the tree, yelling out for him, stopping every now and than to listen and then turn in circles to search. "LUUUUUUCAASSSSS!" I Scream at the very top of my lungs. They burned from my effort. Desperation and tears and panic making my head spin and eyes start to blur.

"Bella!" Lucas's little voice cries out behind me and I spin around to see him stepping out from behind a huge Evergreen tree. I practically flew to him, wrapping his tiny body in my arm, falling to my knees once he leap in to my arms. His face was buried in my chest, coating my shirt with his tears and snot and I leaned over hugging him tightly. I was vaguely aware that I was probably hurting his back with the way I was bending over him. It was probably a bad angle while I tried to crush his little body into mine. I kiss him all over. His hair, his forehead, his face, his ears. My hands ran over his little body checking for injury. Tears waterfall down, splashing his face and flowed with his own. So much relief washed over me knowing he safe in my arms.

"Why are you alone hiding by yourself?" I ask, pull back enough to look into his eyes.

"Paul told me to stay in the tree house until he came back for me. But I got scared and wanted you." His red puffy eyes unleashed fresh tears.

"Its okay baby. I'm here. Your safe. I wont let anything bad happen to you." I stood up, carrying him along with me. He moved to wrap his arms and leg around me like a baby Gorilla dose. I need to find a safe place to keep him safe, but where? There was wolves fighting everywhere. I start walking towards the edge of the tree line, heading to the water bank. Maybe if I give the fighting a wide enough birth we can sneak around and find a car and run. I don't know if we can get back to the garage in one piece since the fighting was centered in the heart of that area.

I gasp as we walk around even more wolves, they lay out on the ground, some in the water, others up over the bank and some thrown over the large boulders that were close to the bank of the little creek. they paid us no mind, All nearing there last breaths. even if the wolves had come to whip us all out my heart still broke for them, they where still living breathing creatures and if I was being completely honest with myself I had to admit they were beautiful beings. As we got closer to the homestead it sounded like the fighting was winding down. I noticed that the wolves that were left standing, weren't fighting each other but were actually brushing against each other and sniffing one another. It actually almost looked like they were checking to make sure the other was okay then started to sit back on their haunches almost patiently waiting as a huge black wolf went around. From what I could tell I think the big black wolf was inspecting each one that was dead, injured and still alive walking around. A puff of pride expanded my chest as I watched it finish the task. I scrunch up my nose in confusion. Why on earth would that feeling emerge from within me?

"Luna! Lucas! Thank the spirits, your both okay. I went to the tree house but Lucas was gone and then Sam said you took off." Paul jogged over to us, out of breath and sweat dripped down to the ground as he bent over to catch his breath. a few seconds later he straightened up. Only wearing a pair ratty old jean shorts. Then I noticed his body. It was covered in claw marks. Four long red lines that looked like newly healed scares ran down his right side, they started from his mangled looking right ear to down over his left shoulder and went across the left pectoral and down to stop at his left hip bone. There was blood all over his. the site made my chest tighten with worry and concern for him. The urge of wanting to run over and give him a reassuring hug and tend to his well being ran through me but instead I fought it back as i walk over to him and put my hand on his uninjured arm, voicing my concerns.

"Oh my god!, Paul, are you alright? Look at you, lets get you taken care of." He shakes my hand off his arm and steps forward towards me, reaching like he was going to take Lucas from me, but I snarl at him and twisted out of his reach. A look of hurt flashes in his eyes when I do that, but removes himself and relaxes a little.

"I'm fine, come on I need to get you into the house. Its not safe out here at the moment. A few wolves slipped through our fingers." He grabs my elbow and starts to pull us gently with him back to the house.

"WAIT! This is normal to you? Having wolves fighting around here!? What is going on! I don't understand any of this!" Now that the adrenaline rush of trying to find Lucas was over my shocked brain was finally catching up with me. This whole thing was crazy. Wolfs don't act like this, and they certainly were NOT as big as these wolves lying dead around my very feet. Were they the results of some freaky governmental top secret project worrier thing?

I swear to Christ if one more crazy out of this world thing happens to me I am legit going to scream and then have a aneurysm. Paul just shakes his head at my screaming rant and starts to pull me quicker to the house. Just then as we reach the beginning of the forest path back to the house, two bloody wolves jump out in front of us, blocking our paths. Both growling and snapping there jaws at us. I shift Lucas so he can climb onto my back and whisper into his ear for him to hold on tight just in case I had to take off in a run at my top speed. I wouldn't have to worry about him falling off that way. I'm not sure if me moving Lucas and whispering was what caught there attention but just after I got him settled one of the wolves started for us. Paul jumped forward in a flash and braced himself for the impact, shielding Lucas and I from getting hit.

"Paul!" I gasp and scream but before I could move, Paul started to shake and dark silver fur started spurting and growing out of his skin. My eyes widen and my mouth ajar.

Where Paul once stood only a few seconds ago now held a snarling growling Clydesdale sized dark silver wolf leaping in the air, crashing into our attacker. they rolled off the forest path, claws flying and sharp white teeth nashing at each other. soon I lost sight of them but the sounds of their fight could still be heard.

What the actual fuck!? He just turned into a animal!

movement on the path in front of me brought me back to the other wolf. A terrified blood curdling scream rips through my lips as the second wolf leaps forward running towards me and Lucas. I didn't have time to turn and run so I did the only thing my instincts were scream at me to do, I dropped Lucas and flung my hole body over him, balling him up so that the wolf would only attack me. Yelps of pain echo through to my pounding ears and then everything go's quite. I waited for a impact but nothing ever came. Curious, I pivot slightly and look over my shoulder, only to come face to face with the large black wolf I saw earlier that had been checking on his pack members. My breath catches in my throat as my eyes lock with his. He was so fucking close to me, i could feel his hot breath fan across my shoulders and neck. Its eyes reminded me so much of Sams. A softness started to show in them as we stared. Then this horrible snapping, grinding noises reached my ears, it was like bones and joints breaking, it broke the spell between us, I took in a shuddery breath and close my eyes in a slow blink and when I opened my eyes again there was a very naked Sam sitting where a wolf had been.

"Sam." I quiver out. Then everything crashes down on my at once. The last thing I remember before darkness takes me over was Samuel shouting at Paul to get Lucas and then the feeling of white hot tingles shoot across my body.

_**So this was chapter 10, what did you all think of it? **_

_**this chapter was a little difficult for me to write out, it was the first time I'v ever written a simi fight scene, I hope its not to confusing to read, if it is please let me know if any of you might have a suggestion of a better way for me to fix it. I'm always open to any suggestions or help from all of you. :) **_

_**Also, I'm so sorry its been so long since I last updated a new chapter, I'v been really busy with planning my wedding that's coming up in April and dealing with my health stuff. but I'm hoping to post at least one more chapter today.**_

_**Also thank you so much to everyone that has left comments and reviewed my story, it means everything to me. I love you all so much for showing support.**_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Bellas p.o.v

My mind slowly started to wake up, the fist thing I notice is I was laying in a really comfy warm bed that smelled deliciously like Sam. I could feel the sun was shining over my lower body and hear birds chirping happily outside. Then I feel my eyebrows start to pull together as my sense come back to me. I let out a groan as my head begins to pound. Fuck I needed some ibuprofen.

Everything floods back to me. Hearing the screaming, seeing the blood, watching the wolfs, all the dead bodies, finding Lucas, then Paul finding us, then getting attacked and the black wolf saving us, said black wolf melting away to produce a extremely naked Sam. But that's impossible, people don't turn into wolfs. There is no such things as werewolf's, vampires, faeries, witches, demons or any of that mythical shit. Its all make believe. Fantasy.

Wait, Lucas? Where was Lucas!? Panic rises in me and I shoot up in a sitting position, fighting to ignoring the dizziness and nausea that washes over me. The room was suddenly going dark again. Taking deep breaths through my nose and out through my mouth I look around slowly, recognizing it as the same room Sam gave to me. I look around, someone had closed the blinds while I was waking up. Gratitude floods me and I smile softly at who ever closed the blinds while I rub my pounding head. I look around the room wanting to give my thanks and ask whomever it was in the room what happened. I frown when i find no one. That's weird I could have sworn someone was in here, but no I'm alone. My body felt really weak as I move back the heavy covers and slowly start to stand. Being careful. My joints pop and my back aches. How long was I out for?

I slowly feel my way to the bathroom door, needing to pee. I don't even turn on the lights or close the door. I just do my business and wash my hands then I meander my way to the bedroom door, the handle turns and clicks open. I smile, grateful that it was unlocked. I poke my head out into the hallway. It was bright in the hallway but was quite and empty. Then I walk over to the room Sam said was Lukes

"Lucas?" I whisper-yell, ignoring the scratchiness of my neglected vocal-cords. No answers. Sighing I close his door and I make my way to the elevator, deciding to start at the ground and work my way up. He has to be here. If something happened to Lucas, I would never forgive myself. And most definitely would try to kill Sam.

The elevator stops on the G-floor and before the doors open I can hear people talking. I walk out and turn to follow the sound, coming around the corner I am met with what looked like a huge living-room off to the right. A giant t.v takes up most of the wall, some football game playing on it. A door slams somewhere around me but I ignore it when my eyes land on a small little brunette head with flailing arms in the arm cheering on the guy running for a touchdown on the t.v

"Lucas!" I yelp happily in relief. suddenly, everyone snaps there heads my way to look at me, but I don't really care about them because of the little human that came running into my arms.

"Bella!" Lucas almost trips over his feet as he shoots off the big leather couch and comes running at me, arms flailing about him. I wince when he screams out my real name but smile down at him. I couldn't be mad at him, he had no idea that I didn't want these...people? no they weren't just people, they were something else entirely.

"Careful Lucas, She was asleep a long time. You have to be gentle with her, shes still a little wobbly." Sam says appearing out of no where and grabbed Lucas gently by his arm to stop him. I frown at Sam. If my baby brother wanted to come to me and jump in my arms, then fucking let him. How dare he stop him from coming to me anyway!

Sam holds my heated gaze while talking to Luke, he kinda squirmed under my glare. Yeah that's right you fucker you better be scared. Then I notice there was some emotions I didn't want to admit floating around his eyes, his eyes were so beautiful. They swirled and caught me in a daze.

"Sorry I forgot." Lucas says as Sam lets him go. My baby brother walks over to me slowly, almost like you would when trying to aproche a scared little animal. Then his tiny arms wrap around my thigh and hugs my leg tightly and looks up at me and smiles showing his teeth, I give him a warm smile in return and rub his back sweetly.

"He has been really worried about you, as have I. How do you feel Kitten?" Sam asked.

"I feel fine, a little overwhelmed and achy but, fine." I don't understand why I even explained this to him, a simple fine would have sufficed.

"That's good, but I'd feel better if you'd get checked over by our doctor. You've been out for a good 10 hours now." Sam says, concern warming his eyes. I gasp, 10 hours! Jesus! My brain must have needed the time to process. Then I computed what he had said after that. I scowled at him, what should have been a request to see said doctor was actually a demand and I didn't like it when he ordered me around like that. Sighing through my nose I just scowl but nod my head anyway in agreeance.

Sam smiles and walks over to stand in front of me then reaches for my hand, wait did he mean go see the doctor right now? It was like 8 at night. But the look on his face gave me the hint not to argue. I role my eyes at him then look down at Lucas to tell him to stay here while Sam and I went to see this doctor of his but Sam cuts me off.

"Hey buddy, its time for bed why don't you go upstairs and get ready." He said in such a kind and gentle look Sam gave my brother warmed my heart, He looked at him with so much affection and it confused me that I liked what I was witnessing

"Awe, but you said we could go on your computer and shop for toys." Lucas whines. It makes me give him a stern look of disapproval. He wasn't raised to act like that.

"Lucas, you know better then to act like that." I scold him, he pouts and lowers his head. We may be held against our will here but I'd be damned if Lucas wasn't going to be on his best behavior no mater where we are or the situation we are in. Sam just looks at me, pride showing in his eyes. Then kneels down to a still pouting Lucas.

"I promise LuLu, tomorrow I'll take you to store so you can pick out some toys and we can get stuff for your new bedroom. Ok, wont that be more fun then looking at stuff on a boring laptop?" Sam picked him up then, what surprised me the most was when Luke actually gave him a big hug and went willingly over to Paul when Sam offered Luke to him. I was also shocked that Sam called Lucas by one of his nicknames. Sam ruffled Luke's hair then walked back over to my side and grabbed my hand with out asking this time. I probably looked like a fish with my mouth gaping open and closed. Every time I thought I had this situation and Sam figured out I was thrown for a big loop And on top of all this Lucas wasn't fighting either of them; he was acting really good with them, friendly, Id even say familiar like he dose with family. Lucas never acted like this when he didn't know the person on a more personal level, these people where complete strangers yet there he was cuddled up in Paul's arms on there way out the door to the elevators to (what i guessed) help LuLu get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Bella!" Lucas's voice breaks my inner thoughts and shock, but wince when he yet again yells my real name over Paul's shoulder as they walk over to the elevator.

"Where is his room? I noticed it wasn't across the hall like you told me it would be." I cross my arm, a look of accusation being thrown at him. Crossing my fingers hoping I can convince him to let Lulu stay in the room across from me.

"Its on the top floor next to our room for now, the room across from us will eventually be his but like I just said, we need to get it ready, that one isn't suited to be a bedroom. Its an office at the moment. Now lets get you over to the clinic so Dr. Clearwater can see you, shes expecting us." Sam steps forward and as much as I don't want to go see this Doctor, I still follow.

"What do you mean by OUR room.?" His words repeating in my head. He had said OUR room not MY room. He flicks his eyes to me then back in front of us.

"There's a lot you and I need to talk about," he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "But every fucking time I try, something always interrupts us." he says, Growling out in frustration. I snort. I totally get his frustration, my own was rapidly rising beyond borderline crazy.

"I promise, once we get you checked out I will explain everything to you, why your here, what happened yesterday, whats going on between you and I and what will happen for the future."

We walked for a few minutes, then turned around a corner to stop in front of a big white door with a red cross painted over the glass window. I turned my head to look up t him our gazes locked, His eyes where so dark and stormy. my body responded to him instantly, I could feel my cheeks flush. What I had before thought was lust in his eyes was something else entirely. I was still so confused over everything that has happen but I cant help but feel like something between Sam and I had shifted. I honestly don't know the last time a guy looked at me with any emotion showing other then Lust in their eyes, but Sam- Sam's eyes showed so many different emotions it took my breath away.

"Isabella, my real name is Isabella. My friends and family call me Bella." I finally say without breaking eye contact with him. A small smile pulls at his lips and it sends my heart into little flutters, heat flooding over my ears. He had such a great smile, and those damn lips of his made me yearn to kiss him, to nibble and lick and taste them.

"I know, your brother kept screaming it after you passed out." The amusement was defiantly clear in his voice, I don't know what to say to that. should I thank him for taking care of Lucas while I was passed out? Yell at him for even putting Lucas and I in this situation to began with? Or demand answers for why there was fucking hundreds of wolves warring out with each other or hey how about HOW HE CAN TURN IN TO A FUCKING WOLF! I settled on a slow nod of understanding instead, giving my brain a break. Sam takes a deep breath and turns to open the door. I follow him inside. He walks me past the reception area through a second set of doors, down a hallway and in to the first exam room and gestures for me to sit on the uncomfortable exam chair that is covered by the standard hospital protective paper. Instead of following his orders I walk past him and sit in one of the great chairs lined against the side of the wall.

He lets out a small laugh, before moving to lean against the medical cabinets and sink, crossing his feet and arms. Not even a full minute passes before the door opens and a beautiful woman with long black curly hair, Pulled to one side with a clipped so her curly locks waterfalled down one shoulder. She had the same skin color as Sam and Paul, that gorgeous mocha caramel color. Her lips are painted in a light blush pink, it matched the creamy sparkly pink that was on her eyelids and nails. It gave her a younger glow about her, even if you looked into her eyes you'd see the age she was. She wore a silk blouse in a beautiful rich blue color, her long legs were on display and hugged by a tight pencil skirt, the hem of it stopped about mid thigh. Her feet were enclosed in a pair of bright blue patent leather peep toed heels. They were at lest 4 inch tall heels. The white lab doctor's coat only added to her sex-appeal. She was the perfect example of anyone's most erotic Doctor fantasy. A walking wet dream. Instantly my self-esteem and concordance was knocked down about a thousand. Christ, for a woman in her 50s, she looked like a fucking dark exotic supermodel. FML!

"Dr. Clearwater, thank you for seeing us on such short notice. I know its kinda late." Sam greets her, you could hear the sweet fondness for her in his voice and Jealousy, sharp and powerful, shoots through my insides when I look up at him notice Sam staring at her with even warmer eyes. I try to shake the thoughts out of my mind, but every step she takes that brings her closer to him, is like fuel to the fire inside my chest.

What the hell is wrong with me!?

"Of course, Alpha. And this must be Isabella." She sits on the rolly stool in front of me, smoothly crossing her long shinny copper legs slow and seductive like. It was like they were mocking me. I grit my teeth together, trying hard not to snap at this woman that has me reeling. I'm not normally this insecure, I mean shit- I am a fucking exotic dancer for Christ sake! Men literally drool at my feet because they find me so sexy. But she was defiantly getting under my skin.

"Bella, but yes. Its nice to meet you." I correct her and shake her perfectly manicured hand, it was warm like Sams and extremely soft. Bitterness bites at the edges of my being, why dose she get to sound and look so perfect. Shes old but fuck, she was hot and a god damned doctor! A well educated woman, full of confidence and beauty, and here I was; basically a college drop out with a 5 year old and worked as a stripper.

"I understand you passed out yesterday right after the battle, its been a little under," she looks down at her notes then watch. "Mm, lets just be safe and say you've been out for a good 24 hours." My mouth make a audible popping sound as it opens and I look over to Sam, he had lied about how long I was out. The look he gives me is one of sheepish and full of guilt. She laughs, then starts talking. "Do you have a headache or any nausea?" Sam continued to stare intently at me while she spoke, as if trying to guess the answers himself for me.

"I had a bit of a headache when I woke up, but its pretty much gone now." Dr. Clearwater nodded and Hmm'd at all the right times.

She offered me a smile before standing and facing Sam. Looking at them, even with the age difference they looked so damn perfect for each other and my chest constricted at that thought, then I startle and my eyes go extremely wide. I had wanted to run away from this place and him not 24 hours ago and now I'm jealous over how he and another women look together? I shouldn't even be thinking like this, fuck I am so messed up. I shouldn't want to be the only one that looks good with Sam. I shouldn't want to slap this sweet woman for touching and looking at Sam.

"Shes exhausted, dehydrated and needs some good home cookin in her belly. Alpha, why haven't you feed the poor girl yet? My guess is she hasn't eaten or drank anything since you brought her here. Am i correct?" I hide my smile behind my fist despite my feelings for the doctor. Seeing her chew out a grown 6'4 buff man and seeing his cower away like a scolded puppy was hilarious.

"Thank you Sue." My head snaps up at his use of her first name. Since when are they on first name basis? Wait, since when do I even fucking give a shit?

"Plenty of rest, and make sure she eats something warm and full of lots of calories." She says, waving over her shoulder at us while I hop down from the exam bench. I scowl at the door. Why couldn't she be a rude doctor and maybe even a dude. I hated that even though I was insecure I stilled kinda liked her spunkyness and easy going attitude.

"Lets go to bed." Sam says, slowly opening the door for me to walk through.

"But you said you'd explain everything once we got me all checked over." It was my turn to whine, the same way Lucas had. I needed answers or my brain was going to explode. We walked out of the clinic, making are way over to the elevator. The doors ping close and we slowly ascend to what I assumed was "our" bedroom. I waited for his response.

"There will be plenty of time for that in the morning, Kitten. You heard the Doc, food and rest. Iv already got someone bringing you something to eat." he smiles.

"You PROMISE!, first thing in the morning?" I pin him with a meaningful stare. I wasn't going to let him get away with not telling me everything.

"Yes, man between you and your brother, I'm going to be very busy tomorrow. But yes I promise."

We reach the top level floor and walk out into the hallway. On this floor there are 4 doors. Sam points to each one as we walk past them. One is a kitchen and dinning room, the next is a living-room/game-room. Then on the very end of the hallway on the left is "our" room then across from ours is Lucas' soon to be new bedroom. the room he was staying in now what adjacent to ours. I disentangle from Sams grasp to peak inside LuLu's room, he was snuggled up with Mr. Roody and snoring away, a soft smile of his lips. It warms my heart and I feel my shoulder relax.

I shut the door softly and return to Sams side. He ushers me inside our room and closes the door behind us softly. I stare at the great big comfy looking bed, it took up about a third of the room space and I seriously loved the way it looked. But I was nervous, I still don't know what he expected me to do. Was he expecting me to fuck him tell he falls asleep? I really didn't want to do anything tonight.

"Where am I sleeping?" I ask shyly. Sam looks between me and the bed before heaving a heavy sigh. He walked over to the bed and grabs a few pillows off it, walks over to the couches siting along the wall and flops down on the longest of the two. His head lulling back to stare up at the ceiling, a frown contorting his handsome features. Then like a bolt of lightening he shoots up, turns around to face the couch glaring at it, then dashes around the couch to drag it over to the side of the bed so its level with the bed and jumps over the back of it to lay back down said couch. through this whole process I tried to not giggle at his antics, it was quite amusing to watch.

"The bathroom is through the door over there, everything you would possibly need is already inside. Go ahead and relax, take a bath or have a shower. Which ever you'd prefer." eyes closed as he mutters. Exhaustion making it sound even more rough and gravely.

I nod and tip toe over to the bathroom, closing it and locking it behind me. True to his words there was every single thing a girl would ever need in here. I notice that there was a towel and a soft spaghetti strap nightie sitting onto of the sink. What was most surprising what that, sitting there in the shower was all my favorite bath and body products, my favorite shampoo, conditioner and body wash sat in the corner of the shower stall. I relaxed, indulging in the hot steamy shower. Taking time to shave my legs, armpits, arms and my hoohaa. I seriously don't know why I did all that, its not like I was trying to impress anyone.

Frustrated at my bodies reaction to the man laying only a few feet away from the bathroom, I scrub my skin till its bright pink. Hoping to scrub off all this drama and emotions and rinse them away down the drain. After that I finish up quickly and turn off the water. Wrapping the fluffy purple towel around my body I take the smaller one and start dabbing at my hair. Satisfied with my hair I run a brush through it then down the nightie, it was a deep purple color and felt really soft on my skin. With a start I notice that a pair of my own underwear was sitting on the counter. God I hope a chick put all this stuff in here and not Sam. That's all I needed to think about, Sam with his paws all over my unmentionables.

I chuckle and open the door to let out some of the steam and humidity then turn to grab the mango body butter and start slathering my legs and belly up. But before I did that I listened to make sure Sam had fallen asleep. Happy to hear (rather loud mind you) snoring, I turn around to go back over to the sink and start to rub some butter into my arms. The scent of fresh mango wafting up into my nose. It calmed me down even more. By the time I had moved to my legs a growl rumbled through the bedroom. It shook the mirrors and bathroom door. it caused me squeal out and I kinda fell over, I had just lifted my left leg up to rest it on the bathroom sink for better accesses to slather up when the growl sounded out so of course it startled me into losing my balance and fall over. I pushed my hair out of my face to see Sam literally perched on top of the back of the couch, it reminded me of how cats get ready to jump up on stuff. His eyes were completely back and a bright yellow ring formed around the pupil. they glowed in the dimly light bedroom, a shiver erupted up my spine and across my shoulders, and to my horror, i could feel my nipples start to harder.

"Oh, um, hi. Sorry did I wake you up?" My voice shook and I moved to get up but Sam had flashed into the bathroom and had me pinned under him before I even made it up on my knees. I held my breath as he lowered his head to run his nose over my skin, starting from my clavicle all the way up my neck, his tongue darted out to lick my pules point and bit it lightly. I gasp and my hand shoot up into his hair. The treacherous tingles were making my body hot and start to throb. When his hand moved from my hip up to my breast and rub the nipple with his thumb, a rather embarrassing moan came out of me. my moan must have broke the spell over us because the next second Sam shot up and flow across the room breathing hard, it wasn't the only that I notice that was hard. I blush and sit up fixing my spaghetti strap on the nightie and stand.

"Wh-what was that?" I ask stuttering

"Im-well, ugh! Your just so fucking tempting, I couldn't resist it anymore. You opened the bathroom door and your fresh scent flooded the room and my wolf just kinda took over. Plus when I peaked up at you and seen the way you had your leg propped up on the sink smearing your already sexy legs with lotion it was like the last drop of water in the Dame and I broke." His eyes were cast down but his voice was strong and deep.

"I thought you were sleeping, sorry. Well I'm done now so you can go back to sleep." I say and watch him look up and smile. I guess happy I wasn't mad with him. To be honest I wasn't at all, It felt good to have him on top of me and like I said a million times, I was commented to doing anything he wanted as long at it kept Luke safe.

He went back to lay down on the couch. I sighed and turned the bathroom light out. Complete darkness bathing the bedroom now. Like a cat I tiptoed around the couch and him, to jump up under the blankets of the big bed and scoot all the way to the far side opposite of Sam. I turn my back to him and close my eyes. Hoping sleep took me over soon. A loud sigh sounds behind me before I feel the bed dip, hear the covers slide and them feel a pair of warm arms snake under me, pulling me closer to the other side of the bed closer to the couch. But he doesn't move back to the couch right away, just holds me close to his strong chest. I felt safe, felt warm in his arms. The feeling catches me so off guard and I can only turn my head to stair up at his jaw line. Sam gently kisses my forehead then slides back to the couch.

"Goodnight, Kitten." I don't respond just sigh through my nose and close my eyes as exhaustion takes me over.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Wow, so much has been going on since my last update. First off; my internet has been acting up so I wasn't even able to edit my story since I write all my stuff on Google Drive. Then my gallbladder has been causing me issues, which is worrisome. And now the Coronavirus is wreaking havoc on everyone around the world. It's really impacted us here in Oregon state, but I'm sure its the same around all of you. The venue my wedding was supposed to be held at has laid off over 3000 people around their locations and it has affected my wedding. government has closed down all restaurants, stores and other social gathering places and As of right now there is a ban on any gathering over 25 people, but it is only supposed to last for 4 weeks. *sighs* so hopefully by April 15th we can still have the wedding at our venue. __It's looking like maybe my boyfriend and I might have to be just eloping and then do a big ceremony once all this is over. _

_I'v been so stressed. Haha *smiles and scratches back of head awkwardly* __Then there's all the people that are flying to be at the wedding might not be able to come. Almost everyone in my wedding party is at least 2 states over from me so if the airlines cancels their tickets that's that. __But today I woke up feeling calm and at peace. Last Night I took a hot shower and sorta meditated/ prayed for peace of mind, strength and health. I'm praying for all of you out there too, I hope you all are staying safe out there. This virus is devastating not only our health but also our jobs, economy and livelihoods. Please stay safe and look after yourselves ok._ _Also thank you to everyone that's followed/Favorited and reviewed my story. It means so much to me for all your support._

Bellas.p.o.v

I don't know how long I laid here in his bed. I tried to sleep, I really did. But my mind wouldn't shut down. My brain just kept running over everything that's happened to me over the past few months; Sam, the wolves, the doctor, why my brother and I were here, my feelings towards Sam, and my worry for Lucas. It all played over and over and over in my head until I was practically going insane. And then the most important question of all...Why wasn't I scared anymore of living my life here, and the idea of being with Sam.

I really need answers. I deserved answers. I glance over my shoulder in the direction of where Sam is sleeping. His snoring causes a lopsided smile to form on my lips. Would it be wrong of me to wake him up now to get my answers? He looked so peaceful. Ironic really, with how loudly he was snoring. I slowly sit up in bed, throwing the blankets back and swing my legs over the edge as quietly as possible.

I tip toe slowly in the direction of the bedroom door, doing a small victory jig when I make it to the door and open it successfully without waking up Sam. I step into the hallway and walk to the elevator. Thankfully it isn't the type to ding when opening. I step into the elevator and push the button that reads L/K I guess that meant living space and kitchen?

I step out when it reaches the floor. Surprised to see and hear this floor was so alive. People were bustling around; it reminded me of when I'd stay at my Grandma's farm and chance the chickens she had. As I looked around, this floor seemed to be made up of three open spaces; straight in front my me (and the elevators) was what looked to be the kitchen, the doors had large glass windows and I could see more people scurrying around inside doing their busy jobs.

Not even needing to turn my head, I see to the right of the kitchen doors there were people working over long wooden tables with papers and maps strewn all over (most likely those are the dining rooms) you could plainly see they were in deep conversation based off their rushed tones and the angry fast gestures of their arms. My guess is, they are talking about yesterday's events. I watched them for a few minutes, squinting my eyes and pursing my lips. I contemplated them for a few minutes more then went back to perusing the floor plan.

Just a little more to the right. I can see about 10 people sitting on the couches folding clothes, others sat around the playing games or watching shows and movies. Not to mention all the random teens and kids sprawled out sitting in bean bags doing various teenage activities. Why was there so many people up and busying about at this time of day!. So distracted I forgot why I came down here.

I walk through the set of double swinging doors to the kitchen. If I thought the living room was busy, the kitchen was like a mall during blackfrieday. I stand there wide eyed, taking in all the cooks running about clinking and clanking around. A pretty, young girl about my age was barking out orders, on closer inspection of the girl I could see three long scars going down over her face. It made the side of her face droop down, but even so she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

At that moment, someone came barging through the doors behind me knocking me onto the floor, I sled forward a little and stopped at the girl's feet.

"Ow, ow, ow." I whine out. I don't even bother getting up, I just roll over onto my back and stare up at her from the ground. She had an amused look on her face but didn't laugh at me.

"Oh my. Luna, are you alright? Is there something I can get you?" She says in a rush and bends down, her hands move under my armpits and pulls me up to stand on my bare feet once more. I turn around a giggle a little nervously, a faint sprinkle of red spreading over my cheeks and nose.

"Thanks, I wasn't expecting to get tossed across the room, but that's my own fault. I should've known better than to block the doors of a busy kitchen like this one. Um, I was actually looking to get a midnight snack. But I wasn't expecting to find a working restaurant style kitchen like this one so I got kinda confused and intimidated."

She smiles at me then reaches for my arm. "We would be happy to serve you Luna, anything you want we'll make it for you, wont we ladies?." she says, speaking to the rest of the kitchen staff, they all smile. A chorus of "you betcha's", and "Definitely" rang out. It made me smile and blush as I tucked my chin down to my breast plate. You could tell these ladies loved their jobs and had so much passion for cooking.

"Thanks, you guys are awesome, um, do you think I could have some pancakes and bacon?" I bite my bottom lip in anticipation. Looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Coming right up, Luna." She says joyfully, and then turns to get started on my meal. A kitchen hand came bustling up to me then. I looked at her, waiting to see what she wanted.

"Um, Luna if you'd like to have a seat while you wait for your snack, you can follow me.?" I frown, why do they keep calling me by that name. I nodded and followed her to the end of the long kitchen island, a stool was quickly provided and I plop down.

I enjoyed my time while waiting for my food, just watching them all. Some were washing veggies and cleaning pots and pans, some were chopping various things, others skinning and dressing animals, and some working on making different types of delicious looking desserts.

Just then a tall plate of pancakes and a mound of bacon appear in front of me, my mouth instantly starts to water from the smell. I dig in.

"Oh my god, this tastes amazing, you guys are all angels." I moan out loud while my eyes close voluntarily, resting my head in one hand while I savorly chew the mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes. Then I noticed the total silence. Slowly opening my eyes and looking around, everyone had stopped what they had been working on to stare at me. A mixture of different expressions showed all their faces; some held bashful looks, others gratitude, and some with amusement.

"Um. sorry, I didn't mean to sound so unladylike. These are just the best pancakes I've ever had." I blush.

At that every single person working in the kitchen breaks out into a wide smile. It kinda freaked me out. There were a lot of bright sparkly white teeth being shown around me. It gave me the hibijibis.

"Oh wow, thank you so much Luna! That means too much to us. We are happy to serve you and make you happy," The girl with the scars on her face says then throws her hand out in front of her, indicating she wanted to shake my hand. "I'm Emily, head chef and boss to all these goober girls." She laughs at the nickname and I shake her hand warmly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am honored to be able to eat the food you make. It was amazing." Emily blushes at my compliment then ducks away to go wash my dishes. I say my goodbye and thanks once again then head back out to the living room. I walk over to the couch and see a few people playing what appeared to be COD on the PS4.

"Can I play too?" I ask, at least six pairs of eyes turn to look at me as I stand behind the couch fidgeting while I wait for their answers. All of them shared the same expression- one of shock and confusion and that weird vacant far off look I'd seen Sam and Paul give each other. It was really weird. If I didn't know any better, I'd have sworn they were all having a silent conversation, just like the kind of thing Sam always seems to be doing. I make a mental note to add that to my list of questions I plan on asking Sam later today.

"Who are you?" A tall guy with black hair and hazel eyes stands up and takes a step closer to me. He was tall, buff and really cute. He had a baby face, and his eyes showed that he was actually pretty young.

"Names Bella.'' I say, offering my hand. Everyone's eyes widen and instantly start to make room for me to sit with them on the couch. That was weird. A frown spreading over my face.

"Oh Luna!, Sorry. I didn't realize it was you, I'm Jacob." The smile he gave me made my heart swell with so much happiness it was crazy. He had had one of those smiles that just brightened up the room, making it just a little bit warmer and happier.

"That's Embry in the blue. Quil in the black, Jared in the green, and then the youngsters over there on the beanbags are Seth, Collin and brandy. He points to each person when saying their names.

"Luna." They all say at the same time and nod their heads in unison, some even bowing to me. I blush with embarrassment.

"It's Bella," I corrected with a kind smile. Already having forgotten who was who. One of them, on my left, hands me their controller.

"You can take my turn, Luna." My brows crinkle, I didn't want to steal a turn, I'd have been happy to wait for a free turn.

"I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Isabella, Bella for short, not Luna." I say, politely taking the controller since he wouldn't stop offering it to me. I glance over to see them all with that wired far off spaced out look in their eyes again. I shrugged and decided to start the game. I suck at these games and that is putting it nicely. I just can't seem to be coordinated enough to run and shoot at the same time.

"Ugh this game is cheating!'' I laugh and toss the controller to the next person.

"Don't blame the game, you just need some practice. Your shitty at playing this game though aren't ya." Jacob's head instantly snapped over to the guy that teased me and a weird sound came out of him...it was a growly sound and threw a pillow over to the guy with a little too much oomph.. You can tell Jacob was the little leader of this group of friends. I just laugh and lean back more into the couch, listening to the guys tease and bicker. I quickly fell into the jokes and was soon teasing right along with the best of 'em. The controller ended up making its way back into my hands, this time I was determined to not suck ass and get me some kills.

"Look to the left, Jake is hiding in the bushes." The guy on my left, Jared I think, whispers.

"NO CHEATING!" Jake yells before his character begins shooting at me. The guys burst out laughing as I run straight at Jake's character. My aim sucked but at least I am running and shooting at the same time.

"Run Jake, run!" Quil yells.

I burst out laughing as I start shooting his player, but soon Jake's butt is blocking my view of the t.v screen and game!

"HEY! HEY! HEY! MOVE YOUR ASS!" the big cheater just laughs as I try my hardest to push him out of my way. I begin smacking his butt and hip trying to get him to move but he just laughs harder. Then a monstrous growl erupts through the living room but before I can even blink, Sam has Jacob pinned up against the wall by his neck and lands a hard punch to his face.

"MINE! MY. MATE!" Sam screams out, spittle unintentionally flies out of his mouth to land on Jake's face.

"Samuel!" I yelp out, my hand flings the controller away as I slap them both on the couch in shock. Looking around at the others to see they're all staring at the ground; heads bowed a little, showing the sides of their necks and were practically shaking like little scared puppies. What on earth is going on? What did Jacob even do to warrant that type of treatment.

"Stop! you're hurting him! Let him go right this minute!'' I run over to try and grab Sam's arm as he reels it back, taking aim at Jacob's already bloodied face. I cling to his arm trying to pull with all my might, but it does nothing to stop Sam. He literally brings me with him as he swings his arm out. My body flings hard into the arm and smacks sharply at Jake's torso. A sharp hiss leaves me from the painful impact. When I open my eyes I look up into Sam's face. His eyes snap to mine and my breath catches in my chest. His eyes were completely glowing a bright Gold with Orange burning around the center of the pupil. It makes them look like there were solar rays flashing deeply inside them. I could feel my blood pressure rise with every second I watched them. A growl flows from his snarled up lips. My eyes instantly went to his mouth. What I see scares me even more, Sam's teeth had changed shape! They were now super sharp looking, his top and bottom canines even more so than the rest of them. When he closed his mouth they jutted out from his lips a good few millimeters. I cringe away from him in fear and a loud gasp escapes me. He pulls his arm roughly out of my grasp causing me to fly to the ground, it causes me to do a sorta back flip, causing me to crash my back into the coffee table. I cry out in pain, when I look up through blurry eyes I can see Sam wailing on Jake's face. Before I can scramble up to try and stop Sam again someone yells out a command.

"What is going on in here!- Alpha?" I looked over to see Paul startled, He ran in quickly, authority dripped from his every word.

Alpha?, as in leader? What...is he a leader of a mafia group or something?

I stand up on shaky knees and rush to Paul's side, grabbing his arm and yanking him to Sam.

"Paul! Make him stop! He's gonna kill Jake if he doesn't stop!" I didn't even know I was crying until I saw Paul's shirt soaking wet from me sobbing on it. A strangled sob broke from my chest. To say that I was scared was a complete understatement.

I was terrified.

Paul's face looked confused but his eyes went into that far off look they all seem to do so often, staring at Samuel. Finally Paul snapped back into reality, He moved so he was both next to Sam and protectively in front of me. I pressed into Paul's back seeking comfort and safety. I never did like violence. Removing my face from between his shoulder blades I noticed that Paul's head was tilted to the side, with his hands held loose at his sides. It was a really submissive stance but also looked like he was ready to move at any given chance. I knew this only because the coiling of muscles I felt beneath my fingers gave him away.

"Alpha. I mean no disrespect, but you're scaring your mate. She's terrified right now." Paul spokes slowly, in a neutral soft tone but also very clearly and takes small steps forward. Sam's burning solar ray gaze flexes to Paul, rage clear in his features. For a moment I'm terrified for Paul, -I chew on the skin of my bottom lip with nerves- Sam's eyes quickly move to me. Tears waterfall down my cheeks as I try to piece together what is happening and if Jacob was going to be okay.

Sam's eyes soften as he drops Jacob to the floor. He takes a step towards Paul and I. Without thinking, I step closer to Paul's back so that he is shielding me.

"Alpha, they need help over on the East borderline." Paul says, his voice calm and soothing, full of understanding.

Sam nods slowly, never once taking his eyes off me. Slowly, I notice his eyes start to go back to their normal warm and caring chocolate color.

I could see so many emotions playing across his handsome face; I can see the anger, sadness, regret, remorse, and self loathing. All of those emotions swirling around. Every fiber of my being was begging me to go to him, wrap my arms around him and tell him everything was ok. But I was also so terrified. I'd never seen so much hate and anger in one person before.

My gaze dropped to the floor. Deep down I know he would never lay a hand on me or Lucas, But that still doesn't change the fact he was capable of that kind of destruction in such a short amount of time. Who's to say that hair trigger wouldn't be directed to Lucas.

Sam sulks out of the room without another word. My eyes follow him as he runs through the back door and into the forest. I sidestep Paul so that I can move over to where Jacob was sitting, I wanted to check on him. All my instincts were screaming at me to make sure he was ok.

"He'll be alright, but you should go back upstairs and get some more rest. Plus we don't want to make things worse with you walking around wearing what you are now. He deliberately glances down then back up to my face. I blush knowing exactly what he was talking about but I hadn't really cared till he said something about it. I just cross my arms over my chest, hiding my hardened nipples, due to the cold and not by arousal. I knew the nightie I wore was thin and only came to the middle of my thigh. Plus having a profession as an exotic dancer, modesty kinda dulled itself down. I was extremely comfortable with my body so I had no reservations about showing it. Sorta force of habit.

"What do you think, I'll make things worse? If it's the way I'm dressed I'll just go get a blanket." I say. Paul's face didn't change emotion when he glanced over to Jacob. The others had surrounded him and were helping him to stand up.

"Sam is a good guy, really he is. But it is in his nature to react to those that show disrespect to him.'' I stare at Paul in confusion.

"Wha-" I begin to say. But Paul's interrupts me.

"Tomorrow, or rather later on today after you've woken up from your nap, Sam promised to explain and he will. But you need to go upstairs to your floor at the very least. Please." he said. I noticed we had walked back to the elevators. Paul gently nudges me inside them and then I am being lifted up to my floor. Right before the doors had shut on me I was able to get a glimpse of Jacob, to my surprise he looked pretty good. He only had a few cuts. Even though all the blood on his face and shirt showed otherwise, he was perfectly fine now.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N- Wowwee, can you believe it! Two chapters in the same week! Haha. Today is a great, I woke up feeling so happy and full of energy so I took advantage of this awesomeness and did some chores and edited a chapter or two. Hehe hope you like this chapter. **_

Oh also as of 6pm pst on March 26 2020 My Fiance and I had to cancel our wedding, I am beyond devastated, stressed, heartbroken, and overwhelmed with how many people I need to privately text, call, and or FB mesge. Iv been crying my eyes out for the past few hours. So much hard planning and work went in to this, Im so upset that I cant have all my friends and family be here to see me marry my best friend and soulmate. *takes deep breath* but God knows what my plan is and i have to trust him in this right, let it fall into his hands.

CHAPTER 13

_****Also remember its still super late, just a little after midnight and bella is heading up to try and sleep ****some more****.****_

**Bella p.o.v**

I walked off the elevator slowly. The shock of Sam's anger and strength was so overwhelming. Ya I put two and two together that everyone here was most likely supernatural beings. You'd have to be a cosmic dumb ass to not notice the way everyone here acted, oh and lets not forget the fucking werewolf war that happened right in their damn front yard! Silent tears started blubbering out of my eyes. I couldn't stop them from running down my face. the anger, frustration and worry making them fall fast and hard. I think I was finally having a nervous breakdown. Maybe this was just my subconscious finally coping fully, like….my brain is totally coming to terms that this is really my life for the forever future. Well, better late than never right. But i knew what would help me- I just wanted to be near Lucas, he always calmed me down.

The early morning colors of dawn poked through the windows of my room as I open my door and walk over to the king sized bed, I noticed theirs a little lump in the middle of the bed underneath the duvet. I calmly walk over and slightly pull the cover up enough to reveal a little iron man clad toosh poking up in the air. Lucas always slept like this, his feet and knees tucked under him and completely encased under the blankets. The boy loved to snuggle and be toasty warm. I pulled the blankets back a little more and slowly crawl to the middle, scoop him up in my arms, being careful to not wake him and I lay us both up higher to the headboard.

I kiss LuLu's head and close my eyes, welcoming sleep. All was going to be okay as long as Lucas was safe and happy then nothing else mattered to me.

But what the hell was everyone talking about with them calling me Luna, everyone bending over backwards for me, no one stopping Sam from trying to kill Jake, and then Paul calling me Sams mate. With those thoughts weighing heavy on my mind I start to fall asleep.

Lucas stirred a little in his sleep, but it was still way to early for him to be getting up. I reach over gently and stroke his eyebrows softly helping him to settle back down. Mom used to do that to both myself and Lucas when ever we were sick or distressed. It was so soothing, we both loved it. It always worked, Luke went straight back to sleep as did I.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"But I cant leave my big sister, Bella needs me." Lucas' anxious voice starts to wake me up, he was trying to stay quite I could tell by the way he tried to whisper. By the closeness of the whispers it was clear they were somewhere inside the room. My guess is Sam had brought Luke over to the couch to talk.

"I know buddy, but look how tired she is. Lets leave her to sleep. You go shopping with Uncle Paul and buy all kinds of cool toys and stuff for your new room, I promise to stay here and look after her Bud." Sam says. His whisper much better then Lucas's, but I'm still able to hear them.

"Anything I want? And you promise to use your wolfy to protect her encase bad guys show back up, okay.?"

"I promise." Sam chuckles.

I honestly don't know why I stayed under the covers and pretend to be sleeping. But I did. Maybe it was because I wanted to see how Sam acts with Lucas, maybe I just wanted to see if Sam said anything significant to LuLu or maybe I just was enjoying the peace I felt knowing my family was safe. So I continued to hide under the massive mountain of covers- That is until the door clicked silently and I hear the fast thudding of Lucas' little feet running down the hallway.

"I know you're awake, Bella." His whispers. Sam's husky voice was close, like right next to my ear. Damn, how did he know? I take a deep breath and slowly push the blankets back, slowly sitting up in bed. Sams tortured sounding groan brings my attention up to meet his hungry eyes. He gives a pointed look down to my body then back up to my face. I frown and look down. My eyes widen and I gasp, my hand fumbles to fix my spaghetti straps on my nightie, somehow the top had twisted around, one of my tits was sticking out of the arm hole. I blush hard and hear him clear his throat. Normally I wouldn't have really minded- I mean shit the first time we had met I was practically naked and was grinding on him- So why was i being all bashful now!

I finally get the courage to look up at him through the curtain of my messy morning hair. He wasn't even looking at me he was staring down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. His brows were pinched and I could see the tips of his ears starting to turn bright red. Weird thing was, I found it completely adorable, also I thought I'd be scared to be around him, after how he acted last-er-early this morning, but sitting here watching him avoid my eyes at all cost and turn red was too cute.

"Can we talk now, Kitten.?" He mumbles while awkwardly scratching behind his neck. what happened to the big confident- leather jacket wearing- sexy smelling- lopsided smirking Samuel I was so familiar with. You could feel the tension in the air. it sizzled and choked around us. He seemed so different from the way he acted last night. The Sam from last night was angry, possessive and out for blood. Now he seemed...contrite and ashamed. I was getting emotional whiplash from his bipolar tendencies.

"Depends Sam. Are you going to stare at the floor the entire time?" I respond, fighting back a smirk that was playing on my lips.

"I-i'm afraid to see tears in your eyes again because your afraid of me. Please don't fear me, I would never hurt you. Or Lucas for that matter." My smirk instantly vanished. I try to swallow the emotional lump in my throat. There was so much vulnerability in his voice, it quivered and broke with unshed tears.

Wait...What? Is he talking about what happened last night? I mean, Yeah I was freaked out and Yeah I was scared Sam was going to kill Jake and Okay yes, for like 2 minutes I contemplated if Sam would ever turn that furry and strength on me and Lucas but once I had finally laid down and relaxed I knew deep down Sam -And anyone else that lived here- would never hurt us.

Though ever since I met Sam he has always walked, talked and acted with strong confidence. The guy who never showed any kind of weakness and yet here he is afraid to even look at me because he is scared he'll see fear on my face; It brought out strong feelings from with in me. My instincts were urging me to go to him, wrap my arms around him, hold him tightly and tell him everything was fine. I seriously don't get my emotions and thoughts about this man. I hate him for kidnapping me but I want to show him compassion and care. What the fuck is going on!

"Please look at me so we can talk. I really need answers Sam. My brain is so confused about all this. I hate you for kidnapping me and taking me and my brother away from everything we know. And still I care about you AND everyone else around here! I feel safe when your with me," Ending my rant in a whisper, pausing to take a breath then start back up on my rant.

"I get warm fuzzy feelings when ever I see you or your people with my little brother...I mean I fucking trust you all SAM!. I'm convinced I'v got Stockholm Syndrome. Cant you understand where I'm coming from here!?" I rush out.

He finally looks up to meet my gaze and my breath hitches in my throat. His eyes held so many raw emotion, It made them look like warm pots of swirling dark chocolate. His -oh so suckable- bottom lip trapped between his sharp teeth. As bad as it sounds, all I could think about was what his lips would feel like against my own; kissing them, licking them, nibbling on them, and sucking on them, feeling them around my hard nipples. Sam approaching the bed broke me from my little fantasy. He was kneeling down on the ground to my right side by the bed resting his forearms close to my leg and reach out to take my right hand.

"I promised you answers and you will get them. Where do you want me to start, Kitten?" He whispers as he tucked a strip of hair behind my ear.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I blurt out, taking a breath. A genuine smile crosses his face. The kind of smile that can make a girl go weak in the knees. Thank goodness I was sitting in the bed.

"The simple answer Kitten is, because you're mine." I narrow my eyes, cross my arms and huff in annoyance. Dose he think this is funny? If he isn't going to give me serious answers then I'm not going to show anymore of my nice side. I brush past him and go to the bedroom door to throw him out.

"No, No, No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't throw me out, please." His hand shoots out and grabs my wrist with a gentle but firm tug, I fall back into his arms precariously balanced over his legs. He had moved from the floor to sit on the edge at the end of the bed. Sams fast reflexes had left me breathless and a little surprised.

"When I say your mine, I mean that you're the other half to my soul. My one true love. My Luna...My Mate." Having a feeling this was going to be a serious conversation, i wanted to make sure I wasn't distracted by the pleasant tingles his touch gave me so I wiggle out of his grasp and sit next to him on the bed. I turn to face him; placing one leg folded under me and the other bent at the knee to rest my chin on it, wrapping my arms tightly so my bent knee was tucked close to my body and waited quietly for him to continue. Sam takes a deep breath then runs his fingers through his hair. I noticed his hand shook a little, I'm guessing from nerves.

"I'm a werewolf Bella, also called a Shifter, I am the Alpha and Leader of the PacificNorthWest, we are the largest pack in America and with every wolf they are blessed by the spirits and moon goddess. We are given a mate. In other parts of the nations they are called Imprints. Mates are people that will complete the Wolf. This person helps balance their inner wolf. Their our Mate and you are MINE. I knew you were my mate the minute I smelt you as I walked inside the club, then I saw you dancing on that fucking stage and when our eyes met it all cemented for me. Bella You are my Luna, mate, and imprint. We are meant for each other, literally born to be together, made specifically to be what the other is lacking and what the other would ever want."

I notice his hands start to shake even harder. I wasn't sure if it was from stress, anger or nerves. It takes him a few minutes to continue and I just sit quietly, unsure of what to say or do.

"Im sorry about the way we first met and how I acted that night. Its just, watching those other men looking at you, touching and thinking about what is mine...them getting turned on by your dancing My wolf was screaming at me to do something as soon as possible… I needed to get you out of there. Bring you back home, here with me before **_HE_** did something we'd regret later on. I had no idea about Lucas being your baby brother. I had assumed Lucas wad a boyfriend, And that only made me feel even more possessive over you and I am so sorry about that."

Honestly, this was all so much to take it. My eyes glaze over and I stare off into space, my brain doing its best trying to comprehend everything Sam's telling me. He said everything with such sincerity that I couldn't not help but to believe it all. Wow. werewolf's? Soul mates? Forever together? A prince charming that sweeps me off my feet and whisk's me away from my misery into a life of laugh and luxury. This doesn't happen in the real world. It has to be a sick joke to mess with my head. But somehow I knew deep down at the core of my marrow that this was all truth he spoke.

"Bella, I know this is a lot, but please give me a chance. Don't push me away, I know I messed there at the beginning, but in my mind I didn't have any other options. Please believe me." He finishes. Sam's head slowly raises to up into my eyes, his own swirling with tears and raw emotion. It broke my heart to see him like this. Even so I still had some things to say to him and I needed time to further process everything.

I still myself, taking a deep breath through my nose letting the air to expand my chest and with a slow exhale I open my eyes ready to talk.

"Thank you for apologizing. That dose mean something to me. But this is all happening so fast. Id like some time to think about all this." I say as I stand up, making my way to the bedroom door and this time, Sam doesn't stop me but follows me to it, I open the door pausing in the entryway to look up at him. He stare down at me with sad eyes. I could see a sliver of hope shining through but it was darkened by his sadness of losing me. So I gave him a small encouraging smile -hoping he wasn't to devastated- I tilt my head indicating I'd like him to give me some space for the time being to thinking and figure out what my next move was.

"Lucas should be home in a few house with Paul. They didn't go that far just a few towns over to the closest Mall, so the wont be gone long. I'm going to do somethings around the pack till they get back but if you need me, ask anyone and they will call for me ill be here in minutes."

I just nod and keep my face blank. He walks out and I slowly close the door behind him. Not bothering with locking the door. I slouch on the door, thumping my head hard against the cherry wood and sliding down to the floor lifelessly, hands falling limp at my sides.

Holy fucking shit! Im mated to a Werewolf...not just any Werewolf but the Alpha of the largest Pack in America. What am I sopossed to do with all this information!?


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Bella's p.o.v

I stared at my reflection in the mirror until the edges began to fog from the running hot shower. After the way Sam described how he felt about my job, it made me feel so dirty. It made me feel sick. So many different things have been parading around in my head and I forced myself to focus on one thing at a time. Saving myself a little pain. I started to peel my clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor near the door. Sighing I step under the spray, the warm water beating down on my skin, I can feel my muscles relax little by little. But that only last's a few minutes before my body starts to tense as Sams voice floats to the for front of my mind.

We were...ARE, Soul mates.

Do I even believe in soul mates? Lust..absolutely. Iv seen it plenty of times in the eyes of the men I danced for. But Sam is offering something totally different. Something more deep and profound. Not Lust at all, he was offering me his heart and soul...his Love.

I look around the shower and bathroom, annoyance suddenly taking over my body. God did he have to be such a sweet, caring and considerate man. Any and everything I have wanted is all at my finger tips and all I'v done is act like a complete cunt to him.

My eyes notice his body wash sitting on the other side of the shower. I bite my lip thinking about Sam naked and wet in this very shower. A moan comes up and out of my mouth. I open the bottle of original recipe Old Spice body wash and take a deep sniff. A tingling starts to build between my legs. Shocked at my bodies response, My eyes flash open and I hurry to put the bottle back and then finish up my shower. That reaction kinda freaked me out, never have I ever got so turned on by a damn bottle of shower jell. I hurry and turn the water off and wrap myself in another fluffy purple towel. I ignore my hair; only giving it a few pats to sop up most of the moisture, but basically leaving my hair damp and dripping down my back then move to get dressed.

I curse out loud, I had forgot to bring my fresh clothes into the bathroom with me. I secure my towel a little tighter around my body, I eye the black shirt that was hanging on the towel rack. Probably forgotten to be thrown into the dirty hamper from Sam this morning. Maybe Sam wont mind if I borrow it for a little bit. Mine and Lucas' things hadn't been delivered to our rooms yet. I think that was due to that werewolf battle that happened yesterday. Which reminds me, I need to ask Sam what that was about.

I step out of the bathroom and into the all to familiar bedroom Sam and I share. Steam billows out around me, even with his t-shirt on I still keep my towel wrapped around my lower half. Walking around the bed to Sam's dresser in search of sorta shorts or underwear but then my step falters as I see what is sitting on top of the king sized bed. My Hope chest, dufflebag, and sitting on top of all the stuff was Mr. Roody dog, Lucas' stuff animal. A big smile breaking across my lips

My mom made him when she found out she was pregnant with Lucas and has been LuLus best friend ever since. After mom and dad died LuLu never went anywhere without Mr. Roody. My eyes grow wide when I realize Luke hadn't asked for him since we'd been here. I grab the Big plushie dog and sit on the bed, hugging it close to me not really minding the water dripping from my hair wetting the bed. I cant help but wonder what my parents would say about this situation. Actually, had my parents not of died I wouldn't have gotten the job at the club and therefore I wouldn't have met Samuel. Sadness begins to flow through me as I adjust Mr. Roodys bow tie.

I startle a little when the bedroom door opens without warning.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were still in the shower!" The girl immediately drops the clothes she was carrying to cover her eyes. I couldn't help the giggles that come out of me. She was so cute.

"Its okay hun, you just startled me. I thought you might have been Sam walking in." I say giggling again.

"My name is Kim, I'm Jared's Mate. I brought you some fresh cloths. I wasn't sure if you had any so I thought I'd offer some." She says as her gaze travels behind me to the stuff on the bed then back to me. Her green eyes sparkle with kindness and it makes my heart squeeze with fondness for her.

"Its great to meet you Kim, my name is Bella. Although I don't remember who Jared is, its still great to meet ya." She hands me the pile of clothes and turns around so I can change.

"Really?" She says, tilting her head to the side in confusion and her brows pinch. "He was the one you sat next to last night and played COD. Jared is Alpha Sam's third in command. You'll see Jared always hanging around Sam and Paul. I'm sure you met him before last night too." She gave me a pointed look and I wondered if she meant the other guy that helped kidnap me both times with Sam and Paul. I hadn't really been paying much attention last night with my head full of unanswered questions and lack of sleep plus.

"Well, there was a third guy with them when they kidnapped me the first time, but I wasn't introduced." I mutter under my breath a hint of sarcasm dipping into my tone. Kim suddenly spins around from her spot near the bed, she had wondered over to look at the open photo albums I had started looking through. Her eyes big and saucers.

"Kidnapped. The. First. Time?!" I swallowed hard as I nod my head slowly. Disconcerted from her very much animalistic smile. If looks could kill, oh boy. I think I just got Jared into trouble. Oops. suddenly, Kim gets an evil smile on her face as her gaze meets my confused one.

"I feel like there is a story that needs to be retold so I can fully understand what happened to you, We can bond over some retail therapy," She wants to take me shopping? I didn't really feel like shopping, but I guess it would be nice to clear my head and have some fun.

I look down at the outfit she gave me. A simple pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. We actually looked about the same size in pants, but her boob are a little smaller than mine so the tank top was kinda tight on me.

"Ill meet you down in the garage. I just have to grab my wallet." Her long black hair swirls as she turns around fast and heads out the door to the elevator. I go and open my duffel bag, yes I had clothes in there but they were really ugly ones and not suited to wear going into town with. I dig around to find the sneakers I kept in there and then, looking around to make sure no one was looking or in the room, I moved quickly and grabbed the book that lain at the bottom of my duffel pulling out a couple hundreds then rehid the wade of cash back inside the tome (The Book of Commonsense). Oh that also reminds me I need to ask Sam for my phone back. With that thought I go and grab the black zipper sweater I assumed was Sam's -by the scent- and make my way down to the garage. Everything looked the same, only a few cars were missing. Before I can reminisce about my past escape Kim burst through the door from the stairwell pointing to an old hot rode Dodge Charger resting in the back corner of the garage.

"Hurry, Get in!" she laughs as she dives inside the car and revs the engine to life. My door is barley shut before she hits the gas, revering and peeling out, skidding to a turning stop that spins us around so the car is pointing out to the driveway.

"What's going on!." I yelp, white knuckling the 'oh shit' handle and the dashboard.

"Just getting a little payback on your behalf. Here take this and use it how ever much you want, its on him." She tosses me a black card with Sam's name on it.

"Wha-No I ca-." She interrupts me mid-sentence by spouting off 4 random numbers to me. I frown at her, totally confused.

"The Pin... it's 2345. Now, we have a little bit of a drive before we get to Seattle, Why don't you tell me about the kidnapping and all that it implies. I want to know what they did to you and how you've been handling it." I look at her like she's grown a second head. What did she do on my behalf? Do I even what to know? What ever it was O can only giggle at her. She was a little spitfire. I twirl the black card in my fingers, thinking about where I should even begin this story. Then a thought pops in my head.

"Can I ask you something first Kim?." she glances over to me smiles and then nods. I take a breath and square my shoulders and turn to face her -the best I could- in my seat.

"Jared is your mate, as in your soul mate? Are you a werewolf too?

"No. I'm human. I met Jar at school years ago. And yes we are soul mates, and imprints. He was created just for me as I was made and born just for him." She gets a sweet smile on her face and her voice changes to a soft loving tone. She makes it sound so….perfect you could tell she love Jared very much. Still that didn't change how I felt, sure I got tingles when Sam touched me and I was insanely attracted to him...but those were all Lustful emotions..definitely NOT LOVE.

"Um, well. I was wondering, whats it like? Having a werewolf for a. . .erm, boyfriend?" I ask, uncertainty thick in my voice. A genuine smile graces her face and I'm not sure if she even know its there. A few seconds pass, most likely thinking about her answer first.

"Its amazing. I have never felt so loved and cherished before in my life. Bella your Wolf will love you for the rest of your lives. He will fight for you, kill for you. He will do everything in his power to make sure you are happy. They love do damn deeply it almost makes you feel overwhelmed and when the mating bond is complete you both are able to feel each others emotions and will be able to speak telepathically to one another." I nod, staying silent and just watch her drive then a a deep frown causes her lips to tighten and her forehead to crease. Right before I'm about to ask whats wrong she beats me to it.

"Although, Sometimes a newly mated wolf will sometimes act stupid and do dump shit or get a little to hot headed. I'm sure you've witnessed some of that behavior already with Sam huh?" She asked giving me a sideways glance. I just nod with my eyebrows raising to emphasizing the meaning behind my nod. Sam was definitely growing more and more possessive and territorial of me.

"Mine is definitely going to be getting a piece of my mind AND foot when I get home. Jared should have done something to stop alpha Sam from doing that stupid kidnapping plan. My god, that has to be the worst idea I'v ever heard of." Kim's voice started to turn hard and pissed sound towards her mate. I'd thought I would just give her the basics of what happened to me but I ended up telling her everything, including me running back home and how my feet got all fucked up in the process.

We arrived in Seattle a little after 2 hours and 30 minutes...Kim was a crazy ass fast driver. The girl had a serious lead foot. We ended up parking in a underground mall garage close to the food court. We shopped, ate and shopped some more. I kinda felt bad for spending so much of Sams money. Nearly $600 on cloths and other stuff! I had left guilty for spending Sam's money, especially because I didn't know his financial situation but he said he would buy me anything I ever wanted or needed, same for Lucas too and Kim had reminded me that he deserved to 'spoil' me after the way I have been treat and kidnapped twice. When she put it like that my guilt kinda simmered down and a evil smirk was plastered on my face the rest of the day.

On the ride home we were singing along to the radio when all of a sudden she get a serious look on her face. I bite my bottom lip with anxiety. This couldn't be good.

"Before we get back to the house, I have to say something to you. I said having a werewolf mate is amazing right? But I don't want you thinking that it will be all rainbows and happy cloud 9 stuff all the time just because you are both made for each other." She gets a far off look in her eye for a moment and then suddenly jerks the car to the side and breaks sharply to a stop, putting the car in bark for a moment. my blood pressure had rose and I ended up clutching onto the dash once more to prevent myself from slamming into it. Fucking hell this girl is more of a crazy driver then me! and that's saying something. I turn my head towards her giving her an accusatory glare. She was gripping the staring wheel with both hands, the skin around her tight knuckles turning that yellowish white from low blood circulation. Her nostrils had flared and she was breathing harshly with her eyes closed. Kim seemed to be battling with something and it only raised my curiosity even more. after a few minutes she slowing opens her eyes and turns her head to look at me, the corners of her eyes seemed to soften just a little while she stared. I gave her a encouraging smile, wanting her to divulge everything she could.

"Bella, your souls compliment each other, Yes; but he will still challenge you and you will challenge him right back. You'll fight, and bicker and get annoyed with each other. Push each others buttons and feeling, You will feel like your at you're limits...but don't give up ok. Wolves are some of the most stubborn beings on earth. But I promise you, if you accept Sam and his wolf it will be the best thing that will have ever happened to your and Lucas's life." Kim spoke with such conviction and honesty that I didn't doubt her one bit.

I nodded slowly before looking out the window, just thinking about everything she said. Great i had even more shit to think about now. Ugh! but her little speech did help me understand just a little bit better. As she started the car back up and pulled back onto the main rode we spent the rest of the drive in silence. It was the first time we had been silent since I met Kim. I spent the whole drive absorbing everything she told me.

Soon the house -well more like a huge mansion- was coming into view and the second I looked up from my lap my breath caught in my throat. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that greeted us.

Both Kim and I let out a gasp and simultaneously, we both said (my response in a strong loud voice, hers in a whispery breathy soft voice) "Oh my God"


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N Hey everyone, Another chapter being updated...I guess I'm putting all my focus into my writing, its helping me cope with my depression and disappointment in not being able to have the wedding. yeah, yeah I know- I sound so selfish, what with everyone suffering out in the world and I know my wedding wasn't the only one that's been canceled or postponed but I cant help how my heart feels right now. Hopefully my writing can help me to disappear in to writing my story**_

CHAPTER 15

Bella p.o.v

In the instant my eyes looked up out through the front windshield everything around me slowed down. It felt like time stopped and I was just suspending there trying to comprehend what exactly was going on in front of me. There running around in the yard was a huge brown wolf, but what caught my eye even quicker was who was chasing the big brown wolf...was Lucas, My very small, very young little brother. My eye widen in disbelief at the scene before me.

LuLu's face looked so happy. A smile so huge Id swear it was about to bust his face and I could hear the high pitched giggles even while I was still in a moving care. It was a look of pure joy on his face -him zig zagging around trying to catch the wolf. Said wolf leaping over my baby brothers body and giving LuLu those cute ornery puppy gestures where they wiggle their butts high up in the air. It made my brother giggle even harder and try to catch the Brown Wolf even quicker. I hadn't seen that look on my baby brothers face in such a long time, not since before our parents past away. I could feel my nose burn and my eye prickle with emotion, trying my best to swallow the lump down my tight throat so as not to let the tears spill over. We pass the little group and continue down the gravel driveway to turn passed the garage building and park the Charger in a outside parking lot that was behind it that I didn't even know existed. Being as quite as possible I get out of the car and close the door then slowly walked around the building making my way back over to the little mixed group of humans, wolfs and my baby brother. I did my best to stay hidden, being as quite as I could not wanting to disturb LuLu from playing. My eyes stayed glued to his happy face and my heart swelled with content and safety knowing Lucas was happy here and was safe.

I pivot a little looking around I see who all was outside with Luke, my eyes land on Sam standing in nothing but a pair of basketball short, his skin glistening from sweat. Subconsciously licking my lips and I watch Lucas come running into Sam's arms, Sam swooping my baby brother and tossing him on his back and together they began chasing the brown wolf. They looked so natural together. Sam was laughing and play fighting with Luke, while Luke would try to tackle him and if Luke couldn't he'd give up and then try to catch the Brown wolf once more. Laughter filled the little meadow that was the front yard they played in. Again that contentment and security welled up in my chest. This felt right, it felt like Lucas and I finally found the place we had always belonged.

Slowly I watch from my hiding spot, my eyes fallow him as Sam brake away from the wolf and Luke's playing to walk back over to the edge of the forest. He was sticking close to the edge of the tree line. He crossed his arms high on his chest and widened his stance a little, it reminded me of our bouncers at the club that would stand guard and ready to spring. Only in Sam's case he wasn't Big from being Fat like the bouncers at the club. Sam was big from his height and the muscle he wore. He oozed authority and intimidation.

My eyes venture over large arms, broad shoulders, taught hard pectorals and defined washboard abs. while enjoying the eye-candy my head had absentmindedly tilted and the tip of my tongue caught between my front teeth. He was simply mouthwatering. I especially loved admiring the exceedingly tempting happy trail and deep V-line he always seemed to be taunting me with.

I hadn't realized my mouth was still handing open till Kim walked up next to me and gently nudged my chin with her knuckles, closing my mouth for me. startling I flail my arms and stagger away from her almost whacking her in the face as I regained my composure. I clear my throat awkwardly and could feel the heat rise from my chest up to my ears.

"Drooling just a little there, Honey." Kim winks at me, a little teasing tone to her voice. I return the sheepish smile, the a light blush rises up my clavicle to rest over my cheeks, cursing my stupid blushing tendency.

A content silence falls on us as we watch the happy group continue to play around when a shrill whistle cuts through the air next to me making me jump and let out a harsh screech. self preservation had my body move on its own, My eyes instantly close and my hands shoot to cover my ears. When I peek my eyes open I realize i had crouched down, still holding my ears I look up and glare daggers at Kim. She had let out one of those whistles you make with your fingers, standing right next to me and it made my ears ring. Jesus Christ couldn't she of warned me before ripping one out.

She dose it again but this time I'm ready for it. Then she yells out. "Jared!" Kim calls sweetly, and the wolf that had been playing with LuLu this whole time comes trotting over, his tongue lulling out to the side in a wolfie grin. Then my eyes catch Sam and I watch in awe and Sam -in one glorious muscle flexing movement- reached down to hoisted Lucas up onto his broad shoulders and starts walking over to us.

"I bought you something Jar-Bear." Kim bites her lip and walking to the car indicating for all of us to fallow her, I try to keep my giggles silent.

"Its for helping in the kidnapping of Bella, twice. you have 2 hours to bring I inside unless your planing to sleep on it outside, I suggest you move quick." She says all the while struggling with the huge plush dog bed, huffing in annoyance as she struggles to toss it over to her wolf, then walks off with a flick of her long dark hair to go back inside the house. The bed legit was the same size as Jared's wolf, he could easily fit on it. I was hiding my chuckling behind my hand as I watched the emotions fly across Jared's face. I can hear Sam cover his laughter with coughing.

I stand there and stare at the stunned wolf, unsure if I should say something to him. Poor wolf-Jared just stood there staring; completely paralyzed, like- for real he had paused in his walk over to us and froze mid-step. He finally moved his head to look down at the bed then back to his retreating mate. A soft whining noise started to build up. His ears lane flat and tail tucked under his belly. Then suddenly he yelped and took off like a lost puppy following Kim inside the house still in wolf form. I shake my head and chuckle. I still have to get used to that. Wolfs.

"Bet'cha a Kiss on the lips Jar is sleeping outside tonight," He chuckles as he lowers Lucas down onto his feet between us and wraps his arm around my lower back, hand resting on my hipbone. I jerk my head up to look at him, my eyes squinting to stare at him speculatively. He sure sounded cocky and from the cheeky smile forming on his lips I am right in my assumption... Yep definitely a cocky shit.

"Bella! Come look and see what Paul and I got!" Lucas says bouncing on his tiptoes and grabs my hand tightly. Before I could react I was being pulled into the house by my little ball of energy called a little brother and Sam picking up the dog bed and tossing it into the open garage, still laughing.

"We went to a bunch of really cool stores and guess what, I got to pick out my own bed!" Lucas was practically vibrating with excitement while we waited in the elevator to get to our living quarters. I can hardly believe how much Lucas had taken to living here already. His bright innocence and utter happiness shining like a beacon over my dark mood the past few weeks. Is it the innocence of a child who has no idea of what is really happening here? Dose it matter? I mean, okay, kidnapping -not the best solution to Sam's situation- But Sam and all his pack have been nothing but welcoming and kind to both me and Lucas. Sam may not have started out that great...okay it was fucked up beyond compare. Though, since Iv been here at the house he has been kinda...sorta...really nice. Though he thinks I'm his soulmate, I wonder if he would be this way if I wasn't his mate. If I hadn't been his Soulmate would he of still asked me for a private dance that night? Would we maybe end up being together still? The little voice of doubt in my head quips.

There is that word again, soulmates. Can two random people from different worlds actually be completely meant for each other like that? The whole love at first site, imprinting on someone like a baby duck dose, is that all true? An unladylike snort rips from my nose. I never believed in fairy tales. Then again, I never believed in werewolf's and vampires, yet here they are.

"Look! Look! Look!. . . I got LEGOS!" Lucas' excited voice pulls my attention back to him as he opens his bedroom door. I step into the room and My eyes bug out from the mess in front of me. my hand fly's to my forehead in a legitimate facepalm with An involuntary high pitch groan/squeak comes out of the back of my throat. Sure enough, there were legos everywhere. It looked like a mine field. Those evil little foot bleeders were scattered all over the open space of the floor in his room. Then my eyes start to travel the room. It was decked out in Iron Man, Legos movie AND Pokemon stuff. The walls had Iron man wall decals, the bedspread was Legos, there was weird little Pokemon creatures sporadically placed all over. In one corner there was a little plastic table and chair set, next to it was one of those kid paper canvases. I turn to the right and see a huge electronic gaming system set up and a flat screen t.v sitting in a dark wood entertainment center. that makes me frown, I wasn't to happy about seeing all the electronic stuff. I didn't let Lucas have any gaming systems in his room. He was only aloud 1 hour a day of gaming and it was always out in the living room where I could keep my eye on him. I aloud him to have a small T.V and dvd play in his room but that was it. He was aloud one movie during bedtime to fall asleep too.

I sighed and gave Sam a disapproving glare over my shoulder. Sam just shrugged, a lopsided smirk playing on his lips than walks down the hall to the elevators. I walked over to Lucas, gearing myself up for a little tantrum over removing the ps4, xbox and switch from his room But before I was able to say anything Lucas started babbling again.

"And look Bells, Sam said you found Mr. Roody!" He ran to the bed and grabbed the stuff Dog before running back over to me.

"Wow," I smile and decide to wait tell later to break his little heart. Besides he seemed to not even care or notice the gaming systems.

"I hope you said thank you to Sam and Paul for everything they have given you." My hand run through his hair and lean to kiss his forhead.

He looks up at me with great big horrified eyes. That look was all I needed to know he didn't. Tutting him and giving him a teasing little finger shake. I know he was young but manners are very important to learn. We were "guests" here so I wanted Lucas to show respect. Come to think of it, I should find Sam and thank him for my shopping trip with Kim. and probably also return his credit card back to him.

"Lucas. You need to go find Paul and Sam right now and tell them Thank you for such a fun day and all the gifts they got you. Understand?"

"Yes. Ma'm." Lucas jumps down off my lap and skips off to go find Paul.

shaking my head as I follow my baby brother out of his room. Lucas was already down the hall and bouncing away while he wait for the elevator to open up. Watching him causes overwhelming love to erupt through my body, I couldn't take it anymore I just had to hold him. I run up to my baby brother wrap my arms around him and smash a long loud smoochy kiss to his cheek making a loud "MmmmmmmUah!" sound

"I love you, you little goober." I hold him close peppering his face with fast kisses.

"No! Eck! Bella get off." He tries to wiggle away but I just start to tickle his sides letting out a over exaggerated Mua-ha-ha laugh.

"You are powerless against me little man, say it." He was in stitches by now and kept wiggling trying to get free. We both giggle and wrestling seeing who can tickle the other the most, have a really fun time.

"O-k okay, I-I L-Love you too!" He laughs out. I give him one last smooch on the cheek then we stand up, I press the down arrow button again and the door dings open.

Holding hands, Luke and I wait for the elevator to stop on the living room/kitchen floor. Lucas's smile continues to shine brightly on his face, his excitement tangible. As soon as the door opens to the livingroom floor Lucas takes off running, I just shake my head and disembark the elevator at a normal speed off to look for Sam.

just then a thought occurs to me and stop in my tracks, thinking reflecting on my emotions and how i was feeling right this very minute -I wasn't worrying about Lucas now that he was out of my sight, I wasn't worried he would get hurt or lost or treated badly one bit. I was completely fine with him running off on his own now. Thinking further on this, I myself didn't feel scared or trapped or worried for my own safety either. At this very moment I felt like this was my home now. Deep down I felt like I was where I was meant to be. I knew everyone on this homestead would fight tooth and nail to protect Lucas and I. I truly trusted these wolves. Suddenly my eyes widen as it all sinks in. I was actually comfortable here. I don't know if I believe in soulmate, but what I do know, is that Sam dose and everyone else around here dose too. I had to find Sam, I really needed to talk to him. being a busy house it wasn't hard for me to find someone to show me directions, I stop the nearest person walking by, A man in his mid Forties with glasses holding a cell phone to his ear and a thick file under his arm.

"Excuse me, do you know where Samuel is?" I ask politely. The man looks down at me like I'm a crazy person.

"Alpha is usually in his office around this time of day. Its just around that corner, second door on your right." His tone was a condescending, and when he said the word Alpha, he put extra emphasis on the importance in calling Sam by that.

"Thank you very much." I say, hastily running away before the man can ask me any questions. My heart beats fast as I round the corner and walk up to the second door on the right. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm probably crazy and I'm most definitely scared But I am doing this no mater what. There are four doors in this hallway, two on each side. All four are large, dark wood and had name plates on them. The first door on my left read Jared, I walk on a little slower and ready the rest. The two on my right read Paul and then Jacob. I stop at the last door on the left, it read, ALPHA SAMUEL ULEY. His door was the only one that had a full name and title on it. Guess it made since, really. I fidgeted back and forth on my feet and took a deep breath and close my eyes as I try to build up the courage to knock. Squaring my shoulders I glare at the door then with a sharp nod I knock hesitantly to afraid of disturbing him in the middle of something important.

"Come in." A deep resounding voice says. Oh god just from the sound of his voice I could tell I'd interrupted him. I release the breath I had been holding and open the door just enough so I can poke my head inside. Sam was siting behind a large desk with a laptop open on top of it. His eyes switching between the screen and a bunch of papers strewn out in front of him and furiously typing away. Two gorgeous tall dark oak bookshelf's stood on either side of the desk behind him. Making him look even more king-like and manly. A comfortable looking black leather couch was station before of his desk, for when there were guests to sit. Beside the back bookshelf's were two large windows and through those windows I could see. There was also a glass door that had white sheer curtains that hid balcony on the corner of the right side of the room.

"Are you busy? I can come back later." I say nervously, ducking my head back out into the hallway.

"NO, No, Not at all. Come on in." He rushes out of his seat and sprinting around his desk to open his office door for me to be pulled inside the room. After awkwardly sliding inside his office the first that hits me was the scent in the room. His musky, spicy cologne floods my nostrils and I kick myself for never realizing before just how damn good he smells. His chocolate eyes hold my gaze and I feel like he can see every secret I have ever tried to hide -Every emotion i have ever masked- he can see them.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Sam's voice was low and gravely,. It caressed my skin causing me to shiver, making me amorous for him. I loved the way my name rolled out of his mouth, the way it sounded in his deep baritone voice.

"Um. yeah. Here's your card back. Thank you for giving it to me." I shove the card forward a little aggressively. Sam lets out a hearty laugh when he sees it and reaches for his back pocket grabbing out a thick wallet, he takes the card from me and places it back inside the wallet. I don't know if he did it on purpose or by accented but when he grabbed the card his pointer finger slides down from my knuckle to the tip of my own finger causing those hot pin-prick tingles to ignite up my arm. I was pretty sure he noticed my shiver and enjoyed my reaction to him -If his shit eating grin was anything to go by.-

"I was beginning to think someone stole it. I should have known that Kim would've wanted some payback on me." He laughs again confirming my suspicion that she had indeed stole her Alphas card. Briefly I wondered how that was even possible to do. I sorta frown at myself, I mean...I wanted to feel guilty about using his card I really did because of how he has been so great with Lucas and I, but then I had to remind myself that he did kidnap me not once but twice and both times where really scary events. I watched him as he puts his wallet away

"You okay, Bella?" Again that shiver runs up my spine at the sound of my name coming from his lips. There just isn't anyway to ignore this thing -what ever it is- between us any longer. My body had a mind of its own and every time he is near me I feel like I'll just combust from the fiery tingles he always ignites inside by body. The way he stares into my eyes with so much love, trust, longing and protection. It just flows through them and into me. Its clear to me now what I wanted to do.

"Okay." I breath out. Sam just looks at me with the cutest confused expression on his face. I take a deep breath then look up into his dark eye and close the distance between us. I could his body tense as I neared him than I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head against his chest. He doesn't respond right away, to shocked by my actions so I just grip him tighter tell his arms wrap themselves around my waist. I take in deep gulps of his scent to help my nerves. I could hear his heart rate pick up, beating just as wildly and nervously as mine.

I stretch my neck to look up into his eyes as I tell him what I had to say. With one last delicious gulp of his scent I whisper out "Ill be your mate Sam." I swear, I heard his heart stop, stutter, then start back up again only beat three times faster then before.

In one of his fast heartbeats he adjusted us so that my arms were around his neck and his were securely wrapped around my waist. I cant lie and say I'm not scared. I am, Heartbreak is something I cant handle right now. But the tingles on my skin and the billions of butterfly's that erupt in my stomach every time Sam gets near me or touches me is differently something more then just lust. Also the development on how secure and safe I feel here, secure enough to let LuLu go around as he please.

In the depth of my bones I just knew this decision was the right choice to make. Fuck Stalkhome Syndrome...We are talking about supernatural beings here for crying out loud! This would work.

It just had to.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N- Hello my lovlie readers, I don't really have much to report in the way of a Author Notes other then saying thankyou so much for all your support and all the reviews you all have given this story. It means so much to me and I love you all for showing appreciation and love for this story. I'm so happy you all are enjoying it. Im sure some of you are a little disappointed about Bella accepting so quick and her not asking for more explanation, but please remember this is a slow build up story, also this story doesn't fallow much if any of the Twilight books. This is all coming from my own imagination and how I want things to play out. Bella will get more explanations on the weird Werewolf battle that happened a few chapters ago, also just because she finally excepted her fate on being here dose not mean shes going to lose her identity/snark/spunkyself. The Bella that I have written reflects on my own personality (as most writers tend to do with main characters) so shes not going to change much just because shes accepted Sam. Oh and don't worry Sam will be doing lots of groveling and worshiping before Bella fully lets Sam off the hook. Im really sorry if any of you have been ****disappointed**** with how the story is going, I'm trying my hardest to make it a great story for you all :-/ **_

CHAPTER 16

Bellas. P.o.v

"Bella. Are we gonna be living here forever now?" Lucas asks while I gently comb through his wet hair. My hand pauses briefly, what was I supposed to say to that? I cant say yes because what if Sam and I don't work out? Can 'soul mates' even NOT workout?

"I don't know kiddo, one day at a time remember?" He nods his head. I finish up brushing his arm then I walk back over to my baby, bending down to pick him up we walk out of my bathroom to go across the hall. I lay him in his new bed and tuck the blankets around him.

"My little Burrito Baby. There. Snug as a bug. Goodnight LuLu. Love you." I kiss his cheeks then forehead, before I turn off the lights and set the timer on the t.v to turn off after the Monsters Inc. movie ends. He's been on this kick of Pixar movies. I walk back over to my baby, leaning down on the floor at the head of his bed and just watch him, admiring his cute little face and unruly hair. Raising my hand up I start to run my fingers through his damp hair one last time, smiling when i notice his already drooping eyes. He was so sleepy. Jared, Paul and Sam had worn him out with all the shopping and playing they did today. I chuckle softly as I lean down to give him one last sweet kiss to his head then tiptoe out the door, shutting it softly behind me.

I walk back over to the bedroom I share with Sam. Opening the door slowly and peaking my head around the door thinking he might have been in there getting ready for bed by now. But the rooms empty. I may have accepted to be his mate (if even had a choice in the matter) but that didn't mean I wasn't still apprehensive to be near him more than necessary till I got more explanation, Oh don't think I didn't notice him dodging some of my questions- Like what was with that werewolf battle, Or if LuLu and I were still on "house arrest" and couldn't go see Angie, Or even better if me and my brother could one day go back to living in the house my parents left me. A frustrated Sigh passes my lips. Why cant life be easy...All I wanted was to raise my little brother to be a good man and live a quite life- even if I had to undress for men to get paid.

setting on the end of the bed I was able to see the bathroom, rolling my eyes I grunt and walk over to clean up the flooded bathroom, shaking my head and muttering about being related to a little merman instead of a human boy. Bathroom now clean, I make my way over to the sliding glass doors to go set outside in the balcony reclining chairs needing to distress a little bit and Ill admit this was my favorite area in the house.

I swing open the sliding glass door and take a deep breath of fresh cool air, the smell of forest and rain instantly calming my frayed nerves. I walk over to a lounge chair and let out a slow sigh while I relax and gaze up at the night sky. The stairs illuminate the sky so brightly and for a moment I'm lost in the beauty of it all. The vast emptiness of it all makes me feel small in the grand scheme of things. I lean back for I'm laying flat on the chair and stretch my arms up approve my head, my tank top rose up revealing most of my midsection. It felt nice feeling the cool wind graze my skin. with one knee bent while the other stretched out I relax even further into the chair, I hadn't even realized that my eyes had closed while I listened to the natural sounds of the forests night life until...

"Now here's a sight I can get used to." Sam whispers next to my ear, kissing and nips it.

A rather loud scream rips from me as I roll off the chair in surprise making me fall over off the chair landing with a thump and a "oughf". I hear Sams belly laugh but cant see him. I crawl on my hands and knees back up on to the chair. Spitting hair out of my mouth and calming my racing heart.

"what the Hell Sam! Did ya need to scare the shit out of me, worn a fucking girl next time."

"What were you thinking about so hard out here, Kitten. But I'll admit that was some kinda welcoming you gave me." He whispers basically ignoring my heated question, He leaned down to whisper against my neck still laughing softly and arranged me so I was now pressed up against his chest sitting in his lap. I role my eyes and give a sigh of indignation but still heat rises up my neck to stop at my cheeks flattered and embarrassed by his words. Where the hell did he come from? I didn't even hear the bastard walk into the room.

"I actually came out here to get some peace of mind," I sigh worryingly. "Sam...You know there is still a lot we need to talk about." I whisper back, not wanting to disturb the calm quite around us. I can feel his lips start to softly run up and down the skin of my neck behind my left ear. "Specifics?" He murmurs mater of factually into my neck, I just nod in answer. Sam gives a heavy sigh, I probably ruined his good mood no doubt. Then he starts up the lip message on my neck.

Chuckling, I fumble to try and get off his lap so I can sit next to him but his arms tighten around my waist stopping me all together. I wanted some distance between us so I can focus on getting my answers. Having him being so close was distracting and would most likely crumble my resolve to get them. See, After I had told Sam I would be his mate, Sam had started to be a lot more physical with me. I didn't mind for the most part, It had helped with the dull ache in my chest I had all the time since we had met. Now that I know he doesn't just want me for my body I could refuse any "unwanted" attention.

"Sam, there's a lot we don't know about each other still and you haven't told me everything in-telling Werewolves. We are Soul Mate Strangers." I laugh nervously at the absurdity of my words but I cant deny the fact about how right now felt really good to be in his arms.

"I have no secrets from you. Whatever you want to know I'm happy to tell you. I know when we talked this morning it wasn't the most in depth conversation, I was in a hurry but we can talk more now, Ill answer any more question you have Kitten. I hope to get to know you a lot more too." Sam's eyes flickered back and forth between my own. His facial expression was so intense, his eyes started to darken and I struggled not to blush under his heated gaze.

Then all of a sudden his mood changes yet gain and a big smile spreads across his face showing off his white teeth. It cause my breath to get stuck in my throat and my head to spin just a little. He was just so beautiful.

"Hey do you want to play twenty question first?" He says, eyes sparkling. He looked so happy and carefree. It was the first time I'd seen him completely unguarded, it made him look so much younger.

I nod, promising myself to ask him the more important questions I have. Sam stands up quickly pulling me into the bedroom and sits us comfortably on the bed. I moved away from him to lean against the headboard and pillows while he lays down resting his head on my bare legs. His stubble tickling my thigh when he started to nuzzle against it.

"You first. Kitten." He turns on his side to face me, arms wrapping around my leg hugging it tightly. I swear the man looked giddier then a kid in a video game store. I sigh through my nose, well I started this conversation I gotta go through with it now. It wasn't just him, I really wanted more answers about wolves and mates but where do I start? I cant just dive right into the hard stuff, can I?

"How old are you?" I start.

"26. You?" He says, eagerness shining bright in his eyes.

"19. But I turn 20 in about 2 months." I could see the slight fraction his eyes made from haring how young I am compared to him but did a pretty good job at covering it up. I'm not sure is he was surprised that I was so young in general or the fact I am so young and was working as a exotic dancer and taking care of a little boy.

"My turn, Why were you working in a strip club." It was my turn to widen the eyes. I stared down at him thinking about my answer. I didn't expect him to ask that question right off the bat.

looking away not wanting to make eye contact. I clear my throat. I didn't want to bring up the topic about my parents and their accident right. I wasn't ready to talk about them to basically a complete stranger even if said stranger was meant to be my mate. I didn't know Samuel enough to make myself that vulnerable in front of him. So I just gave him the honest, most simple and truthful answer I could. "Money, I had to support Lucas and myself and that was the best paying job that paid me the most." I couldn't look him in the eye while I spoke or after when I finished waiting for his response.

He leans up on his elbow and reaches out brushing his knuckles over my cheek trying to comfort me then leans back and takes my hand in his, he brings our joined hands up to him warm plum lips kissing each one of my knuckles. Heat rises up from my belly and reaches my eyes. The simple act seemed so intimate, it left me a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Kitten." Sam's eyes meet mine when he presses my palm into his cheek, nuzzling it. Sparks ignite on my hand and run up my arm, over my shoulder and down my spine to finally land in the pit of my belly where the butterfly's woke up and started to flutter about. The sensation almost made me feel like I was going to pass out or throw up or something. I wasn't sure which And I loved every second of it.

"Why did you choose me as your mate?" I ask determined, giving him a hard stare. There was no way I'll let him give me the run around on this question.

"I wish I could say I did choose you, but the truth is Bella I was actually blessed by the spirits and moon Goddess, they're the ones that choose our destined mates. Sometimes if an Alpha hasn't found their true mate or imprint once they reach 30 years of age they can take one for themselves but that usually always brings on problem but I am thankful, I was able to find you before I was forced to take one of my own free will. I don't know what I did to deserve such a good little mate like you, but I am so glade you are mine." He whispered the last part out while his hand returned to cup my cheek.

"You hardly know me, how can you say I'm perfect for you?" I whisper shyly. He takes a deep breath and moves to scoot up closer to me, We were nose to nose now, I could feel his warm breath brush my lips, subconsciously licking my dry lips. His ruff thumb absentmindedly was tracing patterns over my cheek and occasionally would trace my bottom lip. His eyes flicked back and forth trying to read what my own held. Then an emotion passes over his face, I had a feeling he wasn't done talking.

"I know that you care about your family to the point that you will do any and everything necessary, Bella. I know that it takes a lot of strength to look after another person and make sure your doing everything to the best of your ability's, sacrificing yourself to care for another. I know you stand up for what you believe in and that when someone earns your trust you don't leave then behind unprotected. That's why you wouldn't leave your house without Lucas and without leaving a note and money for your friend that was with you the day we came to get you. I know that you like to play pranks and laugh and fool around having fun with the few pack members you know now. I know that your favorite food to eat is anything chocolate. I know that your parents let you that house we picked you up at and that your emancipated and that you've got a strong backbone and will always put me in my place when needed," He laughs at that and I blush hard looking away. "I also know that you feel the connection we share and have been fighting it till about last week and are now starting to accept it." I look up into his eyes and my breathing hitches. There were so many emotion floating around in his melted chocolate orbs that I couldn't stop myself from closing the distance and pressing my lips to his.

On instinct, my fingers laced through his hair and he moved to sit up fully not breaking the kiss and scooped me up to straddle his lap, pulling us even closer together. It felt like fireworks were exploding around me with how much relief eased out of my body. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and poked the tip of my tongue out to run over his bottom lip. He groaned and opened his mouth, tongue flicking out to lightly brush my own. His hands were starting to wonder, one was clutching my ass and the other was pressing flat between my shoulder blades to push me closer to him. When I felt his erection jump and poke me through my legs I let out a whimper and bit down on his bottom lip rather hard. I was rewarded with a dark deep growl and his hand holding my ass to squeeze me hard and push me down on him.

We started to slow down after a few minutes, our lips would hover and barely brush tell Sam tentatively pulled away. I kept my fingers laced in the nape of his hair as we stared at one another. His eye were blown and black with a strong ring of that beautiful orangey gold around them, his wolf was out and I wasn't gonna lie...I loved the way they looked or ignore that tingly feeling of slight danger that bubbled under my skin. He was a little flushed and breathing hard. I'm sure I looked the same with Lips swollen and red; a hot flush covering my chest, neck and face. Sporting some messy hair to company it. I wondered if I looked as love drunk as felt?

"Oh and by the way, I never intended to keep you away from your life back at your home -well maybe your job- but you can go see your friends, family and home anytime you'd like. oh also remind me later to give back your cell phone. I have it stashed in my desk," He then heaves a heavy sigh. "Just please don't be gone for to long okay and Please Please don't run away again like you did that first time. Oh and we will be talking about that," He gave me a heated look that said _Ya I didn't forget about that, Your_ _in trouble little girl_, "When wolves and mates are separated for long periods of time it starts to become physically painful and my wolf starts to get really anxious. I know back when Paul, Jared and I picked you and Lucas up at your house I had said you wouldn't be going back there ever again but that was my wolf talking. Id like to believe I can trust you enough to know you would never want to run away from me again now that you know me and the pack better."

Wow, I wasn't expecting to hear all that. it answered so many of my questions. I was also really happy that he was talking to me so openly, from my experience men didn't show their emotions very well. I felt a lot better about my situation, I was also happy that we were establishing more trust and it was nice to know he never intended to keep me away from my life back home, also it seemed like he wasn't purposely keeping me from having my cell phone but was just forgetting to give it back to me. (he must be super busy, no doubt with his pack) still didn't mean I wasn't going to make him grovel.

"Um stupid question, but dose this mean being your Mate make you my boyfriend?" I held his gaze and I swear my insides turned to jelly. He let out a chuckle that made my heart skip a few beats before his forehead rested with mine. We breathed in each others essence, his eyes flicked from my lips back up to my eyes. I could tell he really wanted to kiss me again.

"Bella, I may not know your last name yet, but I am most definitely your boyfriend. If you'll have me that it." He says with a bashful smile. I just kiss him as my answer. I mean why not, for the last five minutes he had turned me into a wet, wanting and horny mess and he questions if i want him!? Then an evil thought pops in my head and I smirk into the kiss getting ready to speak. Time for a little teasing payback.

"Hmm...would it have to be an exclusive relationship or can I keep my options open. Paul dose seem pretty yummy." I know, I know I am terrible but I just loved getting him all riled up and he deserved it. Like the sandwich thing when he first kidnapped me. Pulling back when he stopped participating in kissing I look up at him, his eyes had darkened and that orange gold ring around the pupil was getting thicker by the second. A ruthful growl sounded at the back of his throat and I found the noise extremely sexy. I wiggled a little on his lap from it, want rising up hot and heavy from my center and some sorta friction. In a flash my back made contact with the bed cover and his lips smashed on mine. He pushed my legs open with his knee to lay between them, snuggling his hips into my heated junction.

The kiss deepened while and I gave my hips a few hips pivots, rutting against him, curious as to what his reaction would be. God Im such a tease. (hear the sarcasm?) My hands find their way under his shirt feeling the hot smooth skin. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. God this was amazing, I'd never felt any of these sensations before. You'd never think it bye the way I'm acting like such a little cock whore but I'm actually really a virgin. This is the first time iv ever been kissed like this. Sure Iv fooled around with a few high school boys back when I was still in school but I never let it get that far. Sam just brought out the seductress in me. I pulled away from Sam, which was rather difficult might I add to gasp for air and maybe slow down our little tet-a-tet. Sam wasn't having any of that though. When I turned my lips away he just started to kiss, nip and bite up and down my neck. Making me gasp and moan at certain tender spots. The man was wicked with those lips.

"You're mine, Kitten. Always and Forever, only mine!" He mumbles in between nip and kisses on my neck. A rather loud moan bursts out of me when he bites down rather roughly at a certain spot behind my neck and causes my ladies bits to get extremely hot and tingly.

"Only yours." The words leave my lips on there own volition, it was like I was on autopilot. I could feel Sam smile against my skin as he began to suck and kiss that extremely sensitive spot again causing me to make noises even a Porn Star would be jealous of. A part of me was so embarrassed and another part of me didn't give a fuck and hopped Sam was leaving his mark on me. Things were getting a little to heated right now but before I could stop Sam my brothers voice bellowed out.

"Bella?" Lucas's little voice called from behind our door. In a panic I push Sam off me caught off guard from my forceful push he tumbled over the end of the end and lands with a hard thud and a quite "ow." I scramble off the bed and scurry over to Sam, helping him up. "Oh god I'm sorry." I whisper-yell then kiss Sam's cheek before Lucas opens the door and walks in.

"I cant sleep." Lucas says, hugging Mr. Rood Dog tightly in his arm. I could see the tear stains that had dried. Oh my poor baby. I rush over to him giving him some much needed cuddles.

"why don't we go get some warm milk, then we can cuddle up in bed while we watch a movie together. Okay." He nods and stretches out his arms for me to pick him up. I bend down and sweep him up into my arms.

"Ill be back later." I say over my shoulder to Sam, hooking Lucas up on my hip them look back at Sam hoping he understands how sorry I am about leaving him in the heat of the moment like this.

"Okay no problem, I think I'll just go take a cold shower then." Sam groans out and discreetly adjusts himself in his basketball shorts. I smirk up at him and mouth LATER to him. His eyes darken and that orange/gold ring starts to form around his pupils. He walks up to me and growls softly in my ear so Lucas cant hear but I get the message. He liked my idea. Sam's lips travel down my ear to the junction where neck meets shoulder, his teeth grazes the top of my clavicle then leans away, heading to the bathroom.

"You should take a hot shower Sammy, not a cold one. Cold showers aren't good. Don't you want to be toasty warm after getting out of the shower?" Lucas says. I turn my head to my sweet, innocent little baby brother. My giggles start bubbling up and out before I can even help it. His sweet face scrunched up at the idea of most likely taking a bath in the cold water and hating the idea of it. I kiss his forehead then look back at Sam where he had walked into the bathroom but then popped his head out of the bathroom door to smirk and waved his arms saying, "I'm too hot for toasty showers, little man. I need to cool down a little." His eyes smolder at me then he winks and I felt the blood rush back to my cheeks. I was about to respond but Sam just laughs and slams the bathroom door shut and I promptly hear water running. I couldn't stop the smile from breaking out and shake my head at Sam's playfulness, What have I gotten myself into now.

"Come on LuLu, lets go down to the kitchen, we can grab some warm milk and a cookie, ill even let you take it back to bed and we can watch Peter Pan." Luke smiles at me and slaps his little hands on both sides of my head and holds my face while giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek, wiggles out of my arms and then goes off running for the elevator. Shaking my head at his weirdness I give the bathroom door one last quick look over my shoulder and then fallow my baby brother out, bedroom door KA-thunking shut behind me.

The kitchen, more like a restaurant than kitchen if you asked me, was bustling around like always, seeing as they catered to a huge house. I walked over to the swinging doors, Luke's little hand swinging in my own. He was skipping and humming, his bad dream long forgotten, the boy had way to much energy at this time of night. Pushing open the kitchen door slowly I scan the room quickly and push Luke over to the far end where the industrial style refrigerate was. I plunk Luke on top of the counter and give him a look saying '_don't move_' he smiles and swings his legs happily. I reach behind him and grab a little glass then move over to open the fridge and grab the milk out, closing the door I jump a little. Emily was leaning against the counter talking to Luke a soft smile playing on her lips and holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. From the smell and heat coming off the plate they were fresh.

LuLu's eyes grow wide then shift over to me for permission. "Go ahead bud, I all ready said we could get one. Your lucky Emily can read minds, she had a plate waiting just for you. Only one, though bud." I say firmly, but still show my love and sweetness for him. Emily just watched with warmth in her eyes and a coy smile playing on her lips. Luke grabbed a cookie, his eyes never strayed from Emily. A curious and accusing look shone in them. I chuckle through my nose, He thought Emily could really read mind.

Emily winks at me then says, "Oh yeah Lucas. Auntie Emily has all kinds of powers so you better be careful, I'll know when your trying to sneak in and steal these." She whispers and jiggles the balancing plate of cookies a little. Luke, who was taking a sip of his warm milk ended up gulping half of it down nervously.

"Ok little man time to say goodnight, give Em one of your bear hugs and say thank you for the yummy cookie." I say as I put the milk back in the fridge. Out of my peripheral vision I see LuLu give Emily a great big hug, her hand petting his head sweetly and gives him a sweet kiss on the side of his head. "Goodnight my little Cookie Monster." She says and puts him down on the floor. I offer my hand to him and with a wave goodnight to Emily we are off back to his room.

When we get back to the top floor and I get LuLu tucked in and have the movie going, I was starting to get a little sleepy so I cuddle up with Lucas, the last thing I remember is petting LuLu's hair and listening to his even breathing of slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Bellas p.o.v

The sun shone brightly through the large sliding glass door in LuLu's bedroom waking me up. I lay on my left side, Squinting one eye open to look for LuLu's little Spider man alarm clock that was on his bedside table but it wasn't there. That's weird. I slowly push myself up into a sitting position and blink my eyes open slowly looking around the room while running my fingers through the birds nest on the top of my head and push it away from my face. Confusion started trickling in to my sleep fogged brain and a frown pulls up my lips and nose to one side in a scrunched up face. How did I get back to Sam and I's bedroom? I was pretty sure I fell asleep with LuLu watching Peter Pan? I peruse the room looking for the other owner, speaking of the moody wolf, where was he at anyway?

I flop back on the pillows, burying my face deep into them and take big gulps of the manly, spicy musky scent that saturates the fluffy pillows. A delicious warm tingle starts to build between my legs just thinking about how Sam's lips felt on my skin and the way that rumbling noise he makes turns my body to a hot gooey mess. I bury myface further in the pillows nuzzling them

"Mmmm, I love the smell of these pillows!" I moan out loud after a few minutes of indulging myself with Sams yummy smelling pillows I sit up. "Think I'll go take a shower." I say to myself and flip the heavy covers back and bounce my way to the bathroom. I shower quickly and walk back to the bedroom wrapped up in a towel and walk over to the closet to pick out a pair of boot cut dark denim jeans and a lacy purple babydoll shirt. I grabbed a pair of short heeled black boots. I walk back out to the bed, throwing my outfit on it and go back to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. After I finish french braiding my still damp hair I get to work on my makeup. I was feeling pretty empowered so I decided to have my makeup reflect my mood; Making my eyes look smoky with golds/bronze and peach colored shadows with a thick cats-eye outline around my eyes and mascara. Then I get to work on my skin; Adding the foundation, concealer, bronzer and blush then to finish off my makeup I apply a nude lip-stain.

After my hair and makeup are done I saunter out of the bathroom, making my way to my dresser where I pull out a set of undergarments and proceed to get dress, the jeans fit my butt, hips and thighs like a second skin and my purple babydoll shirt was sheer and lacy and hugged my chest beautify but flowed out around my hips making them look bigger than they were. I hurry with my soaks and shoes wanting to go find Lucas, then walked across the hall over to Lucas's room to make sure he was up and ready for the day, also i wanted to make sure his bed was made and room was cleaned up, just in case he didn't. With all the excitement of being here his manors have slacked just a touch.

I knocked on his stickered bedroom door but got no response, Hmm that's weird. I open the door, looking around I stood there stunned. Not only was the room empty...And, wait? Did Luke really make his own bed and pick up the toys from yesterday? wow! My eyebrows raise as I walk further into the room and inspect it. He'd had Lego's splayed out all over the floor last night along with his huge HotWheels race track and every toy car he owned. But looking around now, the room was clean and lego free. I rest my hands on my hips, smiling thinking about my little man. Shrugging, I walk over and grab his laundry basket and the he left on floor next to the dresser and head down the hall to the elevator to go to the kitchen floor where I would ask Emily about where the laundry room was. I may be showered with respect and shit but I wasn't going to have anyone do mine or LuLu's laundry. That just wasn't going to happen.

When the elevator door dings open I am hit with a strong smell of bacon and fresh oranges. A smile lifts my lips and my stomach grumbles loudly. I freaking love Emily so damn much right now. As I make my way to the kitchen I could hear laughter echoing through the halls and other rooms, this floor was alive with the morning hustle and bustle and it made my chest expand with contentment, It bubbled up and left my cheeks burn with how big I was smiling. As I got closer to the kitchen I noticed the laughter was getting even louder.

"Ya so I walk back down stairs to ask Bell's if I could have a snack and the guys shes with is eating her face!" Laughter erupts a few seconds after Lucas ends his story. My hand flys up to cover my eyes and I shake my head in disdain. God I remembered that day! It was so embarrassing, and come to think of it, it was only a few weeks before my parents had passed away. Mike Newton was trying to ask me out again. We had been working on our Bio projects and when I went to lean over to grab the plastic DNA spiral replica model we had made together, he grabs my head and plants a sloppy kiss on my lips. It was way to wet and had way to much tongue action. Plus his breath had smelled horribly fishy. Just thinking about it again makes me do a full body shiver.

"Its not funny! Its nasty, who would want to eat Bell's?"

"Who indeed. Sam, any thoughts?" Paul said. I could tell he was barely containing his laughter while he spoke.

At the mention of Sam's name my heart lurches and a flush flows up my neck resting on my cheeks, then my brain computes the innuendo Paul was making and the flush becomes a full blow hot flash. Either way I needed to get Luke out of there before he starts telling more embarrassing stories about me to them.

The laughter immediately dies as I swing the kitchen door open, avoiding 4 pairs of eyes I straighten my back and hoist the laundry basket higher on my hip and walk over to Emily, who was in her office sipping coffee and reading over some paperwork. I rap my knuckles softly on the doorjamb causing her to jerk her head up fast, looking up at me with a warm smiling. I respond with my own An absent thought passes through my mind, noting that she wasn't the one cooking the breakfast I could hear sizzling away at the stove.

"Hey Em, could you show me where the laundry room is, id like to do LuLu and I's laundry." Her smile dims a little; casting her eyes towards Sam who -I assumed- was listening intently to mine and Ems conversation stood next to the stove cooking. _'So he was the one making breakfast'_ I looked over my shoulder -following her eyes- to see Sam leaning against the counter with his arms folded holding a pair of metal tongs. The sight almost made me giggle; I had to bite down hard on the inside of my lips to keep my amused hysteria at bay. He just looked way to out of place holding kitchen utensils and standing in front of a stove wearing one of Emily's cute girly cooking aprons. I turn back to stare at Emily my eyebrows creasing at the way she and Sam gazed at each other. Shrugging I played it off as them talking in that weird mind link thing Sam mentioned the other day and continued to stare at the two. Though her face was sorta stoic, she had began to worry her bottom lip subconsciously. I could tell she didn't feel comfortable telling me so I gave a hard sigh through my nose and turn around, walking towards the kitchen doors and out to find the laundry room. "Its fine Em, Ill just go find it myself." I tossed over my shoulder, walking past Sam when all of a sudden his hand caught my arm jerking me up to his chest. My breath rushed out from the impact and my cheeks heated. His proximity doing deliciously naughty things to my body.

I looked up at him. His face didn't really tell me anything, I could tell he wasn't happy about something because that solar flare ring was starting to bleed around his pupils.

"What?" I barked irritably,Hitching the basket to a more comfortable position on my hip. His eyes followed the movement. A low rumble starting to build louder by the second. What was his damn problem! My temper along with my patience was wearing thin with his fucking mood swings.

"I don't want my mate doing house chores. We have pack members to do that." He says, and grabs the over flowing basket from my hip. An indignant huff once more lets out past my lips, completely annoyed. "I am perfectly capable doing mine and Luke's laundry, thank you very much." I said in a tight voice, Snatching my basket back and walk away from him and over to Luke. I give him a smooch on the top of his head as I pass by, glancing at Paul then Sam one last time before paying attention to my baby brother.

"Hey Bell's, guess what? We're going to go play basket ball today, and Sam is making you breakfast in bed, I'm suppose to not say anything but since your awake and stuff I guess its okay to tell ya." Lucas excitedly starts to bounce and kick his legs under the kitchen island on his stool, picking up his fork and piercing the waffles, while stuffing a bite of bacon from his other hand, into his mouth. I purse my lips and give him a stern look, "Now Lucas, is that how you were taught to eat at the table? Please slow down and chew your food properly." His little eyes widen while he drops the bacon and whips his hands off then apologizes once his mouth is empty and sets to a more reasonable pace of eating. I may be young and still fairly immature but I'll be damned if I don't raise LuLu to be a proper gentlemen. My Mother and Father would be really proud of the way I'v raised him so fare and even more proud of how LuLu acts and treats others. I know I was...most of the time. HaHa.

"I'm glad you haven't sat down with the pack to yet eat, Right Jar? She'd be bending us all over her knee, Mmm, I can just picture it now." Paul says licking his lower lip slowly and giving me a smarmy smirk. Though the last bit was a little inappropriately placed. I glare up at him for saying something like that in front of my kid brother but before I can say or for that mater physically scold him, Sam's throwing a cast iron skillet at his head. A loud CLUNG rings out and then a THA-DUMP followed up with some moaning. Gasping, I drop my cloths basket and run over to Paul's sprawled out body in between the kitchen island, the little dinning table and the fridge I move around the island being careful not to step on him and stand above to make sure he wasn't bleeding or anything. My eyes land on the cast iron pan, it had a head shaped dent in it. I bit the side of my bottom lip as I bend down at the knees to basically straddle Paul, grabbing Paul's arm to help him slowly sit up. Growling could be heard in the background but I ignored it as I tended to Paul. Even though he was a dick I couldn't help my instincts to tend to him. It was weird one minute I was furious with him the next I was fretting over him like a mamma bear to her cubs. I give him a few hard thumps on his back then check his head. after a few seconds Paul comes too.

"Dude what the fuck!." Paul yells out as I help him start to stand up, staggering a little only to drop him half way up, he lands on his back once more. Angry with him all over again for his langue. I press my foot to his chest and glare down at him and point my finger at him. "If I hear you, any of you," I say -briefly looking up at the rest of everyone- "Talk like that around Lucas again, I'm going to skin your hides and mount them to my bedroom wall. GOT IT!" I growl out while pointing my finger at him. Paul's eyes grow three times in size, ducking his head apologetically as well as respect. Then this strange high pitched noise comes out of him. If I didn't know any better I'd say it sounded like a. . . like a whine, the kind dogs make.

"Yes ma'm, Sorry Luna." Paul says, baring his neck. I straighten up and walk over him to stand by the island still facing each other. I cast a quick glance to my left where Sam stood, he again had his arms crossed against his chest but this time his face shown actual emotion. Pride, acceptance, and approval bright and clear all over it. He cast his eye over my shoulder to Paul, nodding his approval. Paul too nodded taking that as a sign to move. Paul grunted then got up. Something really weird happened then...Paul by passed me and walked over to Sam, Paul bent his head to the left side really fare and leaned close to Sam. Be shocked me even more, Sam than wrapped his arms around Paul and pressed his mouth to Paul's bared neck, a soft rumbling sound coming from Sam.

I'm pretty sure my face had one of those weird eyebrow looks going on, you know the kind that Dwayne "The Rock" Jonson makes. The weird exchange was making strange emotions bubble up in my body, -I was a little turned on by the male/male action, I was little mad that Sam would do something like that in front of me not really understanding why since he kept saying I was his mate. And I was feeling very possessive over Sam, I didn't like or understand why Paul was giving himself to Sam. and I really didn't want Paul's neck anywhere near Sam's lips. Like I said, there were a shit tone of weird emotions and thoughts running through m head from their little bonding moment.

Huffing in frustration, I cleared my throat awkwardly and went back over to Luke, choosing to ignore that little display for later explanation from Sam when we were alone together. I sat down next to Luke, who was now busy playing tic-tac-toe with Kim and eating his waffle, He hadn't even noticed the weird neck thing at all and from the way everyone else was acting, it seemed to be normal behavior which only confused me even more. A smile crosses my face as I looked down at him, He looked so cute at this very moment. Lucas had whipped cream and chocolate sauce smeared over his cheeks, his little eyebrows were pinched together trying to concentrate on winning the little game. I run my hands through his hair and laugh, he glares up sat me and tries to duck away from my petting But before I can say anything, a deep voice sounds and warmth floods my back sending butterflies and a hard shiver to roll over my shoulder and down my spine.

"I guess surprising you with breakfast in bed is out now, huh," Sam whispers in my ear, placing a soft lingering kiss behind it while simultaneously sliding a plate in front of me. "You look beautiful in purple, by the way." He says, running a toasty hand down my shoulder and arm to stop at my hand where he bringing my fingers to his lips, giving them a lingering kiss. I stare into his eyes swallowing hard and licking my sudden dry lips. His eyes follow my tong and I watch his pupils dilate. I Feeling like my throat is clogged I clear it then turn back round to my plate and busy myself with my food trying with all my might to ignore Sam's heated stares.

"So, basketball huh?" I ask Lucas with a raised eyebrow and grab up a piece of perfectly cooked bacon. I struggle to hold back the lewd moan as my taste-buds explode with the flavor of crispy smoked pig, I had woken up fucking starving. I place my chin in my left hand and tilt my head to eye Luke from my right while I lazily ate.

"Little man's idea, He said and I quote, "I'm the best Basketball player, and I can totally kick all of your old guys butts," Sam cuts in, amusement thick in his voice. "So Paul accepted, Not being able to ever turn down a challenge, even if it is from a five year old." He finishes, playfully glaring at Paul, who than started to blush a soft pink.

I give a full belly laugh at Sam's horrible impression of Lucas. I couldn't help it the high pitched voice Sam made was hilarious. Then a thought accord to me. They didn't know how good I was at basketball. I mean, I did turn down a full basketball scholarship to University so I could take care of Lucas full time. I was actually one of the best players in my middle school and high school. I looked up at Sam and smiled really big at him. Sam competently light up at that. His whole face was breathtakingly beautiful when he smiled really big. It made my heartbeat a little off kilter and my respiration to break up.

I turn back to look down at my little brother who was making a face at Sam.

"Alright! I'm totally in." I say. Looking at Lucas, giving him a wink. He gets a evil smile on his face and gives me a thumps up.

"Bella is on my team!" Lucas quickly yells, shoving his fist into the air and practically stands on top of his stool from excitement. I gasp, my eyes going wide and go to grab him but Sam gets to Luke first.

"Hey little man, plant that butt back on the stool. You know better then to stand up like this at the table." Sam gives him a stern look and Luke instantly plants his toosh and looks up at him bashfully mumbling an apology.

"Sam's on mine team." Paul sates, not phased from the momentary interruption. He gives Sam a high five and smirks.

I begin to frown, though their attitudes were infectious, I couldn't help being a Debby downer. we needed more than 4 people for a true game.

"Bud, were gonna need more than 4 people if we want to play a true game of basketball. I say, I was eager to play a true game, it had been awhile since I played a true 10 person game. So I was hoping we could. Call me selfish. At my statement both Lucas's and Paul's faces fall. Then Sam leans over the other side of the counter across from Luke and winks at him. My piece of toast gets stuck in my throat at how sexy he made the gesture look, I cough a little and gulp down my fresh squeezed O.J. Kim, who was sitting next to me giggles behind her hand and gives me a elbow. She must have seen my reaction. Rolling my eyes at her I turn my focus back to the conversation.

"You just go get changed into some loose cloths. I'll make sure we have full teams to play." Sam says the first part directed towards me and the last part to the boys.

Before I can left my empty plate up and bring it to the sink Sam dashes over the counter and grabs it from me, giving me a rugged smirk that stops my breath once again and makes my lady bits tingle. Why is he so fucking sexy. God my hormones are going damn crazy since I "met" Sam. Shrugging I move to kiss Lucas, telling him to be good while I'm getting changed and then I run up the stairs to the top floor. I vetoed the elevator in order for a quick warm up on my legs.

Bursting through the 5th floor stairway door, I run down the hall and into Sam and I's bedroom going straight over to my dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, throwing cloths over my shoulders in search of my outfit. Giving a victorious nose I pull out my old basketball team uniform. I don't know if you could really call it a uniform when it was basically a pair of tight little black stretchy shorts that barely covered my buttcheeks, a black sports bra and a loose black/gold school basketball tank top jersey that had the mascot on the front with my last name and team number on the back. I grabbed a couple elastic bands and a few bobby pins to put my hair up off my neck. I sprinted over to the closet grabbing a pair of think soaks and a pair of my Air Jordan's. Running back down the stairs I burst through the garage door and met everyone outside, finishing up my hair as I went. I had pulled my hair up high on top of my head and pinned my bangs back so all my hair was out of my face.

True to his word, Sam had enough pack members in the backyard to make up two 5 person teams. I scanned around the backyard while I stretched and did a few warm ups. It looked like half the pack were out to watch the game. People lined the the concrete poured basketball court. It looked really professional to be completely honest, I could also tell it was a expansive job. It looked like people also had snacks and. . .Beer? I smirked at that. The pack was acting like this was a for-reals basketball game.

Sam, Paul, and Lucas were standing in the middle of the court talking with a couple other pack members, both grown men were wearing black basketball shorts, but what made me pause mid standing Adductor and totally captured my attention was the sleeveless gold under armor shirt that hugged Sam's muscles like a second skin.

Arousal shoots through my veins and starts shooting down to my lower belly settling hot and heavy between my thighs. I clear my throat and shake my head, doing my best to getting back to my warm up stretches. This was no time to be fantasizing about licking and biting those amazing ribs of muscles down Sam's taught stomach.

Finishing up my stretching, I stand and shake my arms to loosen my shoulders, take a deep breath, doing a couple high jumps up in the air on my toes then walk over to my baby brother. He takes off running, meeting me half way. He was sporting his own basketball shorts and a lego t-shirt. He's smiling and laughing and just looks so happy. Warmth swells in my chest, happiness and contentment overflows in me. I'm so happy my baby brother is so happy here. I had been so worried he wouldn't be ok here, I'm thankful I was completely wrong.

"We're skins sis." Luke yells over his shoulder as he runs back over to the other guys. I smile at his cuteness. Chuckling and shaking my head I walk over to the other 9 guys. I scan the group to see what my teammates and opponents look like, sizing everyone up and calculating a game plan. Every single one of them were bulging with muscle.

My team was made up of myself, Lucas, Jared, Embry and a young looking kid named Seth. Our opponents were Sam, Paul, Quil, Jacob and another young lookin kid I forgot the name of. I was the only girl on the team. Oh joy. (hear the sarcasm) When I walked up to my team I shook their hands and said hey to them all. I laughed a little at how small Luke and I looked next to all of them. Luke tugged on my jersey signaling that I needed to shed my top. I giggled at his pinched face and threw my shirt over my head, leaving me in just my little black stretchy workout shorts and black stretchy sports bra. I didn't feel weird or self-conscious at all walking around in skimpy clothes -stripper remember- I was used to wearing zilch in front of way more grown men and woman than this. So this didn't phase me in the least. Though that didn't mean others didn't have issues.

A ferocious growl echos through the yard before a shaking Sam comes bounding to stand in front of me, shielding me from everyone's eyes.

"Put. Your. Shirt. Back. On. This. Instant." He says slowly through clinched teeth.

I frown. "Lucas said we were skins?" I state, trying to walk back over to my team but his hand stops me, gripping it tightly and probably leaving a bruised imprint.

"Well you're team has just upgraded to shirts." He growls, walking over to pick up my shirt and tossing it back in my face then a evil smirk spreads over his handsome face and leans down to my level near my ear. "We can play Skins later." He helps me put my jersey back on seeing as I had gone to mush. I tried really hard not to blush at his comment but failed, horribly. Trying hard to ignore his cocky smile I turn around and start walking but then stop and yell over my shoulder "Good luck sexy, just so ya'no I'm kinda a pro at this." His head snaps back over to me and I can tell his eyes widen when he actually looks at my shirt, that or it was from me calling him sexy. Hm. I think I just found a vantage point I can work with. Smirking evilly at him, pursing my lips towards him I blow a kiss. I could make out his addems apple bobbing from him swallowing hard, then He turned and heads back over to his own team yelling at them to group up.

"We're gonna be skins." His clear voice rings out, oozing authority. When I make it to our side of the court I turn around, arms folded and hip cocked to one side waiting with my team, then my eyes catch the other team and my jaw drops, my breathing hitched and my blood pressure spikes as I watch Sam's muscles clinch and roll as he sheds off his shirt.

Mmmm, yummy! I swallow the extra saliva that built up in my mouth, don't want to start drooling now do we. If only I had my phone on my, I'd of totally made a GIF on that little move. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed, as a few wolf whistles, girlish giggles and claps erupt from the crowd, though when I had shed my own shirt I got way more attention them him. Which made me giggle a little but a wad of jealousy still bubbled up.

"Good luck, Alpha." A woman yells in a high pitched nasally fan girl voice calls out with a small wave. A ping of envy shoots through me as I stare at her. She was in shorter shorts then even I was wearing and a tube top, Her black hair fell in waves and her dark caramel skin make her striking green eyes pop. She had long sexy toned legs and big tits with a nice round ass. Shes absolutely gorgeous and it was making that jealousy I felt earlier blossom even further in me but also a small ping of arousal hits me from watching her spectacular rack bounce from her enthusiastic jumping. I tilted my head to the side and bit the side of my lower lip while I watched her bounce and dance around cheering her Alpha on.

'Jokes on you sweet thing, Sam is ta-.' I pause mid thought...did he just smile and wave back at ? Why would he acknowledge her when I am right here? Suddenly I am very aware that he never answered my *Are we Exclusive now* question the other day while we had our 'Talk'. He said that I was his but that doesn't mean he was only mine. Did that girl and him have a relationship in the past? Do they still have one now? Because based on her face and the overly Lovey-Dovey stuff shes saying and doing makes me think so. It was like a bucket of ice water was dumped over me as I stand there watching her twirl her stupidly perfect black curly hair around her stupidly perfect manicured finger. Every emotion that had been pumping through my veins moments ago are replaced by motivation and anger.

Squaring my shoulders I make an about face and get set for the start of the game and agitatedly shout - "Are we ready yet? First 5 is the winner. No shifting." I say shooting an accusatory look at Paul and then as a after thought, the rest of the Wolfs around me. Everyone rolled there eyes at my words.

"Your ball first, Kitten." Sam tosses me the ball, but the flames of anger had already started to burn through my system causing my competitiveness to roar with a fiery passion. He was gonna go down. Not wanting his pity I stick my nose up and sneer at him, "Thanks but we don't need your pity," I say tossing the ball back at him as hard as I could. He recoils more so from shock than the actual impact of the ball hitting his gut, his eyes held nothing but confusion as he stared at me. He than moves to take a step back but I yell out over my shoulder, not breaking eye contact with him. "Hey Kim come here!" I yell over to her, she jumps and squeaks then runs over to us. Her eyes swivel from me to Sam and back to me.

"Do us a favor," I say and grab the ball back from Sam, handing the ball over to Kim, she shuffled her feet back and forth nervously, not really sure what she was supposed to do. I break my stare off with Sam to smile sweetly at her and wink as I started to explain. "Just toss the ball as high and hard as you can and jump back out of our way as fast as you can hun." I say, getting into position, braising myself on my toes ready to jump with all my might. Slowly the teams also get into position around Sam and I. He gives me a smirk which I reply with my own evil grin, winking and blowing him a kiss just as Kim tosses the basketball with all her might up into the air giving a loud _Haaa-Yaaa! _taking advantage of Sam's distraction I kick off the ground with all my might grabbing the ball, dribbling it over to our court.

Let the Games begin baby, get ready to have your ass handed to you!


	18. Chapter 18

Auther Note: Hey guys so I had started to write this chapters right where chapter 17 left off, describing the basketball game and all the fun interactions between Bella and the wolfs but I just felt it wasn't completely needed. lets just say Bella wow'd the boys and made a few of em drool with her awesome skills. If you all really want me to I'll write a little snip-it *Bonus chapter* of the game, but only if you all really want me too.

CHAPTER 18

Bella's p.o.v

I grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him towards the house. Frustration pouring out of my every breath. He flirted with her! At every basket his team made she would cheer and call out to him and he would respond! She obviously is interested in him romantically, or at least wanted him for some nightly company and he kept acknowledging her. Not only that but those stupid over grown mutes won our game. UGH! I was working so hard too!

"Its okay that we lost Bell's, its just a game." Lucas spoke as I pulled him behind me. Once we were in the house and out of sight from him, I released a breath and looked back at my baby brother.

"I'm not mad, LuLu. You played really awesome out there. I'm super proud of you." He smiled up at me before hopping up on a stool at the kitchen counter. I knew he would be hungry from running around, him and I were both starving and completely worn out. Stupid wolves with their insane agility and stamina. And really, we only lost because I was so mad that Sam kept looking over at I would have totally kicked their asses. Even with all there wolfy ability's that didn't make up for great talent. I was flipping scouted for christ sake, one of these days I'm planing to have a re-match.

I grab all the ingredient to make Lucas a Ham and Cheese sandwich, I even found a bag of Cheetos hidden in the way back of the top cabinet. Obviously someone was hiding them away from these hounds. I chuckle to myself as I climb down from the counter to reach the very top shelf. I wiggle the bag at Luke and he gives me a smile and thumbs up.

While my hands got busy making lunch for us, my mind wondered back to Sam and his behavior during the game. Images of him and kept running through my brain and no matter what I did, I just cant stop it. What worries me more is I have never been the jealous type before. Ya I have little spurts; what girl wouldnt... but never like this. Plus, hello?, I'v only known him for a few weeks. What do I care if he is with other chicks!?

My heart clenches at the thought. I pauses what I'm doing to place a hand over my chest and clench my fist in my jersey, closing my eyes I take a deep breath to stop the pressure that felt like bursting right through my chest. No matter how hard I try to fight, try to deny it, I had come to care deeply for Sam. Even if he was being a total douche.

"Hey, Kitten." My eyes flash open and I fling my hand away from my chest, not wanting to show Sam any weakness. Speak of the devil and he shell appear. I don't turn around, I ignore him and continue to make Lucas' lunch. I try not to smile when he walks over to LuLu and tickling his sides than gives his head a little ruffle as he walks over to the frigid grabbing a soda for him and a juice for my little brother. God. Watching him interact with my brother is the cutest thing Iv ever seen, it always filled me with warmth and peace! It made me feel whole and complete.

NO! Bad Bella! You supposed to be pissed off with him right now. Not swooning and drooling over the hunk.

"Mind making me one of those too, beautiful?" His hand snakes around my waist, he had moved up to my side and was bending down to kiss me, I assume. But before he can latch his lips to mine I side step out of his grasp and walk over to give Lucas his plate of food.

"Okaaaay?...is everything alright?" Sam says. I brush Luke's hair with my fingers, ignoring Sams question.

Am I being irrational and childish? Probably.

Do I give a flying fuck? Not a fucking chance. He shouldn't have been making eyes at that slut! Waving at her like he's checking her out in front of me like that, oh it just burns me so much.

"Lucas, after we get done eating you need to go take a shower, your sticky and smell." I laugh when he swats my hand away. All of a sudden Sam slams the sports drink he went back for after finishing his soda, on the counter. Both LuLu and I jump in surprise but I manage to avoid his gaze.

"Bella." Sams tone is warning.

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry were you talking to me?" I ask, looking up into his face with big anime eyes fringing innocents.

"Who the hell else would I be talking to?" He narrows his eye, I could tell he was trying to keep from shaking and keep his voice calm.

"I just assumed you were talking to , who you've been flirting with during the whole game." I say -in a hopefully bored tone- and shrug but make eye contact for only a brief minute then move back over to lean on the island counter next to Lucas, I smile down at him as I start to absentmindedly play with his hair, "We need to cut your hair, Kiddo. Its getting really long."

From my peripheral vision I could see Sam's eyes widen in understanding but then morphs into a knowing smirk. He crosses his arms over his chest causing his muscles to pop and leans lazely against the counter in front of the kitchen sink. I can see every dip and curve, fighting myself to not turn and look fully at him. I bite my bottom lip, worrying it. Sam groans. Not sure if it was from my comment or me biting my lips, which I new he liked watching me do, He's told me before that it drove him crazy. But damn did that noise he made make my lady bits tingle with anticipation and want...focus Bella, your mad at him remember.

"I never thought I would find jealously so attractive, mix you biting that delectable lip of yours along with that look your giving me right now, I'm not sure I can restrain myself from taking you right now." My eyes widen and my head snaps over to him. Did he seriously just say that in front of my innocent baby brother!?

"Take her where? I want to go." I try to hide my mortification and embarrassment by shuffling over to clean up the counter Id made our lunch and see Sam rub the back of his neck nervously, his ears were starting to turn red at the tips. Lucas than jumps off his stool and walks over to stand next to Sam excitedly.

"No.. uh...I mean." Sam says, starting to stumbling over his words. I take pity on the guy so I step in to help.

"We aren't going anywhere, Lucas, until after we get ourselves cleaned up and showered. We don't need anymore smelly dogs running around the house." I say throwing a dirty glare over my should to Sam as I stand up, making my way over to the elevators. A low growl sounds out from Sam, but I pretend I didn't hear it. Before I can even make it to the Kitchen doors I'm surprised and my breath catches in my throat as I'm caged against the counter in Sam's arms. His body pressing up against mine gently, I can feel his breath dance across my cheeks as he skims his nose along the length of my neck. Then he tilts his head to look over his should at LuLu, who was still sitting at the counter.

" Lucas, do as your sister says and go up and shower." His voice is low full of authority. It sends shivers down my spine, I try to break contact but still his chocolate gaze holds me place.

"Okay, but don't go anywhere without me." Lucas says making Sam promise before he is running out the kitchen and up to his room. Leaving Me alone with Sam.

Sam sighs through his nose as he slouches so he can rest his forehead against my own. He dose this cute gesture where he starts rubbing our noses together in a Eskimo kiss. It was really hard to not smile and giggle while he dose.

"You don't need to be jealous, Kitten." Those amazing tingles dance across my skin as he presses his body closer to me. He had started to run his fingers over my exposed skin; first playing with my clavicles, tracing his pointer finger around them then bringing them down my shoulders and back up, going in a tortures loop from clavicle to shoulder then down my forearm and back up. Goosebumps were forming everywhere he touched, It was making my heart start to race faster than I ever thought possible. I close my eyes and take deep breaths through my nose. I cant deny the sensations and feelings be brings out from my body, especially when hes this close, but I'm not jealous...nope...no way. I will deny it 100%

Needing some space from him I put my hands on his bare chest and shove, ignoring the feel of how wonderful his chest feels under my finger tips. He barley even takes a step back, but its just enough for me to wiggle away. God, this man was so sexy. It was becoming quit obvious to me that I'm getting more and more addicted to him. Was it healthy to want someone as much as I did for Sam? My body earned to feel his hands all over me, to feel his wonderful plump lips roaming all over my entire body, biting and nibbling on my skin.

I need to stop...this wasn't helping me. I shake my head, clearing the naughty thoughts and gaining some control over my vocal cords to speak to him.

"Oh please. Get over yourself. I'm far from jealous. Your girl from earlier however, is probably wondering where you ran off to." I say, even I could hear the quiver in my words. Getting upset with my self I huff. I had moved over to the fridgerator to lean against the cool stainless steel and cross my arms, hoping it would help give me strength.

"Really?" He questions, a sly smirk spreading over his lips as he stalks towards me slowly, like an animal after its dinner. The look on his face was making my hands sweat and blood pressure rise but I wasn't going to let him win...Im a strong fucking bitch. I eat men up like I do morning cereal. I wasn't going to let this hunky hottie know how he effected me so much.

"Yes, really." I mock but that only causes a low growl to come up from his chest and it send even more butterflies to ignite in my lower belly.

A warm hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me into his firm warm chest. His arms wrap tightly around my waist, Out of reflex my hands fly up to lay over his chest. The second he buries his face in my neck. I lose all ability to form words when I feel his nose trace along the curve of it and feel his lips rubbing over the shell of my ear then starts running light kisses and nibbles back down to suck on the junction between my throat and shoulder. Oh fucking shit that felt good. I try with all my might to not let the moan in my throat -that was threatening to bubble past my lips- to come out, that was the last thing I needed. fuck those lips felt good. They were making my legs turn to jelly and my respiratory system stop working and I could feel the beginnings of a dampness form in my booty shorts (I had skipped wearing undies) I gasp loudly when he places an extra strong bite to my neck. The bite went straight to my core, making my hips circulate involuntarily against him. I may not have been able to see his face but I could feel his smile against my skin at my reaction.

"My, *Kiss* Beautiful, *kiss* Jealous, *kiss* Mate." He murmurs into my skin. His hot breath makes my skin tingle and break out ten fold with chill bumps. It was so hard to suppress the moans that are bursting to come out each time his teeth graze my neck with every kiss he makes. He was definitely leaving marks on my skin, but I kinda didn't really care and to be completely honest I was happy. In the back of my mind I try to remember what I was mad at him about but everything was getting fuzzier by the second. I don't even remember when one of my hands ended up in the nap of his hair, the other clawing at his back gently and both my legs wrapped around his strong hips. I felt drunk and high off his kisses.

Sam makes a groaning sound in the back of his throat as I push my body closer to him. Sam thrusts up into me causing his erection to hit me right at my core and rub against my swelling clit and it makes me clinch my legs even tighter around him. The heat from his naked chest seeps through my thin tank top jersey and sports bra which causes my nipples to harden even more. They poke into his chest when I move closer to run both my hands through his hair.

His lips suddenly crash down on mine and I waste no time with fighting him, I let him take full control over the kiss. If it wasn't for him gripping me tightly around my thighs and ass I don't think I'd be standing anymore. He grabs onto my bottom lip with his teeth, bringing it into his mouth and sucks on it, moaning as he bites on it and I open my mouth with a surprised gasp. Taking advantage, he pushes his tongue into my mouth and I moan. He tasted so good. I start to suck on his tongue hard and I feel him give a full body shiver. Pulling away to catch my breath, he lips move back down my jaw towards my neck.

How did I end up pressed against the fridge in a heated makeout session with Sam? He continues to suck, nibble and kiss my neck, leaving no doubt little red angry marks all over my pale flesh. Suddenly I feel him push his hips up against me feeling just how much he is enjoying himself, his erection was pressed hard into my pelvis. Giving my neck one more long lick and nip, he lifts his head to gaze into my eyes. There is so any emotions swirling around those dark eyes of his, its hard to tell them apart.

My fingers continue to rake through his hair as he leans his forehead on mine. How did he do that. I was so pissed at him just a few minutes ago and now I cant even remember why.

"You are the only one I will ever want to flirt with. The only woman I'll ever want to even look at me. You are the only one who matters to me." Sam whispers. The kiss he then gives me is so different from the other kisses we have shared. Its slow and passionate, as if he is trying to convey his message with each stroke of his tongue on mine. I was breathless when he pulled away and then starts to leave kisses my neck again.

"You are the only one I'll ever want Bella. You. Are. Mine." He says into my neck, his voice gravely and growly. I was still processing what he said when suddenly a sharp pain go through my neck and shoulder. My eyes fly open and I struggle against his hold on me for a few minute but then, like stepping into a hot bath, warmth floods through me and I'm submerged in euphoric ecstasy as my body is wrecked with the most intense orgasm I'v ever had in my life. Coming down from my high I could vaguely feel Sam's warm tongue traced over where his teeth were just in my skin and the moan that leaves my lips puts even the most talented porn star to shame.

"All mine, kitten." Sam whispered huskily as his nose skims my neck.

The only thing I was able to do was nod my head before my eyelids start to close, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with lethargy. Then my world goes black.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- hey all, so I'm not sure if I like this chapter that much. I'v been reading all your reviews and have my doubt I'm meeting your guys expectations. I'm really sorry if any of you are disappointed, I just want to make you all happy. I'm working on some Sam P.O.V chapters as "bonus" chapters. It might be a few weeks before those come out those and I'm probably going to give them their own listing titled "Tempting the Alpha, Bonus goodies."

CHAPTER 19

Bella's p.o.v

I have been laying awake here in bed for a good 25 minutes, trying my hardest to not fidget and squirm. I had woken up in mine and Sam's bed draped over Sam's chest and securely fastened to him. His right arm was snug tight around my waist, pulling me in close to his very present morning wood. Every once in a while he'd rut against me, causing shivers to coarse through my lady bits.

what had woken me up this morning was when he had turn onto his side, bringing me with him so I was laying on my left side -him on his right- My head was resting on his left shoulder while his arm draped over my upper torso and wrapped -just under my scapula- His arms were so long that his hand was able to possessively cupping my breast and every time I would wiggle or move in the slightest his thumb would subconsciously brush against my hardened nipple or flex his hand making it squeeze my tit a little tighter. when he had shifted to his side our legs had tangled up with each other, my right leg had ended up hitched over his hip with his thigh snuggled up in the junction between my legs and every time he rutted against my hip his damn thigh would put delicious pressure on my clit. It was really hard not to want to wiggle around. So for the past ten minutes I've been trying to find a way to escape from his tentacle grip.

While I've been laying here thinking, memories of what happen yesterday floats to the for-front of my mind. He had bitten me, and not in the sexy bdsm/feisty kinky kinda way. This was, A full blown teeth embedded in skin, blood trickling down the side of my neck and down Sam's chin kinda way.

Why? Why would he do something like that. I'm not 100% positive, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with his wolfy-ness, but natural wolves don't bite like that do they? I mean, commonsense tells me it has something to do in the possessive/staking territory claim type of way. But wolves didn't bite to mark there territory or pack to stake claim, did they?. I think they nip or latch there jaws on the neck to show dominance but I'm pretty sure they didn't embed teeth into flesh. They normally pissed on the territory, at least that's what I thought they did.

I start to nibble on the dead skin of my bottom lip while I contemplated the situation some more when Sam starts to stir in his sleep, making me pause. He lets out a little snort through his nose in his sleep and moves even closer to buries his head in the nook on the right side of my neck. His warm breath blowing over the bite. His mouth was so close to the bite, and god help me but did it feel good, It was like a live wire going straight to my crotch and made my body melt into his. He wasn't even touching me sexually and I was soaking wet and shivering with indescribable want and need, that live wire pulsated between my thighs, straight to my swollen clit.

I raised my hand and started to run my fingers over his warm smooth muscled back, drawing random patterns and enjoying every dip and valley that each muscle produced. God this man was sex walking. At one point I'd found a ticklish spot because he grunted and twitched away from my touch, still fully asleep. I couldn't help the soft giggles that came out. I kissed his chest as a apology even though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't remember he had woke up only for a second and instantly fell back to snoring a little more loudly than before.

Another 10 or 15 minutes passed. I was starting to sweat and my bladder was screaming at me to release its self at any second. I was just about to try lifting my arm and slid out from under Sam one more time, when a rather aggressive hard knock sounded against our bedroom door. I jumped and Sam grunt snorted. His grip loosened a fraction and it gave me the chance to slide rather undignified off the bed (more like doing a back somersault off the side of the bed). The second I was off the bed Sam's head shot up off the pillow, staring at me with only one eye barley squinted open.

"Come back to bed, Kitten." Heat floods my face, His voice!, Fuck me! It was so husky from sleep, instant moisture pooled in my panties and sent chills down my spine. I didn't respond right away and that made him become more alert, his head tilted slightly and up with his nose sorta turned up in the air and then he sniffed. What the hell was he doing? I was so confused, Then out of no where a deep resenting growl ripped from his chest. I was still sprawled out on floor from literally falling out of bed, my hair all over the place making it hard for me to see past and then I saw him move.

In such slow fluid deliberate movement, he pulled back the covers and started to crawl over to the edge of the bed on his hands and knees, -it reminded me of how lions slink around or other predictors stalk their pray- down onto the floor and then crawled over my body. Hovering, trapping me. When I looked up into his dark eyes I could tell his Wolf had taken over. His eyes, the iris was solid orange, there wasn't a single bit of the beautiful chocolate or that dangerous sexy black that sometimes would be to be seen in them. Just blown pupils and that hypnotizing swirling orange.

His growling didn't seem to let up, if anything it only got louder. In a fast move he had wrapped me up in his arms, hoisting me high on his hips, I automatically wrapped my legs around his wait consequently bringing his cock and my mound in smashing contacts. The only thing separating him from me was my lace boyshorts and his thin boxers. I hadn't even noticed he brought us back into bed till he was on top of me. Feeling my hair lay out over the pillows and him dragging the sheets over us both. I was so turned on and also very nervous. What was he going to do? Was I ready to go all the way with him? I mean fooling around and doing some heavy petting and kissing was one thing but was I ready to lose my virginity? Hmm...

"So-someone's at the door." I stuttered totally breathless from his intense gave he was giving me. I was blushing so hard my ears were throbbing with my heartbeat. After he had pulled the covers back over us he started kissing along my collarbone, making his way up to the bite mark he left on my neck from yesterday. I was momentarily distracted with fleeting thoughts of why he had bitten me, it still bugged me so much and I was super pissed he did it. But damn was this matting pull we had taking over my mind, body and hormones. Normally Id be throwing a fit, screaming and yelling and killing someone for marring my gorgeous skin.

"I'm the Alpha, I can ignore it for the time being. If its urgent my beta will mind link with me." He mumbles over my skin, His baritone voice deep and husky. I was about to say something but he thrusts his hips up into me and a rather embarrassing moan flows from my lips. He hums in pleasure and thrusts again. My breathing quickens and I dig my nails into his shoulder blades. what is happening to me! I wasn't like this the other day! This wasn't me at all! God but dose it feel good.

"Oh, God!" I groan. He felt so good even through clothing.

"Mmm. Baby you smell so fucking good right now, I can smell how wet you are for me." Sam's hand snakes down between us making me gasp in surprise, I could just barley feel two of his thick warm fingers trail over my lace covered crease. I look up and his face is so distorted in pure ecstasy that my brain gets distracted. Then he looks down at me. Sam's eyes glowed with such intensity, they didn't look human anymore. He brings his fingers out from between us, my eyes flick to his fingers and I instantly blush. They were covered in my slick. My eyebrow raise in surprise at how much moisture was collected on them, that was just what was on top of my panties, I can only imagine how wet I am behind my panties.

Sam was looking at his fingers, a smirk slides over his lips as he scissors them and the mucus ribbons between his pointer and middle finger. My eyes fallow his every move, In a very deliberate act he makes eye contacts, locking me in his heated gaze then brings his two fingers to his plump lips, sucking them clean. His eyes involuntary snap close and he lets out a long groan. My front teeth capture my bottom lip hard trying to keep from making a sound but a weak needy noise comes out of me while I'm watching.

"Oh fuck, Kitten. You taste so fucking good. I could eat that sweet little pussy of yours all day." I think, I just stopped breathing.

He chuckles and dips his head down, pressing those sinful lips to my own. His tongue flicks into my mouth and I can sorta taste my juice's lingering on his own tongue. Not knowing what to do with my hands, so I just slide them up his arms to rest on his smooth strong shoulders. I try to keep up with his kisses but he was so assertive. He starts to thrust his hips against me with fervor, one of his hands slides down to my left breast. Twisting and pulling my nipple. I could feel the tightening in my lower belly. I was so close and he hadn't even touched my cunt. My head was spinning either from lack of oxygen or with the fiery burn for him, I wasn't sure at this point.

"Uhn, ah….please." I pant out, my own hips hastily slapping against his. I wanted more so bad.

"What do you want Kitten?, Do you want me to make you cum, make you soak those delicious little panties your wearing?" Sam growls out, God his voice was driving me crazy.

"Y-yes, Please. Alpha." I don't know why I called him that, normally I only said it when teasing him but apparently he really liked it because the next second he grabbed his cock, which had slid out of the front of his boxers and started to rug it over my soaked lace panties right over my clit while pumping himself simultaneously, wanting release as well. Then, right on the cusp of orgasm he leaned over me to bury his face in my neck and sucked hard on his bite mark left on my neck..

My legs snapped harshly, holding him tightly around his hips with my intensity, bringing him closer to my core, they shook and twitched with my release and my nails digging into the flesh of his shoulder. Sam was panting hard, his body completely ridged. I could feel the muscles around his belly flex and his shoulders tighten while he was nursing his cock, riding the last waves of his own orgasm, ejaculating all over my stomach and the front of my panties.

His dick spits once, twice then he slumps forward, landing on top of me. Having his full body weight on top of me felt good. our harsh pants and fast heartbeats were the only sounds in the room. We laid like this for a few minutes tell I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Whoaw, that was intense." I say, sucking in a deep breath. I could feel the sticky warmth of his cum soaking through my underwear, there was a lot and it made me grimace just a little as I released Sam's hips to lay them limp on the bed either side on his legs.

"Indeed it was. God I cant wait to be inside you when you cum hard like you just did." Sam gives a full body shiver then hums at the thought. A throaty chuckle is my only response. I run my fingers over his sweaty back and kiss his chest. Leaning up on my elbows I stretch my neck to check his shoulders just encase I had hurt him when I'd dug my nails into his skin. Nothing, not a single nail mark. This makes me frown. I could have sworn I felt blood when I dug my nails in to him. It had actually worried me for a minute.

Sam must have sensed what I was thinking because the next thing to come out of his mouth was, "Werewolf, Kitten. We heal abnormally fast unless otherwise." He gives my bite one last light kiss making a shiver run through me, then slid over to lay next to me, wrapping his arms once more around me.

I look over at him, he had a silly self-satisfied smirk on his face. I chuckle and roll my eyes. Men. Give em a release and they get all cocky on ya. With a content sigh I set up and square my shoulders, about to ask what this whole biting thing meant, when he interrupts me by rolling over and gliding out of bed and sauntered over to the bedroom door, only opening it a crack and whispered to whomever was on the other side. A strong blush rushes down past my neck to rest over my breasts, had the person who knocked earlier been there this whole time! I slap a hand over my forehead and shake my head, I was completely mortified that the stranger most likely heard us.

He turns around and clears his throat and I raise a eyebrow at him in question, but blush even hotter from the knowing smirk he wears. 'He was getting way to much satisfaction out of my embarrassment. I fold my arms, effectively pushing my tits up high and together and glare. Sam follows the movement, he subconsciously licks his lips and his eyes darken with want. I ignore the look and round on him with my questions. "So I want to ask you why you did this yesterday. *points to bite on neck* I can understand that it has something to do with your Wolfyness but can you please explain what this means."

"My wolfyness?" His chuckle is deep and sends my stomach into somersaults.

I sit up a little straighter in the bed, crossing my legs Indian style and arms over my chest once more, trying my best to give him a hard expecting glare. But judging by the fact he was still laughing, I guess I didn't succeed which only infuriates me more. Sam leans down over me and nips at my bottom lip, causing me to jump and involuntarily lean forward trying to kiss him deeper only for him to move away to fast. I grunt, turn my head and blush. Fucker. It isn't fair that he affects me so damn easy.

Yesterday was the same thing, one minute I was pissed at him for his flirting with that skank -oh and don't worry I plan on interrogating him on that, just because he is sly and distracts me doesn't mean I'll forget that he didn't really give me any answers- then he go's and gives me some sexy attention and than I'm a wet mess begging for him. Same way I did, not just 5 minutes ago. He kissed me, distracting me from getting my answers about the bite on my neck and then makes my brain go blank from that strong attraction I have for him. Again, The Fucker. God how I wish, just once he would be as flustered and bothered and completely brain dead like he makes me all the fucking time. Just once, I'd love to make him go completely blank.

I gasp and jumped slightly as the sudden idea popes into my head. It caused me to slam my hands down on the bed and let out a little "Ha". Then an evil smile starts spreading over my lips, my eyes slowly slide over to Sam, He had begun to pick up and tidy around the room. He had totally ignored my question again and went about his merry way. Pisses me off. But he's gonna get whats coming to him. and it starts right the fuck NOW!

"Fine, don't tell me what the bite means. I'll just go ask Jacob, I'm sure he'd teach me what it means." I say suggestively, knowing full well he wouldn't like it one bit. I stand up in the middle of the bed and walk on over to the edge and jump off, quickly walking towards the bathroom. Stripping off my shirt in the process, hair cascading over my back, I quickly glance behind me over my shoulder to see if Sam was watching. I grin in victory. He was totally glued to my every move. He had actually paused mid bend to pick up the laundry basket, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open with his arms extending out front of him.

The angle looked awkward and uncomfortable for his back and arms. I look back at him as I reach the door frame. Turning sideways so my back is leaning against the jam. Ever so slowly I hook my thumbs in my panties and slid then off, jutting out my ass into the door frame as I bend in half, pulling my panties all the way down to the floor then flip my hair over my head as I stand back up. I lean further into the door frame, panties balancing on one foot that's out stretched in front of me. I twirl the lacy cum soaked panties around my foot then with a swift whip, fling them over to where he is rooted in his spot. I had actually managed to land them right over his shoulder. His head turned to look at the white garment on his left shoulder then looked back over at me. His pupils were blown, chest heaving, his nose was flared and he was making these little twitchy movements like he wanted to move but couldn't and he kept biting his bottom lip then licking it.

I smirked, 'All Mine. and for the final touch.' I silently mused.

I push my hips off the jam so that my shoulders held most of my weight and pressure so I could outstretch my leg up high in the air and drag the door forwards with my foot. I ran it up and down the door slowly, teasing it like you would a cock in hand. Then push off the door jam completely with my ass, I lifted my arms in order to shed my sports bra off and reveal my tits. I slingshot the bra towards Sam, which had luckily landed right over his head. He had jumped when it landed over his face, momentarily startled but snatched the garment off with lightening speed to watch me.

He growled in annoyance but still hadn't moved or said anything yet. So to torment him even more I started running my hands up my sides to half way cup my tits in the process. Pulling my nipples and then continued to run my hands up through my hair then onward to run up the side of the door jam and sorta did a slow 'Drop it like its hot' squat like i would do while I danced on the poll. Man I missed dancing. I really need to start working out. It might actually help with all my sexual frustration.

Stripping naked like this was totally normal for me. I was completely used to taking my clothes off in front of strangers, that's why I didn't get bothered when Lucas said we had been skins for the basketball game. It didn't bother me to show off my skin to the crowed. I was actually very proud of my body, I worked really hard to keep it in shape.

I could feel Sam's eyes raking over every inch of my exposed skin. I peak over at him and then straight up. My right hand grabs the door, holding it firmly as I back up a few steps and lean in against it. I pop my hip out to the left a little and slide my right hand up high over my head. His once chocolate eyes are now dark as night as he follows the movement, licking his lips slightly.

"Your punishment begins now for biting me and ignoring any and all my question. Don't think I haven't noticed you dodging them; You are going to answer all my questions either by tonight or tomorrow...," I pause while I absentmindedly start to trace my hand over my stomach and up between the valley of my breasts to my neck, gently fingering the bite mark, careful to not actually touch the sensitive skin. Not wanting to ignite those delicious flames that always seem to shoot over my body. I take a deep breath, hoping this didn't backfire on me. I need to stay strong, I need to put him in his place a little, get back at him for how he's always making me act. And by the look in his eyes I think its working.

Turning my back on him I speak out loudly and clear for him. "your first punishment Is this, If you can beat the door before it shuts, I'll let you join me in the shower." I start closing the door, not rushing to fast, I look over my shoulder to him and bite my bottom lip, hoping my smoldering expression I'm trying to give him is actually sexy looking.

Then it clicked in him, my words finally registering in his mind, but the door was already halfway closed. When He literally jumps over the bed (totally vaulting over it like an Olympic athlete) and dashes for the bathroom door I quickly slam it shut right in his face and secure the lock. A thundering growl lets out from the other side of the door. I giggle at his antics. Oh, someone doesn't like not getting their way, I see….or losing for that matter. Sweet satisfaction washes over me as I go about getting my shower ready, glad that I can have the same effect on him as he dose on me.

Hmm, I may have some power here.

I am brushing my teeth when Sam's muffled voice comes from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Touche, Kitten. But be careful, your walking a slippery slop, when you play with the wolf His claws tend to come out." I scoff at his ridiculous (obviously made up himself) idiom and warning. I danced naked around men five days a week for over 6 hours each time, I tease men for a living. This was going to be a piece of cake. The only hard part is being able to stay focused and not break while trying to tease Sam.

Nonetheless, I can be extremely stubborn and if he wants to rage a war then so be it. '_BRING IT ON BITCH' _

Stepping into the hot spray of the shower I get to work on cleaning and shaving what needs shaved. During the process I had yet to hear the bedroom door open or close so I was pretty sure Sam was still puttering around or was plainly just waiting to make his comeback for me. After I'm all done I just stand under the steamy hot spray, moaning softly as the hot water rinses away my tension for the time being. I jump and almost slip on the slippery shower floor when Sam bangs hard on the other side of the bathroom door. I can hear the growling and snarls too and it makes me laugh out loud.

"You had your chance, Alpha!" I yell, followed by a bunch of giggles that bubbles up from my tummy.

I could tell he was growling and muttering about something but I could't quite tell what though. Once I was satisfied with how pruney I'd gotten, I turned the water off and climbed out to wrap a fluffy dark purple towel around myself. Using a smaller one to dab at my hair but not wrap it up. Still feeling brave, I swing open the door dramatically; steam billowing out around me and strut over to my dresser. I keep my back to Sam as I let the towel fall to the floor and reach out for a pair of plane white cotton boyshorts and a matching push up bra.

"We should talk about Lucas starting school soon. We don't want him falling behind." Sam states, though his tone sounds somewhat distracted.

I bend down to the second drawer and pull out a long plane black t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. Once I'm dressed I turn around going to answer him as I do.

"What are the schools like here anywa-.." My voice cuts short mid sentence and my brain goes completely blank as my eyes take in the view before me.

Sam was in nothing but a thin little towel that barely was able to wrap around his wait. My eyes take in his body starting from his neck then move all the way down to his feet. His abs and delectable V-line on full display. He stretches dramatically causing the towel to fall loose around his hips so that he was only holding the front of said towel over his cock. A small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"We can talk more in depth once I'm done with my shower, Kitten." He winks at me then saunters off to the bathroom.

I stare after him, eyes bulging and eyebrows shooting to the sky, I may have been drooling a little too. As he steps through the doorway, Sam quickly drops the towel, showcasing his amazing bubble ass and kicks the door closed behind him.

I could hear the deep chuckle from behind the bathroom door. It brings me out of my stupor and I lean against the dresser for support. I lick my dry lips, trepidation settling in my belly. I may need to rethink my game plan and kick it up a notch or two. Because he just made my once amazing confidence, just go jumping off the bedroom balcony and run away into the forest.

Fuck me, but Sam's body was sinful. That boy could make the great Goddess Aphrodite cream her own Greek panties.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N- Hey guys, So sorry for the wait on an update. **_

_**Alots happened since my last update.**_

_**First off, my sister in law is here so you know I've got to spend time with her and the family staying here at my house. **_

_**Second, I got married on the 11th, and then we had Easter. I've also been feeling kinda sick and lethargic. **_

_**This is kinda TMI but my menstrual cycle hasn't come yet; I'm over a week late but when I take the tests they say**_

_**I'm not pregnant so of course I'm worrying about what's going on with my body. **_

_***SIGH* Im kinda sad and worried. We are trying for a baby so when **_

_**the tests tell me it's negative it always breaks my heart. I'm scared I wont be **_

_**able to conceive and make a family for my husband. **_

_**Anyway I hope you all like this chapter. I worked hard on it since**_

_**my mind hasn't really been in the right frame to write and it's been hard **_

_**to tap into my imagination lately so I hope this chapter isnt too sucky. Lol. **_

_**Though I will say this; There is gonna be some big drama in the next few **_

_**chapters, you're finally going to get some answers about why the pack **_

_**house was attacked by rouges! **_

CHAPTER20

Bella's P.O.V

I continue to blindly stare at the bathroom door, my mind sorta going off into space as images of Sam's body flash play through my mind. That man is going to be the death of me. My hand wanders into my damp hair; tugging my fingers through it roughly and sigh then turning around at my vanity to start on my hair and makeup. I finished getting ready before Sam was done in the bathroom, instead of waiting around for him I decided to go find Kim and hang out with her for a while.

After cleaning up my vanity area I slipped on some black strap flip flops that were resting under the table and walked out the door, down the hall and to the elevators. I screamed in surprise when I stepped off the elevator into the hallway when someone tackled me with strong arms.

"Jared could smell you from the elevator and I just couldn't help but get excited!" Kim said, squeezing me around my waist tightly.

What did she mean when she said Jared could smell me? I squirmed, trying to get out of her tight little hug and lifted up my arm to smell myself. When all I could smell was my deodorant and body wash I frowned in confusion. Running my hand through my hair my fingers accidentally brushed the bite mark Sam left and my cheeks heated up as memories from this what we had done this morning. I still find it crazy how my body reacts to him and how fast my feelings are changing towards Sam. It's only been a few shorts weeks and we're already getting sexual. Maybe I should tell him to slow down.

Shaking my head I bring myself back to the task at hand.

"What do you mean he could smell me? I showered this morning." Kim stares at me like I grew a second head. She shifts from one foot to the other and reaches up and grabs the collar of my shirt, pulling it to the side to reveal the bite mark on my neck. My eyes widened in shock, my body jerked just the slightest to give space from her hand. Having her so close to it gave me this weird feeling, like having others so close to it was wrong and only Sam should be the one to touch it.

"He marked you Bella." She said. The way she said it made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now it was my turn to look at her like she was the one with two heads. Before I could tell her that I didn't know what that meant, she gasps, her little hand flying to her mouth in astonishment.

"You mean he didn't ask first? He did it without your consent!?" Her eyes were so large I feared they would pop out of their sockets. I made a gesture that showed my bewilderment and impatiens for a explanation.

"Kim, I have know clue what you're talking about." I said, my voice taking a slight tone with her. I was becoming frustrated. I stared at her, Kim's eyes started to change from shock to pity and understanding. She moves to give me a side hug while pulling me over to the living room to sit down on the big leather couches. When we get settled she turns her head, giving the others that were lounging around us a hard stern look. It gave me the impression of a mother reprimanding her child for being impolite. Why was everyone staring at me? What has gotten into all of them?

"Bella. Sam bit you, yes?" I nodded slowly, My eyebrows knitting together in confusion, trying to figure out where she was going with this. But then it hit me, cementing my earlier thoughts. This was definitely some werewolf thing. I wasn't really 100% sure before but from the way everyone was acting around me; staring and whispering about me, the bite obviously meant something more than I had thoughts. I suck in a fast breath through my nose and wet my lips, it was a nervous habit of mine -same with biting them-. I continued to watch Kim's eyes, waiting for her to explain things more to me.

"Bella. You now smell like Sam because of the bite he gave you. With that mark on your neck all and any werewolf will know you are his and only his with that mark on your neck, It signifies you are now claimed by your mate. That mark does a lot; It slows down your ageing process, it allows the two of you to communicate telepathically, it makes it so your body will only be able to bare his children.

You will also gain some of the characteristics of the wolf; such as superior hearing, eyesight, scent, and strength. Don't worry, you won't turn into a wolf, so don't worry about that." She states in a hurried breath when I shoot my head up fast from the last statement. I may be cool living around werewolves but I didn't want to be one. I was happy being a human.

I looked down at my hands, contemplating my situation. Her words swirled around in my head. As everything sank in my emotions got more and more upset. He basically took away all my choices! I shot up out of my seat, starting to pace back and forth in front of Kim. Stopping suddenly when the realization hits me.

"He was marking his territory! Like I'm just some piece of property, I knew it had something to do with that!?" My heart began beating wildly in my chest at that very thought. I am no one's property.

"Bella, calm down. All male wolves do it. Look." Kim quickly stands up and walks over to me. When she pulls the collar of her blouse to the side my eyes catch the intricate design of a beautiful tattoo flowing over her neck. It looked like a crescent moon with stars wrapped around it and dangling down. The moon was located just under her ear and the dangling start's ran down her neck, but under the tattoo I could make out a raised silver bite scare.

Now that I thought about it I did notice a lot of people here with neck tattoos and all of them seemed to be themed around astronomy and wolves. But most of them seemed to be females. Does that mean the males don't let their counterparts mark them back?

"Kim, am I going to have to get a tattoo over my bite too? Also why doesn't Jared have a bite and tattoo. I did notice a lot of the girls here have them but I haven't seen any of the males with bites or tattoos on there necks." She fixes her blouse and chuckles softly then moves to go sit back down on the sofa. She pats the couch next to here but i ignore the gesture. I didn't feel like sitting at the moment. She just roles her eyes.

"Well for starters only submissive's get the bite mark of the mated pair, though depending on the rank of the mated pair it is optional for the submissive to mark their dominant partner. Such as the alpha couple, and the Beta couple. But other than those two ranks the dominant of the mated pair don't really let their mate mark them. There isn't a need or want in the submissive to feel like they need to stake that claim. As for the tattoo over the bite mark, that happens naturally after the bite.

Its a werewolf thing and to be honest I'm not quite sure why or how it happens just that it develops on the third day after the initial bite. No ones tattoos are the same and the design reflects on their dominants wolf and personality. I love my mark. I treasure it." She finished with a soft smile. Her mind wondering to when she must have received her Mating Mark. Her hand had subconsciously wanders to her Mating Mark, swirling her pointer finger over the bite like one dose with braille.

Even so the explanation did little to comfort me. True, I am no one's property, but had Sam asked to bite me for our Mating Mark I might have said yes. Instead he just did what ever he felt like and wanted and didn't include me or talk to me about it. He felt like kidnapping instead of trying to get to know me slowly, so he did...TWICE!

He felt like Marking me, so he did. Do I not get any say or have an opinion in this. Its my mind and body for god sakes! I felt like Sam didn't respect me enough to take into consideration of my feelings. Am I just something that needs to be controlled. Sam has some serious splaning to do!

I blew out a long angered breath through my nose and walked up to Kim. "Kim. Do you know where Sam is at the moment." Kim shrunk back, her eyes widen in shock. I paused and straightened up. I closed my eyes and took a calming breath trying to chill a little. This wasn't her fault she was just being a kind friend, helping me understand what was going on and it was wrong of me to take my anger out on her, Though my jaw remained clenched.

Kim stood up and dusted herself off of the nonexistent dust. "Lets go get something to eat and calm down before you try to go find him. You don't want to do anyth-"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. She was stalling. Something inside me snapped. "KIM. WHERE IS HE!" I yell out. It resonated through the room and everything seemed to go quite. I felt something surge through me as I had spoke. My words felt heavy as I spoke them and my voice sounded different. Almost two toned. I was momentarily taken aback when Kim jump in fright and eyes grew large in fear before she jumped up. Her back straight as a board with her head tilted to the side in submission and eyes downcast.

"The Alpha, Beta and Jared are at the training fields." She kept her head down while speaking, not once even glancing up at me the whole time.

Something told me that I was the reason she wasn't looking at me. Remorse filled my body, my face scrunching up in a wince for causing her so to be discomforted. Maybe I should apologize. Then again, why should I apologize? I didn't do anything wrong.

"Where's that?" I ask, trying to soften my voice and keep my annoyance at bay. "There is a path in out back behind the garage. Fallow that and it will lead you to the training fields." I nodded my head, even though she didn't look up to see it. I walked over to her, feeling like I needed to show her my gratitude and apology. I raised my hand, resting it on her shoulder giving it a little squeeze. She raised her head but didn't meet my eyes. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Will you please find Lucas and keep an eye on him for me while I go talk to Sam." She looked up at me, I could see happiness and respect shown brightly in them. I was glad she wasn't upset with me for accidentally snapping at her.

"Of course, Luna." That shocked me. I wanted to ask her why she would call me that, everyone seemed to be calling me that and I didn't have a clue why. Instead of staying to ask I decided that I would ask Sam instead.

I turned around to head for the garage door and make my way around the building to find the path Kim said would take me to the training area. I had forgotten how beautiful the landscape was around here. The forest lined the front and back yard, the land was well kept and the flowers that grew wild made it seem like something out of a fairy tale book. It was so peaceful; I could hear birds chirping and if I strained hard enough I could hear what sounded like live stock. -Horses, chickens, turkey, cow and I think pigs- I pondered if they raised there own meat….it made sense to me if they did; with how many people lived in the pack, There had to be over 200 people that lived here so growing and raising your own food seemed smart and cost effective. My suspicions were confirmed as I passed a huge farm area that housed the livestock and produce. An urge to go play in the dirt wafted through me. (maybe later id ask to help in the gardens)

As I walked further into the forest -following the path- it lead me deeper in. Animals scurried away as I crunch onward through the clearly well used forest pathway. As I rounded a large tree the training field came into view up ahead. My courage wavered a tiny bit making me halt in my step, sticking to the shadows of the tree line. The thought of seeing Sam again had me blushing, I hadn't seen him since our little ted-a-tet this morning and I was kinda embarrassed about seeing and talking to him. But then I remembered why I'd come out here in the first place. I wasn't going to back down. So I straightened my back, took a deep breath and stepped out of the tree coverage into a large open field.

I don't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. Wolves were running the perimeter of the field, some were fight training with each other, and to my astonishment, there were even some wolves fight training with humans and others were fight training or exercising in human form.

I looked around at all the half naked men, wait...Mm...no they are all pretty much fully naked. Watching them I smirked. I could appreciate how good they all looked. All masculine and well built. I noticed that Sam was no where to be seen so I started to walk the perimeter looking for him. Half way through my search, a very defined, hairless chest suddenly jumped out in front of me, The person let out a rough growl, It made me yelp and slip on the gravel path almost falling on my toosh but a warm hand shot out and snatched my elbow, keeping me from falling at all. the tingles that erupted and flowed through my arm and up over my shoulder let me know who had scared me. I should have known he's find me first before I found him.

"What are you doing here, Kitten?" Sam's eyes were dark, he crossed his arms over his broad chest, effectively blocking my perusal of the field.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to come out here." I said smartly. Frowning up at him as I crossed my arms -mimicking his posture- if he was gonna be that way then so was I.

He left out another small growl, I assumed in warning or annoyance. "That's not what I said."

"Then why are you standing in front of me not letting me pass." I fired back faking innocence. smirking just a little wanting to tease him some more. I try to side step him, craning my neck over his shoulder to watch the man candy ahead of him. He was quick to step into my line of sight, proving my point that he is trying to control me. I just sigh and roll my eyes.

"I'm use to male nakedness." He says with a sly smile. Oh he knew what he was doing. Trying to get a rise out of me. Well it was working but I'd be damned if I let him know that.

"So am I, babe." I said, I cross my arms over my chest, popping my hip out to the side. A sour look passed over his face like he didn't like the idea of me seeing other men naked. It made him start to growl at my comment, and truth be told I didn't know why I'd said it to began with when it wasn't true. I just wanted him to get it through his thick skull that I wasn't to be controlled and that my opinions do matter. I wanted him to understand that he needed to communicate with me and ask instead of telling me. For a solid minute neither one of us spoke. We just stared at each other. So many different emotions were passing through Sam's eyes and face. I wonder if being a werewolf automatically makes them all bi-polar. The sarcastic thought made me want to laugh, I did my best to not let it show on my face how silly it sounded.

I was starting to get fed up with this stale mate and being the impatient person I am, decided to break it with one of my many questions off my list that seemed to constantly grow.

"Why did you mark me without my permission?" My voice was firm but didn't hold hostility.

"I wanted everyone to know your mine." He replied. Smiling that heart melting smile not realizing how his words were infuriating me. He stepped towards me reaching out for me, but I flung one of my arms out, planting my hand in the center of his chest to stop him. That's it? That was his explanation!? I got more info from Kim than I've ever got from Sam. "Listen Sam. I'm not something to be owned. You should have asked me first, or hell..talk to me about this whole Claiming bite thing." I was trying my hardest to not yell at him but my voice was steadily rising. Dammit I was so frustrated and I didn't care if others heard us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the men try to not listen in on our conversation but were failing miserably. Most of them had ceased all training action to listen in on our conversation.

Sam cleared his throat, getting my attention once more. "Would you have let me had I asked you beforehand?" He grabbed the wrist of my hand that was resting on his firm chest, bringing it up to his lips kissing my knuckles than yank hard causing me to fall into his arms. I huffed in frustration.

"Well We'll never know now wont we, seeing as you took that choice away from me too!" Implying when he decided to kidnap me instead of just talking to me and getting to know me like any other normal person would. I put my hands back up to his chest and pushed him away from me, trying hard to ignore the sparks of electricity that was shooting up my arms in to my belly from touching his bare chest.

He didn't seem to like that, His eyebrows immediately knit together in confusion, a little pout formed on his lips and if I wasn't so fucking mad at him, I would have fond it adorable. Sam go to open his mouth in response, but his eyes get that far off look. Then suddenly, all the men in the field shifted into their wolf forms, dashing off into the woods. I watched in confusion when horrific howls and growing resonates through the air. I startle and jump into Sam's arms on instinct, seeking protection. Something was happening, the air felt thick and staticky. My stomach tightened with worry and sweat broke out over the back of my neck.

"JACOB!" Sam yells, causing the reddish wolf to snap his head to attention and look over towards our way. "Take the Luna back to the pack house and protect her at all costs!" Sam says sternly, his voice dropping an octave making it sound even deeper and full of authority. Sam looks down at me, his face held that of determination and something else I wasn't quite sure of. Grabbing my face with both hands he leaned down and gave me a fleeting albeit passionate kiss that spoke volumes. Even though our lips only touch for a mire 2 seconds I could feel all the love and heat he held for me in it. Then he ran off, my stomach clenching tight as anxiety for his safety as well as the packs caused nausea to grow with in me. Where was he going?

"Sam?" I yelled after him. What just happened? Is there another war going on? Were there intruders attacking us. The red wolf, Jacob, yips at me and nudges me on my shoulder gently with his head to get a move on the same way I had come.

"Okay, Okay...I'm going." I say and start walking back to the house. Jake stays close to me, his big wolf body would occasionally bump into my side making me stumble a little. When his head shot up and to the right. I hadn't realized he had stopped tell I was a good distance away from him, startling in alarm I skidded to a stop. Panic rose up in my chest. It felt like my heart was going to flop out of my throat.

"What. Whats going on?" I asked in a hushed whisper even though I knew he couldn't answer me. Then suddenly he trotted back over to me, urgently pushing me with his paw to start moving once again.

I was practically running by the time we got back to the house, I stopped when I hear a mournful howl range through the forest behind me. There's something about the howl that didn't feel right, and it only makes my anxiety worsen when more howls echo out through the forest around us. Panic surges heavier through me, unable to shake the feeling that something is seriously wrong. My knees suddenly buckle out from under me and my chest starts to get this tightening achy feeling.

I claw at my chest, feeling like I'm suffocating. I couldn't breath and the pain in my side and chest was getting stronger with each shallow breath, God this hurt. what was happening to me. Black spots were starting to form around the rim of my eyesight causing me to get tunnel vision. Oh god whats happening to me, is this another panic attack or am I seriously having a heart attack and am about to die. Oh god I cant be dyeing, Lucas...I need to find me, I needed o live for him and Sam. even though I was still mad at that infuriating man I didn't want our last word to be of anger and resentment.

"Luna, are you alright? We need a doctor!" I vaguely here as a man comes to stand in from of me, but the world was getting more and more fuzzy. People began to surround me, but I couldn't make out whom. All I could hear was shouting as the black spots bleed in to patches snuffing out my vision.

Only one sentence was clear as day in my head, right before the darkness completely took me over.

"The Alpha is down."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

BELLA'S P.O.V

A steady beeping slowly pulled me out of the darkness. The strong aroma of antiseptic and bleach was strong to my nose, making it burn and run. I could feel stiff worn thread bare sheets under me, they were scratchy and rubbed against my skin unpleasantly. Where was I? It didn't feel or smell like mine and Sam's room. As my mind started to wake up and my senses began to function better, though I kept my eyes closed. I could tell it was well lit inside the room I was in -even with my eyes closed, the light shone brightly, making me flinch and bury my head further into the scratchy pillow.

I slowly turn my head out from the pillow; start to gradually open my eyes only for then to snap shut and throw my arm over them. It was so bright in here. It was making my head pound even worse. A groan slips from my lips. There must have been someone sitting next to me asleep because right after I groaned in pain the person snorted awake, walked over to where the light was coming from and threw the curtains shut. I silently thanked whoever it was with a small smile.

It took me a few blinks to open and focus my vision but eventually I could make everything out. When I could finally focus on what was around me my eyes wandered over my body, checking for injury or harm. I lifted my hands out in front of me looking at them. I had one of those tapped Hospital Pulse Ox Finger Monitor tapped to my left pointer finger. I had two I.V's, one in each arm. I had a blood pressure cuff on my right arm and when I tried to turn my head to look at it, wires in my hair seemed to stop me from moving my head. I raised my right hand up into my hair; what felt like little plastic beads seemed to be glued onto my head and were connected to the wires that had stopped it from moving- I had wires everywhere. In my hair, on my chest and around my sides. All sending messages to the many monitor machines working around me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, whipping my head to the left of my hospital bed, Paul sat in what looked like an extremely uncomfortable looking metal chair. Surprise and confusion flowed through me at seeing him sitting there, his forehead was wrinkled up, his eyebrows knitted in the middle and a deep frown replaced his usual cocky smirk.

"Paul? What's going on? Where is Sam? Oh god is Lucas okay?" The beeping on the heart monitor started to speed up and Paul was quick to rush to me. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, raising his hand up he smooth it down the back of my hair in comfort. "Shh. You need to calm down. Lucas if fine, he's with Kim and Jared." A smile amount of relied washes through me, but something still felt off.

"Sam?" I ask, groaning in pain as I try to sit up in bed. Paul shifts a little away from me to stand up uncomfortable on his feet, he was avoiding my gaze. My heart drops to my toes and one again the stupid heart monitor picks up speed.

"Once the doctor looks you over, I'll take you to him." He leans over me and reaches for the heart monitor, switching the volume off then sits back down beside me on the bed.

"What aren't you telling me, Paul?" trepidation soaking my insides, it was starting to make my head pound and nausea build up.

"I've linked the doctor he is coming over now." I sighed, accepting the fact I wasn't going to get any answers until the doctor saw to me first. But still my heart beat fast, the feeling of something was wrong was getting stronger by the second. Something was definitely wrong, that I knew for sure. Sam would have been here if he was okay and the fact that Paul wont tell me anything has me even more worried.

Tears started welling up in my eyes. The last thing Sam and I did was fight. Id accused him of taking my choices away from me, which is true but he didn't know that I actually kind of like him. If I'm being completely honest with myself I more than just liked him. I might actually be falling in love with him…..maybe. I lowered my head into my hands. Sorrow filling my chest making my heart pound harder and my very being ache. The tears rolled down my cheeks, slipping through my fingers to land on the hospital blankets.

"Luna. Beta." Said a gravely voice, my head shot up out of my hands to look at the new person in the room. An older looking man in a white lab coat greeted with his head slightly bowed. He had soft blond hair that was graying and age lines around his eyes and mouth. He wore wire rimmed glasses, behind them shown warm and caring eyes that also held much wisdom from a life of experience. I was slightly surprised he was the doctor seeing me and not Dr. Clearwater. How many doctors dose Sam's pack employ here?

"How are you feeling? Any pain, nausea?" I waver on how I should answer. I mean, yes I was sick and my head hurt as well as my body but I didn't want that to keep me away from finding Sam. So I just shook my head 'NO' to all his questions. The doctor hesitantly walked up to the right side of my head. He bent down to look at something behind my bed. He slowly stood up holding what looking like a long piece of that old school fax printer paper. On it held what looked like line graphs. He cleared his throat as he tore the paper away from the machine, folding it up and sticking it in the locking metal clipboard.

"Well the EEG doesn't show any abnormality's but your EKG shows some fluctuations with the rhythm of your heart. Though they are mild it is enough for me to give you a low dosage anxiety prescription. My conclusion is the stress is whats causing your heart rhythm to fluctuate, which is completely understandable given the circumstances." My body visibly relaxed a little and a short sigh leaves my lips. Dose that mean I can go see Sam now?

Through out the doctors check up and explanation Paul watched the unnamed Doctor like a hawk, his eyes fallowing the doctors every move.

"She should be fine Beta, everything else looks good, I'll allow her to leave but she needs to take things slow and rest, also," He says pausing from writing on his clipboard; hand half way extended with a little prescription paper in hand. "Luna. Make sure you take these, one now and one in 6 hours. Ill only let you leave here is you promise to take this anxiety medication. It wont be permanent, its only a 2 week scrip to help you with the upcoming stress your going to be facing." Upcoming? What did he mean by that, nonetheless I nodded and gave him a half smile, reaching for the paper. The good doctor only smiles then gets to work on removing all the wires and I.V's on me.

The EEG was the most painful of the removals. That shit was sticky like gum and it made my hair so matted up with knots - I worried Id have to cut it short- the doctor only laughed and told me to use baby oil to get the glue out "It will comb right out." he says...ya we'll see about that.

"I wish it was under better and different circumstances, but nonetheless, it was a pleasure to meet you Luna." The doctor bows his head to me, and then leaves quickly. Once the doctor left I turned my head to meet Paul's intense eyes. I sigh in exasperation. "Why dose everyone keep calling me Luna?" Paul blinks a few times before he replies. "Sam never told you?"

I shrug my shoulder and made a lazy face. "I meant to ask him but...every time Id try to ask him he would give me some runaround or just totally avoid it and move on to a different question I'd asked. That our he would distract me." I mutter the last part, a hot blush spreading over my cheeks. Paul's hearty chuckle sounds loud and fierce through the room. I snap my head to look over at him, my eyes wide with shock and a touch of embarrassment. Hes laughing at me? What a jerk, though after a few seconds I ended up softly laughing right along with him. Once we calm down Paul helps me stand up from the bed, but lets go once I can hold up my own weight.

"Bella. Luna is what he call the mate of the Alpha, they are equal to him in every way. Only a few people actually know your the Luna. Sams inner circle are the only ones that know your the Luna. Me, Jared, Kim, Jake, Emily -and the girls that work in the kitchen with her-, and of coarse the elders and medical team." I stare at his in disbelief, only a few huh?….more like half the house, but then again theirs like over 200 people living here so whats a few dozen. I shake my head and chuckle to myself. This shit was just to crazy for me. I'm still trying to get my head wrapped around the fact I'm here; Sam is my mate and that werewolves exist.

Paul helps me get dressed back into my street cloth and out of the hospital gown -much to my embarrassment- though he was a complete gentlemen about it, averting his eyes when needed. See I was still pretty week feeling and when I tried to do it myself I had almost fell over so Paul helped me in the end.

He lead me out of -what i found out to be the clinic Sam had taken me to when Id been attacked by the rouge wolf. It was a lot bigger than I had thought- and down some hallways. As we walked my mind started contemplating what he told me. Biting my lip in concentration. So when they call me Luna, dose that mean they'r acknowledging that I am there alpha as well? But I'm nothing like Sam or an Alpha. He's their leader, He's one of them. I'm not!

I'm just a human that was kidnapped under good terms but in the wrong way of doing so. I mean, I can defiantly lead people, and help those that needed guidance, my middle school and high school sports teams could tell you that as well as my friends and raising my baby brother. But to lead a huge group of werewolves was so not happening.

I was so caught up in my inner thoughts I hadn't seen Paul stop walking and ended up ramming my nose into his back. I grunted up at him holding my nose in my left hand, rubbing it. "Why'd you stop doofus." I grumbled out.

Paul smiled down, it didn't reach his eyes and that worried me. When I looked around, Paul had stopped us outside of another hospital door. This caught my attention right away and my eyes flashed back up to his. Water collecting in the corners of my eyes and my bottom lip started to tremble. Was this were Sam was? What he hurt, of god I think I'm going to be sick.

Paul's had hesitated on the door nob then turns back to me. "He should be okay, he just has to heal. They got him with some sort of poison that has slowed down his process to heal. But out doctors are very skilled and are working very hard to get him fixed up. It might be a bit of a shock for you when I open this door, Bella. He was hurt really bad and doesn't look like the Sam your used to, just know that he's healing albeit slowly, and with you awake and here that will help him even more." I nodded up at him, working to swallow the bile down that started to rise up my esophagus. I had to be strong….for Sam….for his pack…..My pack.

Everything looked like it moved in slow motion through my eyes. The door swung open and my eyes landed on the still figure that laden on the bed. My breath hitch as my eyes looked him over. This wasn't the Sam I know. This Sam was pale, with dark rings under his eyes. His lips were a light shade of blue and I could see bruises on his chest and face. I gently raked my fingers through his disheveled hair, lightly trailing them down his cheek to rest on his neck. My thumb stroking his cheek, hoping it brought him some comfort. While I was doing so I noticed something off. Furrowing my brow I asked. "Why cant I feel the spark between us anymore?" My voice was this with emotion as I glance over my shoulder to look at Paul.

"His wolf isn't responding at the moment. Its an effect of the poison in his system. They think its temporary." Paul says sadly. I nod slowly in understanding as I go back to watching Sam.

"Bella?" I grudgingly turn my teary eyes away from Sam and look over to Paul, but my fingers continue to trace lightly over Sam's cheek. Paul's eyes flick to Sam quickly then back to mine. "He wouldn't be happy about this, but I feel there is no other choice in the matter right now." I tilt my head in confusion, making a somewhat sour face. What is going on about? Cant he see I just want to be left alone with Sam.

"What are you talking about Paul." I mutter in irritation. Paul clears his throat softly, scratching to back of his neck before he speaks again and when he dose his voice holds a twinge of uncertainty. "Well, when the Alpha is away or busy or incapacitated for a time, the Beta takes over. How ever the pack has heard rumors of his current situation and they're scared. The rogues that attacked us today, they might have had this all planned out so it would weaken the Alpha in order to attack again later on. I am trying my best to calm the situation, but I think…" he trails off, rubbing the back of hi neck awkwardly once more. He takes a deep breath before looking me in the eye. "I think we should introduce you to the entire pack as our Luna. Sam has already marked you so for the most part it is official. The pack, I think, will calm down a little knowing that there Luna is here."

I gasped in shock, my mind raced with everything that he just said. My face pinched in dislike. I inhaled a deep breath through my nose and moved my head to look back down at Sam, warring with myself. Trying to find the best way to say no as politely as I could think of. That just wasn't happening. I cant be the Luna. I cant lead a pack of wolves. I'm a human for godsakes! But Sam brought me here for a reason, He took me from the club, He chased after me when Id ran away, He even gave Lucas and I a home. Sam wanted me here, He knew that I would become the Luna. Did that mean he truly believed in me that much to lead his pack?

My heart swelled at the thought. Sam must have believed that despite the fact that i was human and danced naked for men, that I would be a great leader and Luna to his wolves. But-

"Why would he not be happy about your plan?" A soft smile graces Paul's lips. "One of an Alphas greatest joys, is when he gets to introduce his pack to their new Luna. My hope is he wont be too mad because you aren't mated fully to him yet. Technically speaking, this will be like a temporary Luna announcement. After you mate, he can introduce you again, officially."

"Wait, I'm not mated fully to him? What dose that mean?" My eyes widen as i look between Sam and Paul. I was so confused. I thought when Sam bit me that was the extent of our "Mating". I was even more confused when I started to see a light pink tint wash over his cheeks.

"Well you are his mate. He has marked you, but the two of you haven't….erm….consummated the relationship yet." He finishes, a full blown hot pink blush bleeding up from his neck to stop at the tips of his ears.

I could only assume that the nervous chuckle and blush Paul dose is at my own expense from seeing the face I make. I could only imagine how I looked as understanding dawned on me. I could feel my whole body heat up like fireworks on the fourth of July. Complete utter mortification fills me while talking to Paul about this. Oh god just kill me now.

I clear my tight throat, forcing my vocal cords to work properly. "Okay. Lets introduce me or whatever as the Luna. But only temporarily. There will be an official ceremony when Samuel is better." I end while looking back down at Sam, twirling a piece of his silky chocolate brown hair in between my fingers.

The hope in my voice brings Paul and I to a moment of silence. _Please get better. I need you. _I think as i lean down to place a gentle lingering kiss to his cold, clammy forehead.

"I have called for the meeting. The pack will gather in an hour. You should o get cleaned up and ready. Kim will be waiting for you in your room. I'll take care of Lucas." Paul tells me as we walk out into the hallway and towards the elevators. I nod. "Thank you, Paul. I give a last glance over my shoulder where Sam lane sleeping then walked onto the lift.

The pain in my chest confirming what I had my suspicions of...I was indeed in love with Sam.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Bella's p.o.v

Bella's Luna Dress- url?sa=i&url=https% .com-wedding-dresses-2018-new-arrival-summer-white-chiffon-beach-wedding-dress-with-straps-halter&psig=AOvVaw2Pgxc1WCeiyzkfJ8yWZ-Jr&ust=1587332117076000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLDEgoz38ugCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD

"You look beautiful, Bella." Kim gushed as she watched me twirl in a circle in front of the closet floor length mirror.

Apparently, it was customary that when the Luna is to be introduced to the pack, she is to wear a full length white gown. After a small panic attack, Kim said she had some gowns that might look good on me. I pursed my lips in dislike. To be honest, the dress looked and felt like something one would wear for a beach or summer wedding. It was beautiful, long flowy with a slip up the waist and the chest sorta laced up showing a modest amount of cleavage but still tasteful. Still beautiful nonetheless. I don't normally wear anything white, I mean with Lucas around it is always damn near impossible to keep white clean, but I might just actually 'forget' to give this dress back.

My hair was tied back into an elegant messy bun that I was amazed Kim was able to pull off with just a simple YouTube tutorial. She had done my makeup with light, neutral colors and I couldn't believe that it was actually me in the reflection.

"Thanks again, Kim. I don't know what I would have done without you here to help me." sincerity dripping with every word I spoke as I hugged her tightly. Guilt rolled through me as I leaned back, still holding her hands in my own. I felt so bad about how I had talked to her yesterday. I normally don't really yell or react like the way I did to those I love. Clearing my throat I voice my apology. "Kim. I just want you to know I feel horrible the way I treated you the other day. I was upset at Sam and took it out on you. I'm never like that with the people I hold close and dear to me." I finish with a quick squeeze to both of her hands and a tender smile on my lips.

"Don't worry about it Bella, Even though you and Sam haven't fully mated yet, Your Luna tendency will show more now that our Alpha gave you your Mating Bite," She winks then moves to start cleaning up my vanity littered with beauty paraphernalia. "Besides, even though my reaction might have looked bad in your eyes...I was actually really proud of you, It might sound weird but when our Luna gives orders to us, we -meaning the pack- get a great satisfaction she/he want us to do things for them. We like feeling needed by our Luna. So please don't beat yourself up hun.

I like your spunky-kickass-don't take any shit from anyone attitude. I know you're going to keep this pack in line for sure." She finishes with a wink and a smarmy smirk. I just stood there, hands resting at my sides and listened, my eyes widening in shock. I'd never thought about it like that before.

I sigh and go to reach down next to where she stood at the vanity for a pair of simple flats that I had brought but Kim suddenly reached out and smacked my hand away, like I was a disobedient child. I give her a confused questioning look and stand back up. "What?" I ask incredulously as I bring my hand up to cradle it to my chest. The girl had a swift slap.

"The Luna doesn't wear shoes for her Introduction ceremony to the pack." Kim says flippantly, like it was the most obvious of knowledge. "Really? Why?" I ask.

Kim just shrugged her shoulder in response. "I'm not really sure. Something about how its easier for the Luna to shift and lead the ceremony run."

"But I'm not a wolf?" I had meant it to sound like a statement but it ended up coming out as a question.

"Well, to be fair. You are the first Luna in a long time to be human. So I guess we will figure it out as we go."

I nod absently as I turn back to the mirror. I couldn't fight the nerves from bubbling away in my belly. I wish Sam was here. It didn't feel right to be meeting the entire pack as Sam's mate without him by my side. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought that the pack will be weaker wit ha human Luna leading them? I mean, I may be more of a dominate personality and able to lead those that needed but never on this big of a magnitude. But that was way back when I was in school. The last few years kinda went downhill for me. Now, now I wasn't so sure I could be a leader. I haven't had to take care of anyone other than myself and Lucas, and look how that had turned out. I had ended up taking my clothes off for money and gotten us both kidnapped!

"Whats wrong, Bella.?" Kim stopped my hands from fiddling with the chest part of my dress. I heave a long sigh as I look down at my bare feet. "This feels wrong to me without Him here." I mumble out mournfully.

Kim sighs. "I know. But the pack needs to know the Luna is here for them." She puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder and offers me a small smile. I try to smile back,but I think it was more of a grimace. The pack needs their Alpha just as much as I needed Him. Just then a sharp knock on my bedroom door racks through the room, startling me. Kim jumps up and scuttles over to the door, poking her head out, I watch as she mutters something to the person on the other side of the door, nods then shuts the door swiftly and walks back over to me, giving me a soft encouraging smile. "Paul says its time. Everyone is outside." My eyes widen at her words, my respiration and heart going sporadic. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, trying to calm the bubbling in my belly and the bile threatening to rise up my throat. Kim gives me one last encouraging smile before she's opening my bedroom door for me.

_ 'Just breath, Bella. One step at a time girl. Don't trip. Everything is going to be okay.'_ I keep repeating my mantra over and over in my head as we make our way to the elevator and go down. I watch the numbers of the floors; with each floor we passed, my heart beats a little faster and by the time the doors open to the ground floor I feel like my heart will take to flight. I was so grateful for the Anxiety med's the doc had given me, cause I was pretty sure had I not taken the pill this morning Id of passed the fuck out from lack of oxygen by now.

Murmured voices could be heard through the house as we made our way to the front doors. The pack was too large to fit all in the meeting hall inside the house, so Paul moved the ceremony to the front yard and driveway. I took one final deep breath, right before Paul threw the double wooden stained glass front doors open extravagantly and stepped out onto the little front balcony. He held out his hand for me to stay, so I waited for his signal. I craned my neck to suddenly look around outside. The front pour area was more like a balcony. It had staircases on both sides of the balcony, so that you could descend the front porch from either side. It sort of wrapped around and ended out towards the gravel driveway. The stoop was made of white polished marble and reminded me of the old English castle out in the country side.

My eyes swooping over the hundreds of werewolf's...this is my soon to be pack...my people….my werewolves. Even though Sam was here with me I felt like his presence was and that made a large smile break out over my face. Then people started to panic and shout.

"Are we under attack?"

Where's the Alpha?"

What do we do?"

Person after person shouted out their questions, before Paul's voice yells for silence. And everyone instantly stilled. It even made me give my full attention to him, my back was ramrod and shoulders pulled back in an almost AT ATTENTION ARMY STANCE.

"As your Beta, I demand your respect. As always when the Alpha is away or incapacitated, I am in charge. I gathered you all here today to inform you of what is going on." His voice was clear and strong, full of authority as he address the pack.

"The Alpha was injured our most recent attack on our pack. This happened while protecting some of the worriers. But he is in good hands! The pack erupted into gasps and murmurs as Paul worked to keep them calm.

"SILENCE!" His voice boomed and instantly all noise stopped.

"There is no need to panic," He then turns around to face me. "Bella, can you come out here please?" I close my eyes, gulp then take a final deep breath before walking out through the double doors to take Paul's warm hand and stand next to him at the edge of the balcony.

My jaw drops slightly at the amount of eyes that are staring back at me in confusion. The never told me a final number on how many was in the pack, but I had assumed there was a lot, two hundred or something like that. But standing out in front of me was probably close to FIVE HUNDRED OR MORE WOLVES! I was beginning to feel faint. I clutched Paul's hand harder, wanting his support even more now.

Paul looks down at me, offering me a encouraging smile as he pulled me to stand before him, He moving to stand slightly behind my right shoulder. All the wolves look me over, some with curiosity, others with wide incredulous eyes. Whispers begin circulating around the crowd but I cant make out what any of them say.

"Yes, its true. That is the Alphas Mark on her Neck! He has found his mate!" Based on the shocked faces, I had expected there to be crickets sounding from the audience. Though I was very mistaken. VEEEEEERRRYYY mistaken.

Suddenly cheers erupted through out the land. I jumped about ten feet in the are, my left hand flying to my chest clutching my heart from how loud the audience yelled and cheered happily. Paul chuckles at my startled expression but smiled happily at me and the pack. My eyes glide over all the faces. Every single one had a huge smile and were clapping excitedly.

My eyes then catch a small little brunette boy smiling sadly up at me from the first row of people. It was Lucas. He probably didn't understand what was going on. But still he should look so sad and like he was about to start crying. Kim, who was sitting next to Jared -her mate- followed my gaze and sees LuLu's face. She immediately reaches over and pulls him off Jared's shoulders to hug him tightly to her chest.

"Silence everyone!" Paul yells. He was desperately trying to gain their attention by waving his arms around, but it wasn't really working. All their attention was solely on me.

I don't know what came over me, but I gracefully bring my pointer finger up to press lightly against my lips and give a soft 'Shoosh' sound while rising my other hand up then slowly lowering it downwards. A universal signal for everyone to calm down. I wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try. I am taken aback right away as at once everyone started to quickly quite down.

Paul leans down to my right ear whispering. "Their wolves recognize you as their Luna, Even though I didn't say so yet. They can see your mark on your neck." I nodded. My tattoo had formed overnight over my Mating bite. It was gorgeous too. It started just under my eye, taking up my hole neck and crawled down my shoulder to end over my collarbone. It had a black wolf howling up to the moon and what looked like Rose and Ivy crawling down my shoulder and collarbone. Had it been something Id of gone to get inked I'm pretty sure it would have cost close to $600 bucks. I was very proud of my mating tattoo.

Paul walks over to my left and steps up to the edge of the balcony addressing the crowd. "Thank you all for coming out here today at such a short notice. You may all go back to your daily duties and lives now, while Bella go's back to tend to her Alpha." Chatter begins to pick up and fill the air, tho a lot calmer than before.

LuLu runs up the stars and wraps his arms around my left leg, smooshing his face into my hip, rubbing his forehead and face on me. I absentmindedly think _'There goes my beautiful white dress.'_ He had started sniffling quietly, but his face stays glued into my hip. When I bring my hand down to run my fingers threw his hair he pushes his face away but still looks down at the ground.

"Bell's, did Sammy go to where mommy and daddy are?" My throat constricts; it felt like my breath was stuck in it. Then my jaws slacks a little as I start to gape like a fish as I look for something to say. I look to Kim, Paul and Jared to see them giving me sad smiles.

"Baby, why would you think that?" I ask softly, running my hand through his hair, grabbing the top of his arms as I kneel down to his level I look his in the eyes, searching.

"Paul says he's gots hurt. And Mommy and Daddy gots hurt before they left." I wipe away his tear stained cheeks with the him of my dress, -its already ruined from him might as well make it worse- before I pull him into my chest, giving him a super big bear hug and kiss his cheeks and then head. "Baby, Sam's gonna be okay, He's just sick is all. Just like when you get sick from playing outside in the mud puddles with no shoes on. Okay?" He stars at me, then slowly understanding seeps into them.

"We should make him soup! That made me feel better!" A small laugh escapes me as I nod at his sudden eagerness.

"Okay. but he is sleeping right now. So why don't we make him soup when he wakes up?" I grab his hand as I stand back up. "Okay." He says with a shrug of his little shoulder. I smile down at him then my gaze wondering over to Paul, who was walking with us, when a sudden though hits me, causing my smile to fall.

What if Sam never wakes up?


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- Hey guys, hope you like the new chapter.

As always thank you for always supporting my story.

CHAPTER 23

Bella's P.O.V

My fingers gently combed through Sam's hair as I stared at his ashen handsome face. The doctors have assured me that he is heavily medicated so he shouldn't be in any pain. But I am still worried.

"Please wake up Sam. We need you." I whisper for what seems like the millionth time in a week, that's how long Sam's been in a coma….one full week...7 days and nights. It was tearing me apart having to sit here in the Pack hospital, Doing nothing but worrying and holding his hand. Sometimes Id climb up and lay next to him, holding him in my arms wishing on every deity I could think of, asking for them to heal Sam; to suddenly shoot out of this bed, look over at me, smile that cocky sexy smile he always gave me, then pull me in for a heated kiss muttering 'Sorry for making you wait, Kitten.' but it never came. He just laid there in that god forsaken bed, motionless and cold.

Suddenly Sam's hospetal room door creaks open and Paul's head appears from behind it. He pauses, asking me with his eyes for permission to come in. I nod my head -not really caring if he was here or not- and go back to my watchful star over Sam. A deep sigh leaves me, "What if he never wakes up, Paul." I never take my eyes off Sam while I ask. My voice was low and monotone, devoid of all emotion. I had cried all my tears out. Nothing would come out, the tears had stopped falling on the third day and now all that was left were dry scratch ducts making my eyes a constant blood shot red.

"He's strong, Bell's." Paul replys, though his words were strong they did little to comfort me. It didn't go unnoticed by me that Paul had not said that Sam would be fine. He didn't offer any kind of hope. Just that Sam is strong. But even the strongest...can eventually fall.

Paul gives an awkward throat clearing then starts to speak begrudgingly. "I hate to pull you away, but you are needed Luna." I close my eyes and take a deep breath, knowing that whatever the reason, it was serious for Paul to come get me. I heave myself up off the uncomfortable plastic chair and lean over Sam's bed. I softly run my fingers through his hair then trial them down his cheek and rest over his pumping heart.

I sigh one last time then kiss his cold cheek, before whispering in his ear, low enough that Paul wouldn't be able to hear me. "I need you Sam, Please come back to me and Lucas soon. I love you." with one last gentle stroke of his soft hair 'Its getting long' -I think absentmindedly- I stand up and walk out with Paul hot on my trail. When I get to the door I stop and look over my shoulder one last time before sliding it shut. My heart stayed behind to watch over my Sam.

I didn't know if Sam could hear me, but I constantly would talk to him anyway. It's the only thing that makes this whole situation marginally better, is the idea that Sam can at least listen to my voice and know that someone that loves him beyond anything on this earth is always with him.

"So, what's the situation?" I ask as we walk. My voice has taken on the authoritative tone that came when I am being the Luna. It was just something that seemed to happen. I had little control over it. Paul glances down at me. "A rogue wolf was found just outside the territory borders. She is seeking refuge and states she will provide us with information on all the attacks we've been getting." I startle at this, letting out the smallest of gasps. "Paul. You know I don't know much of anything about rogues and territory borders. I thought you would be handling these types of things, should they arise." I ask, a little hastily, referring to the deal he and I made when I met the pack.

I would handle paperwork and public appearances where necessary, but as far as Alpha duties that dealt with things out of my knowledge and league, Paul would take the lead on.

He ushers me into a large room with monitors all around, some were live and others back playing displaying security footage as one of the pack member warriors sit and watch everything. We walk through the room to the very back where he opens another door that leads into a hallway. This hallway was lined with shiny silver doors, all numbered. Paul steps over to where a guard was seated and grabs a pair of leather gloves. My eyebrow raises up in question at him as he walks back over to me. "Doors are made of silver."

He stops to stand in front of me. I was momentarily shocked by the emotion that was showing all over his face. He looked pained and heartbroken.

"Normally, Yes. This is my department and wouldn't involve you, but she is scared and anytime I go in there she starts to panic. I think maybe with the Luna there, it can help keep her calm and get her to talk." I nod my head as we continue down the hallway.

"There is also one more thing." He places his gloved hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him. "She...She's my mate." He whispers as he looks over his shoulder at the door sadly. My jaw drops at this. No wonder he had such a pained expression and why she was so frightened and panicked. This She-wolf had just found her mate. Granted he didn't kidnap her, but still she was taken to a holding cell and was being treated like a criminal. The situation isn't ideal at all. My heart went out to the poor She-wolf.

I don't know much about wolves yet, but I do know that they typically don't like rogues. I raised my hand to rest it over a cold, silver door knob. I give Paul a swift look that tells him to move back behind me. After he does I open the door slowly, not wanting to startle or frighten her. My eyes sweep over the room. It was pretty small. An aluminum table and 2 chairs took up most of the space. There were no windows and a sense of claustrophobia settled in my chest. No fuck wonder she was so damn scared.

This room made me even start to panic. Movement catches my eye and I turn slightly to the far corner on the right side of the room.

Huddled in the corner was a young frightened woman, no older than 25. Her brown -almost black hair- is loose around her shoulders, tangled with small twigs and leaves and dirt. Fresh bruises cover her face and arms, while dry blood stains her shirt and skin. Her clothes are torn and dirty, my heart breaks even more at the state she was in.

She stares with wide, terrified eyes at something behind me. I frown and turn to see Paul looking at her, an unreadable expression on his face. He then glances down at me. I give him a slight side smile, I'm sure he could see the pity and sympathy shine in my eyes.

"Paul, please find her some suitable clothes." I say, trying to push him out the door to give the rouge She-wolf and I some time alone.

He doesn't fight me, which I am grateful for as I close the door behind him. I move to sit at the table, pulling the chair out and silently plopping down and stare at her in waiting.

"He's going to reject me." Her voice breaks off into a sob as she drops her face into her hand. I wanted to reassure her that Paul wouldn't do that but something inside me stops myself from saying so. I don't think He would, but I can't be sure. Rogue wolves and pack wolves...it's a whole big complicated system that I still don't quite understand yet. But I feel that deep down, that if Sam wanted me even with my assorted past then Paul will want this rogue She-wolf just the same.

"What's your name?" I ask softly, not wanting to scare her.

"Leah." She whimpers out, still not picking her eyes up from looking down at her dirty hands.

"Leah, we won't hurt you, you have my world as Luna of this pack." I state with confidence. She lifts her head up and stares at me, unblinking. A terrified expression on her face once more.

Paul just then returns and quickly hands me the pile of clothes he had in his arms, breathing heavily like he'd sprinted the entire way. Leah whimpers from the corner.

"Paul, is there a room in the pack house that is empty?" He nods quickly, never breaking his gaze from the trembling She-wolf.

"Will you please lead Miss Leah and I there?" His eyes snap to mine at the mention of her name, they light up like a kid on Christmas. I knew he would want to know it, this was just a hunch seeing as Sam had wanted to know mine very badly when we had first met. I figured Paul would feel the same. And I was right.

"Of course, Luna." I nod at him then stand up, slowly walking over to Leah. Whatever happened to her, left her scared and fragile. I extend my arm out, palm up offering her my hand to help her up. She hesitates before shakley taking it. I smile warmly down at her, noticing the bones of her hand and arm can be clearly seen through her skin. Jesus, she was so skinny. I also took note of how cold she felt. My motherly instinct kicked in, wanting to care and nurture her back to health.

"Leah, are you hungry, sweetie?" She immediately shakes her head no, but I can see her eyes spoke differently. '_So not fooling this Momma Wolf, Hun'. _I think to myself. I give her a soft teasing reprimanding look before I speak. "Well. While we get you settled in, I'll have someone make you some soup and grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. We can talk after you eat and are rested, If that's okay?" I ask, pulling her to her feet and ushering her out to follow Paul through the house. I was surprised at the slight twitch of her lips.

Is she trying to smile? Her eyes drift up to glance over Paul who is walking a few steps ahead of us. Then suddenly an idea pops into my brain, and without thinking about it harder, I put my plan into action.

"Hey Paul?" He gives a slight jump, spins around, eyes alert. I try to keep my smirk under control as I continue. "Leah, this is Paul. He is the Beta of this Pack." At that Paul puffs his chest out slightly and once again I am stifling back my hysterical giggles.

"Nice to meet you, Leah." He says slowly. Leah shivers slightly. I wasn't sure if it was because she's cold or if it was the effect one has over being close to her mate. Paul smirks down at her, fully aware of his affect on her and liking it. I had to raise my hand up to my mouth, hiding my own smirk and giggles.

We walked for a few more minutes till we came to the elevators. Paul pressed the 3 button and we were off.

We ended up on the third floor. Paul turned and continued escorting us to Leah's room. I shouldn't have been surprised when he chose a room on the floor he lived on. Sam and I lived on the top floor, the system to each floor was Alpha on top/penthouse, then it was Beta and their mate on the third floor, so on and so forth. Paul then goes to open the door, but his eyes suddenly look lost, out of focus. I knew that look, He was mindlinking with someone in the pack. I roll my eyes annoyed and move to open the door myself.

I walk in, instantly going to the many windows in this room, opening them all to air the stuffiness out with my free hand. After my task was done I dropped Leah's clothes off on her bed. Out of the corner of my eye I see Leah looking longingly at the bathroom.

"Go ahead and shower. I will check on your in a few-"

"Bella!" Paul rushes to my side and quickly pulls me to him. He leans down to whisper in my ear. A small Growl sounds from the room and My eyes snap over to Leah in surprise. She quickly covers her mouth and drops her gaze to the floor. Pink splashing over her cheeks. I liked the blush on her, it actually gave her pale gaunt skin a health glow. A small smile played on my lips as I recognized her wolf was just showing who Paul belonged to. A Mates possessive prerogative. I was used to it by now.

Paul pulling on my arm brought my attention back to him, looking up I waited. "Luna Bella, It The Alpha." Paul says, his eyes a lit.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N-Hey all, I just want to say thank you so much for enjoying my story so much. **

**It means the world to me. I'm sorry the last few chapters haven't been the longest. **

**This chapter is kinda short and I'm super sorry about that.**

**I tried to make it longer but don't worry. **

**Iv got ALOT of chapters ahead before this story is close to any type of finish. **

**I'm already working on a sequel! S**

**AY WHHHAAAAAT?! (O,O) Oh ya baby, you read me right. I got me a sequel in the making,**

**and Ya'll know its gonna be just as lengthy as this baby here. ;-)**

CHAPTER 24

Bella's P.O.V

I didn't even ask Paul if it was good news or bad. I just heard Sam's name and took off. But if it were bad….Paul would have stopped me, right? No one got in my way as I rushed down to the hospital wing, In fact they all pretty much parted like the red sea. If I wasn't in such a hurry I would have thought it a bit creepy. But right now I didn't really care. Its like I have tunnel vision and that vision was to go straight to the Pack Hospital. That is until a familiar little boy starts yelling for me.

"Belly! Hey Belly!" For the first time ever in my life, I was torn between stopping to go to Lucas like I always did when he was calling for me. Or ignore it and continue on and go see Samuel. My neck pulsed, telling me to go to Sam, But my familial instincts pushed me to my brother. I tried to ignore the achingly painful clenching in my heart and the pulsing in my Mating Tattoo.

"W-whats up kid?" My breath comes out in short pants as LuLu runs up to me. He is bouncing from foot to foot, Kim and Jared slowly following behind him at a more reasonable pace. I smile fondly over to the mated couple. They have truly been a huge help lately with my baby brother. I make a mental note to plan out a special thank you to the couple. Maybe a nice date night for the two. With Sam being unconscious I've been kind of floating by the hems of my skirts -so to speak- and it's not fair of me to do that to the couple...or to my wonderful, sweet baby brother.

"Kim said that I can start school next week and finally meet kids my age that live here!" He rushes out, cheeks red and eyes shining so bright they look like polished smoky quartz. His smile was infectious, causing my own to spread. "Wow, baby that's great! How about you and I go shopping this weekend for supplies?" my eyes kept shifting towards the location of the Pack Hospital. I felt terrible for making Sam wait, what if something was seriously wrong?

Kim seems to notice my agitation and steps towards LuLu, wrapping him up in her arms.

"Hey, you know what, I own you an Ice Cream don't I. I lost our bet after all and I think the sweet shop is still open in town. Want to go get one?" LuLu's eyes perk up immediately as he begins pulling Kim away. Totally ignoring me and the reason he ran over to me. I send her a grateful smile before starting to run off. I ran faster than I'd ever have before. My legs protest against the strenuous effort, but I really wanted and needed to see Sam now.

I nearly stumbled and fell when I glanced over my shoulder to see Paul running alongside me through the halls. Just looking like he was out for a casual morning jog. He wasn't even out of breath! Stupid werewolf supernatural stamina, It just wasn't fair! Paul effectively runs up ahead of me, slowing when we round the corner and come up to the Pack hospital. Paul opens the door for me and we both run inside the Wing.

"WHERE IS SHE!? Sam's voice echoes through the Hospital halls, it gives me a sudden boost of energy.

I let out a grateful sigh. He was awake!

"Alpha, there was an issue with a rogue and-"

"WHAT?!" Sam interrupts whoever was talking to him. I swear my heart was going to beat out of my chest at just the thought of him being awake finally. The sound of his voice was doing wonderful things to my body already, it was almost euphoric. I was just down the hall from his room now, I could feel myself being pulled to him like a magnet. My entire body felt like it was thrumming with this ancient magical energy as I got closer. I was just about to open the door to Sam's room when it went slamming against the wall, Sam appearing in a rush, pulling out wires and pushing off nurses.

His hair was messy on the top of his head and his chocolate eyes are wild as he locks gazes with mine. I could hardly focus. My entire mind went into overdrive as he stood there in a loose hospital gown, one shoulder of the gown had slipped off him showcasing the left side of his pecs and part of his toned stomach. My eyes move up his body to land on his smoldering eyes, trying to decide what I should do next.

"Bella." He breaths

Tears I hadn't realized collecting in the bottom of my eyes, fell down my cheeks the second my name leaves his lips. I try to move, to run towards the man I love but I couldn't. I was frozen, drinking in the sight of my mate. He was okay, he was really okay!

Sam moves fast towards me, almost falling against the opposite wall when he collides with me. My feet dangle in mid air as he picks me up, staring deeply into my eyes. He opens his mouth, ready to say something, but before he can, I snap out of my frozen state and fling my arms around him, hugging him as tightly to me. I bury my face in his neck.

"Don't you dare do that ever again to me!" my voice muffled by his shoulder, but judging by the tightening of his arms around my upper body, he most definitely heard me. Someone clears their throat before he can respond. I don't even make a move to let go of him. Is it clingy? Yes.

Do I care? Hell No.

"Alpha, glad you're awake. The pack will be relieved." Paul says with clear relief in his voice.

"My not a good substitute Alpha. They need you." I mumble, finally pulling my face away from his neck to look at him. His eyes hold mine in concentration, eyebrows furrowed. I have a feeling he is going to say something, I can feel it.

"Alpha, we have a rogue who knows who's behind the atta-"

"Nope. No. No work. He just woke up. He needs to take it easy." I say, wiggling out from Sam's tentacle hold on me, straightening out my bunched up clothes. Paul and Sam both stare at each other but I know better. I know they are mind linking. I slap my hand on Sam's chest, ignoring the tingles that were coming back and the warming of his silky sink under my palm.

"I said No, Samuel." I say, crossing my arms over my chest trying to look as intimidating as I could. Whether I succeeded or not is a whole other story. Sam smiles a breathtaking, pantie dropping smile that has my breath getting caught in my throat and I forget what I was trying to prove. His eyes...and that sculpted jaw...and holy fuck that chiseled chest of his. I just want to touch every part of him. What am I thinking?! He just woke up and I'm already lusting after him. God I'm a horrible person.

Sam's eyes get that far off look, breaking me from his hypnotizing spell and I remember what I was trying to accomplish. Stupid sexy mate distracting me then not listening to me. I start to pout.

"The pack will survive one more day without their Alpha. You need to rest. Now, get your ass up to our bedroom and relax for the rest of the night, I won't take care of you," As soon as the words leave my mouth his eyes refocus back on me, a startled expression appearing on his face. I raise my eyebrows at him and smirk, challenging him to deny my offer. My breath catches as I'm suddenly thrown over his shoulder, breath whooshing out of me and hair blinding me from seeing anything.

"Paul, I need to take it easy for the rest of the day. Set up a pack meeting tomorrow morning and don't disturb us unless it's an absolute emergency...got it." Sam nonchalantly states over his shoulder as he makes his way down the hall to the front of the Hospital. I try with all my might not to focus on his extremely, tight bubble ass that was right in my face. A sudden urge to lean forward and take a bite out of it washes through me. I have to clamp my jaw tight to stop myself.

"Yes, Alpha." I could hear the smirk in Paul's voice. It makes me roll my eyes, a snappy comeback on the tip of my tongue but Sam practically runs out of the hospital doors and over to the kitchen where he asks Emily to make us some lunch and a bag of snacks and drinks. I take deep breaths trying to stamp the dizziness. "Um, Sam. I'm starting to get dizzy." I mumble. Sam chuckles, giving my ass a harsh little smack that ended in a bit of a butt-cheek pinch. I squeak out in surprise before he loosens his hold on me and slides me down his body and proceeds to place me on the counter while we wait. Soon Emily dashes over to us, holding a picnic basket out for me. I grab it as Sam picks me back up, carrying me bridle style over to the elevators. I press the up button for him; it dings and we walk inside, pressing the top floor button...our floor...our home.

Sam never put me down. Even when I demand it about a hundred times that I could walk. Though If I'm being completely honest, I didn't want him too, I loved being in his strong arms. Being held so tightly against his chest….God it felt amazing. I was so overjoyed he was awake and doing good.

"I missed you so much Sam. You have know Idea how so." I mumble into his neck as I hug my arms tighter around his neck.

"You have no idea, Kitten." He says as he walks us off the elevator and down the hall. He somehow managed to open the bedroom door and close it without even jostling me or dropping the basket of food. He walks over to the bed and gently sets me down on top of the covers. We never break eye contact as he reaches and takes the basket out of my clutching hands, setting it on the floor then leans over me, ever staring intently into my eyes. So many emotions were swimming in those dark chocolate pools. They were the only thing I could focus on, his hovering over me….eyes blazing down at me.

His expression made me feel like I was the most precious thing in this world to him.

Sam leans even close to my face, our lips almost touching and when he whispers "I love you, Bella." and trying to close the gap between us but I stop him when I bring my finger up to his lips. Making him wait a little longer. Sam gave a disgruntled sound, making me chuckle and smirk at him.

But he needed to know how I felt about him, I needed him to know and if he kissed me right now I'd never be able to tell him due to being so distracted. I suck in a deep calming breath, with my eyes closed tightly shut tell him. "I love you too, Sam." When I opened my eyes his entire face was light up and I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I smash my lips on his. Want. Need. Passion. Hunger. And Love. These were all things that I tried to put into my kisses.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Super short chapter here but don't worry I'm making it up**_

_**to you by posting two chapters today! The second one might be later tonight though, **_

_**I'm kinda busy with my family. Its my sister- in-laws 26th birthday so I'm making her dinner and cake.**_

_**Also Thank you so much everyone for favoring and leaving my little story so many reviews.**_

_**I love reading them all and I love you all so much**_

**CHAPTER 25**

**Bella's p.o.v**

"You need to rest." My voice was breathy once I detached my lips from Sam's, needing air.

He hums in acknowledgement against my skin as he moves his lips down my neck. I can't help the embarrassing moan that escapes from my throat when his tongue flicks out against my Mating Mark. It leaves hot sparks wherever he touches me. One of his hands was resting comfortably on my hip while the other kept him balanced just enough so that his weight didn't crush me. My hands grab at his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer to me. The sparks turn to fire, burning away at my insides and the only remedy is him. I don't think I've ever felt this much desire in my life. It is an all consuming need and I can't focus on anything but him and how his body feels against my own. For this moment in time, it feels like everything was right in the universe.

I'm not a scared little who lost her parents and is raising her little brother all on her own. I am not the girl that had to take a job as a stripper to make money so that we could eat. I am just his and he is mine; Us wrapped in our little world, laying on the bed, our bed together with him over me, around me. Sam's lips begin to travel back up my neck before he presses light, airy kisses to my checks, nose and eyelids. It was causing my heart to flutter. It would be so easy for me to lose myself in this moment with him, I could already feel myself getting lost.

"Sam, stop please." His lips immediately leave my skin as he shoots up into a 'push up' position about me. "What? I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Im sorry!" His words rushed out of him as his eyes began to flutter over me, making sure everything was okay. I lift both my hands up to his face, stroking the stubble covered cheeks softly with my thumps. His smoldering gaze meets mine and for a moment I can't seem to remember why I wanted him to stop in the first place.

Focus Bella. I remind myself.

"I'm fine, Sam. I just want you to rest, you need it." my voice comes out softly as I continue to gaze up at him. His eyes soften and his lips turn up at the side in a little smirk then leans down and places a lingering kiss on my lips. It makes my belly tighten and my lady bits tingle. It has me once again questioning my resolve. I have to fight hard to ignore the flips and the tightening my stomach dose. With a slight huff; Sam shuffles on top of me, de-tangling our limps and collapses next to me on the bed. Both of us lay on our backs staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but wonder if he was feeling the overwhelming disappointment like I was at the moment, from not having our lips connecting anymore.

"Can we cuddle a little at least?" I turned my head slightly to look over at him and see his little pout, I couldn't help but giggle at his cute face and nod without thinking about it. Before I can even make a move, he adjusts into me. I can't hide my surprise, or laugh, when his head finds a comfortable cuddle position on top of my breasts. His arms snake around my waist, tightening them to the point it's almost uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" I giggle out, but still find myself running my fingers through his soft hair. He tilts his head up and gives my a 'Obviously' look before he speaks. "I'm cuddling."

"I thought you meant like, you know, my head on your chest." I say and roll my eyes teasingly. He gives me a cheeky grin. "Your chest is more comfortable. And I've missed the sound of your heartbeat." He then buries his face into my tits, giving them a few nuzzles and I melt from his words.

I honestly didn't know that you could love someone so much, in such a short amount of time. It's almost scary how fast I have fallen and it was so unlike me. But with Sam, I felt safe. Safer than I've ever felt in a long time. I don't know how much time has passed while we laid on the bed cuddled up. Minutes, hours- hell even days could have passed and I wouldn't have even noticed. Sam's hair is so soft, running my fingers through it absentmindedly, him laying on top of me. But I didn't mind seeing as at some point he had fallen asleep. While I laid here cuddling with Sam my mind wondered. Thoughts of the day rush through and Leah pops in the forefront of my mind. As much as I didn't want to, I really should get up and go check on Leah. I know Paul is more than likely hovering around her, making sure that she is well taken care of, but still I really needed to go see her.

I slowly and gently lift Sam's arms from around my waist and slip out from under him rather easily. It momentarily shocked me how well I was able to get his tentacle grip off me. Though I was sota disappointed about getting away so easily, I also knew that- had he woken up from his needed slumber I would have felt even worse. Before I went out to search for Leah, I stopped in the bathroom to potty and run a brush through my hair then made my way out of the room to go see Leah.

I didn't have to go far, as Leah was staying on Paul's floor. The elevator doors open and instantly my eyes land on Paul, sitting just as I expected, outside of Leah's door against the wall on the floor. I hurriedly walked over to him. His head shoots up from resting in his hand. "Hey Paul. How is she doing." His shoulders slump a little at my question, his eyes take on a sad look but nods absently. "She still seems very frightened. I brought her up the food you suggested," He inclined his head to the silver tray sitting next to him on the floor. "But she wont open the door for me right now." He sighs as he climbs up to stand on his feet, stretching his arms up them lets them flop back to his sides and hangs his head in defeat. I nod in understanding. I kinda expected her to be cautious.

"Why don't you go down and ask Emily to make her a fresh plate? I know it's a bit of an inconvenience for her but I don't want Leah to receive cold dinner." I suggest. Paul still nods absently but bends down to grab the tray. I watch as he shuffles sadly off to the elevators with one last longing look at Leah's bedroom door. Poor Paul. He just wants his mate and if he feels as bad as I did when Sam was injured and then stuck at the pack hospital laying in a bed comatose then I definitely was going to try everything I could to help my pack-mate out. With a deep breath, I step up to the wooden door and give it a soft couple raps of my knuckles. "Leah? It's Bella." I say into the door. After a few seconds later I hear shuffling behind the door before it opens just wide enough for me to see her face. I give her an encouraging smile. "Hiya, Leah. Can I come in? Paul isn't out here right now, so you don't have to worry. I'm alone, sweetie." She nods and with one final look around the hallway, she opens the door wide enough for me to squeeze through the threshold. The room is of a decent size. It had all the needed items a bedroom would hold. Dresser, big bed, closet, big t.v and a nice sized couch sitting in front of it and a bathroom. I noticed that on the far wall were a set of double glass sliding doors. (Balcony) she would like that. Being able to escape to someplace open and fresh and very quiet.

I walk further into the room and go over to sit on the couch. Leah quickly joined me -sitting right next to me- it surprised me she would do this. I turn my head to her and smile sweetly. "You know...Paul won't and never would hurt you, hun. You don't have to be scared of him." I state with the confidence of a Luna as well as my own personal judgement on Paul's character. He was the third biggest teddy bear I know of. First being my daddy and second being my very own Sam .

Leah brings her legs up to her chest, hugging her knees and resting her head on them, looking sideways at me. "That's all men do." I knit my eyebrows together in confusion at this. Then a horrific thought jumps to my mind. Was she abused by her last pack? Did men hurt her? I suck in a fast breath through my nose before speaking. Trying to calm my own emotions down. I needed to ask her about the attacks and was worried she would close up if I started to question her. I didn't want her going on the offensive and attacking me.

"I won't make you tell me your story if you don't want to. But you ARE safe here, I PROMISE. I don't want to seem indelicate for asking this but for the time being the only thing I need to know from you, is who is behind the attacks on my pack and how you know this.

I'm momentarily startled by my own words, I hadn't meant to say MY pack, I meant to say THIS pack, Sam's Pack….guess I'm taking to the Luna role better than I or Paul ever thought. However the words just flew out of my mouth before I could stop them, the didn't feel wrong at all. I may not be a full werewolf, but I did have ties to this pack even more so after Sam's Mating Bite. This was my pack and I was going to protect it with everything I had to offer.

"I am lucky to have escaped." Her voice was so quiet, I wasn't even sure she spoke to me or to herself. She had such a far off look on her face, and I could tell wherever she went into her subconscious wasn't a good place by the slowly spreading tortured look on her face. In one swift movement she suddenly pulls her shirt over her head. My eyes widening at the sight before me. I've seen plenty of naked women before -Stripper remember- so that wasn't what surprised me, I had everything she had…..Except...those.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey all, here's another new but short chapter! **_

_**hope you all enjoy it. **_

_**sorry it there are a few run-on sentences or any grammatical or spelling errors. **_

_**I edited this chapter sorta fast and had wrote it at like 4 in the morning. HaHa**_

CHAPTER 26

Bella's P.O.V

Scars.

So many scars covered her upper body; different shapes and sizes, all at different stages of many dark bruises covered her body; hips, thighs, all along her sides, over her chest and shoulders and down her stomach. I silently hope they weren't from what I'm thought they're from. But judging by the tears streaming down Leah's face, I'm afraid they may very well have been. My heart clinched and ached at the sight of her, She looked so broken. She just looked so fragile. I didn't pity her, no. Never pity...I had at one time in my life -after my parents and before I got the job at the club- had gone as low as I possibly could and it had gotten me in a situation where it left me looking like Leah does right now.

So no. I didn't pity her. I admired her, for her strength, her bravery, her will to fight and try to keep going, knowing she may find a better life outside on the one that left these marks on her body.

"Leah. I-I mean...W-What I-" I couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. I close my eyes, hanging my head. God, what she must have lived through?

Each one of her scars; still healing lacerations and the old and new bruises were all a different testament to how strong she really is. I was lucky that I only had one occurrence where I had ended up looking like Leah, But from the way she looks you knew it was long term torture she'd went through. Had I been in her place for that long, I don't know if I would still be standing, I can only imagine, she has been through more than I ever had.

The scary thing was, a big part of me couldn't help but wonder, had It been someone else that found me instead of Sam, would I have indeed ended up just like Leah or in a similar position I'd been in way back before Mike found me. I very well could have ended up in the wrong situation forced to do things that are way worse than just stripping for men. I could have...but I didn't and for that I am even more grateful that Sam was the one destined to be mated to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Leah puts her shirt back on quickly and silence fills the space between us; Me being so deep in my own thoughts and I'm sure she was doing the same, only she was lost in her painful past.

A good 5 or 10 minutes pass before I clear my throat and turn my body to face back at her. "Sweetie, You need to know that Paul would never EVER hurt you. Leah, he is your mate, he wants to only ever love you and care for you and protect you. It would kill him if you ever got hurt again." She just shakes her head at my words. A sad expression on her face.

She snuffles then whips her nose with the back of her sleeve before speaking. "He'll reject me. I'm scarred, used and ugly. He deserves a much better mate than me." Her voice was laced with so much sadness, but before I can say anything, there's a soft knock on the door. Leah jumps, her whole body recoiling and turning in on herself. I watch her with sad eyes, I sigh and move to get up, standing there for a few seconds before kneeling down in front of her. Putting my hands softly on her knees, giving them a little reassuring squeeze. "It's probably just Paul with some fresh dinner for you. I asked him to get you something warm. Will you eat for me? Please?"

She looks up from hiding her face in her bent knees. Hesitation shining bright in her eyes but still nods mutely. I sigh, grateful she was showing me so much trust. I give her knees another little squeeze then move over to the door. I open the door slowly and Paul makes brief eye contact with me before they land on Leah sitting quietly, folded up on the couch. She had pulled the fuzzy throw blanket that was on the back of the couch, to wrap around her shoulders. As I watched Paul's face I swear I could almost see the cartoon hearts beating out of his eyes when he looked upon her.

"Bella!" Paul and I both jump and look towards the elevator doors when my name rings through the hallway.

Sam is speed walking towards us with a look that I could only describe as a cross between relief and anger. He stops a few feet away from us, his body instantly going rigid as his nose lifts into the air. Nostrils flaring. Paul must have realized what Sam was doing because he is quick to push past me and into the room. I just stand in the doorway confused. Sam's eyes meet mine and in a flash he is pulling me behind him as he turns his whole body to face Paul and Leah in the room.

I can almost feel Sam's confusion as he stares directly at Paul, who is standing protectively in front of Leah. Paul had one of his hands behind him, gently resting it on Leah's stomach. My guess was to reassure him she was there and okay.

"What's going on here?" Sam's voice sounded deeper and a lot more hostile than I was used to. Honestly, it was kinda scaring me. I'd never really seen him go all Alpha before and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"Alpha, this is the rogue that I was telling you about earlier. She knows who is behind the attacks." Paul's voice was cautious as he shifted slightly to let Sam see Leah properly.

Leah had her head held down, tilted to the side in submission and respect. She never razed her eyes, keeping them down and looking at the floor. The expression on her face was making me frown, she looked downright terrified and for some reason it sparked something in me to protect her. Suddenly I felt like a Mamma wolf protecting her cub from the big mean scary growling beast . No pun intended.

"SAM! Can't you see their mates?! Calm down, your scaring her!" I snap out, stepping in front of Sam and give him a harsh smack up against the side of his head. He winces but his eyes shine with something that resembles pride when they meet mine. He smiles apologetically before kissing my forehead and pulls me back into his chest. He turns us both so that he was once again standing slightly before me. Must be an Alpha mate thing, to protect and defend their mate. But still.

Who's a big bad wolf now? I definitely got that boy whooped. I giggle internally as I relish in the feeling of him hugging me.

"Sam, this is Leah." Paul gestures between them. "Beautiful? This is the Alpha of our pack." I nearly swoon when Paul calls her beautiful, A bright big smile blossoms over my lips, but Sam just rolls his eyes; which of course earns him another harsh smack upside the his head from me. Sam turns his head and gives me a soft smile in return, grabbing my hand before walking us both more into the room and up towards Leah. I am momentarily startled when Paul lets out a ferocious growl, it came up from deep in his chest. As weird as it sounds- It reminded me of an Alligator growling. To me it did sound much like a Dog growl or wolf or any type of K9. But I knew all too well how possessive the wolves are with their mates around here. Sam seems unfazed though, as he pulls me into his side and gives Paul an easy going smile.

"Mine." Sam says while his arm that was wrapped around me squeezes tight around my waist before he points in the direction to Leah. "Yours."

"Hey!" I snap. I don't know if I should be offended by that or not. Leah doesn't seem to be offended in the least but in the back of my mind some 'girl power' words are flinging around.

"Well Leah, welcome to the La Push pack." At Sam's words Leah's head shoots up, surprise flooding her features. "Wait, your letting me join the pack?" Leah asks incredulously.

"Well, you are technically the beta female now. But first we need to know what you know about the attacks and make sure you aren't involved." Sam says diplomatically. I understood where he was coming from but Paul looked pissed.

"You think my mate has something to do with the attacks?!" Paul yells out. I watch with wide eyes as his body starts to shake a little and his eyes start to change color, his wolf coming out.

"Paul, it's just a precaution." Sam holds his hands up slightly, showing he doesn't want to fight, but Paul still looks at him murderously. What really surprises me is, I watch as Leah takes careful calculated steps towards Paul before placing her hand gently on his arm. His body then instantly relaxes under her touch and I couldn't help the cartoon image of Beauty and the beast to pop into my mind. The timid girl and the angry beast. I briefly wonder if that's what I look like when I am with Sam.

"Paul, it's okay. I understand." Leah says softly. Paul then pulls her into his arms so quickly that she doesn't have time to protest or pull away from him. He shoves his face into her neck and proceeds to take deep gulps of her scent. I see his arms flex around her torso and a small startled cry escapes from her lips as a look of pure terror mixed with pain crosses her face. I cringe. He didn't know about her fresh injuries.

Paul flinches back a little. His face pinches in panic and pain before asking. "Did I hurt you, Baby? I'm so sorry! Where does it hurt?" Paul moves away to hold her at arm's length. His eyes rapidly move over Leah's body inspecting her, but she just turns her head and looks at me with a terrified expression.

"Leah, I promise you're safe here." I tell her matter-of-factually and give her a reassuring smile. Paul's face changes to take on a sadness, He looks like a wounded puppy as his eyes and head turn to flick between me and Leah, trying to figure out what is going on.

"Leah?" Sam asks. I try to ignore the tone that Sam uses but still I shoot him a look that says, Be gentle or I will kill you. Leah releases a breath. She struggles to pull out of Paul's grip but manages and slowly walks over to sit on the couch. Paul follows her every move. When she's settled on the couch, she looks up, eyes moving over each of us but lingers on Paul for a moment longer and something unreadable flits across her expression before replaced with hopelessness.

"You didn't hurt me Paul, at least not intentionally. The person behind the attacks was the one that hurt me. Him and his followers." Her voice was but a whisper but she spits the last sentence out in disgust, eyes dropping to her folded hands in her lap.

"Who? What did they do to you?" Paul's voice was a growl and I knew it was because someone hurt his mate.

"His name is James and his followers think of him as royalty." The name meant nothing to me, but Paul and Sam immediately tense and give each other a serious long look at each other. Leah wipes at her cheeks silently as tears continuously fall from her eyes. Paul is the first to break the silent conversation and moves to sit beside her. He raises his hand and gently starts wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs, telling her it would be okay.

My curiosity just kept building and building. Both of there reactions were puzzling and I really wanted to know what the fuck was going on here.

"Sam, Who is James?" I ask quietly, tugging on his shirt sleeve. Sam doesn't move his head when he gives me a fleeting glance, hesitating before finally answering my question.

"James is the Alpha of this pack."


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N- Heeeeeey, So how did ya'll like that little cliffy I left on that last chapter. Muahahaha *a evil grins spreads across the Authors face. steeping her fingers and pressing the tips to he mouth***_

_**I knew you all would be a little confused. I truly enjoyed reading the comments about it. haha. XD One thing I'm truly enjoying about reading all you comments as well as writing this story, it that I'm constantly able to keep all my readers on their toes. I understand my story is NOT AT ALL like the books, movies or even most of the fanfics posted on this site. Truly, the only thing that seems to be any sort of relation to the Twilight franchise is the names of characters and locations. But like I said, I truly enjoy all your reactions to reading this. I'm very proud of my wok I'v wrote so far. My new husband actually suggested I go back to school and get a degree and maybe look into publishing this. I may do that or I may not. I feel like Im not smart enough for that. Maybe back when I was still new just out of high school but not so much 11 years later. lol. **_

CHAPTER 27

Bella's P.O.V

To say that I was confused would be a huge fucking UNDERSTATEMENT!

James was the Alpha of This pack? but I thought Sam was. What the Actual FUCK IS GOING ON! I could feel my body start to feel flushed and my ears wrong as my blood pressure start to rise. I stared at them all, my hands balled up on my hips. This was ridiculous! someone was going to explain right now or I was going to have a serious conniption-fit.

I waited but no one spoke up, everyone seemed to lost in their own minds. I take a moment to contemplate, and I couldn't help but wonder if everyone in the room -aside from Leah- was as confused as I was right now. Maybe this James guys is just some rogue with disillusion of grandeur. Maybe he was once part of this pack but was kicked out cause he was causing issues about thinking he was the Alpha. But?...no, Sam's specific words were "James is the Alpha" But how can this James dude be the Alpha of our pack if Sam is currently the Alpha. Fucking hell, my head is seriously starting to hurt and my patients was on its last straw. I slowly close my eyes and take a deep breath through my nose- hoping it would help calm me down before I spoke.

"Okay, I don't understand?" I meant it as a statement but it came out as a confusing question. Sam snaps out of whatever thought he had been in and immediately starts moving around the room in an impatient shuffle passing motion. He stops short, raises his eyes over to me. A few emotions flash over his face then sharply turns to Paul and barks out a few orders while walking back over to me.

"Paul, I need you to go find Lucas now. Mind-link Jared, Jacob and have them both meet me upstairs in my living room in five minutes!" Paul nods, but I hardly see it since Sam grabs my hand and starts pulling me quickly out of the room towards the elevators. I was barely able to wave goodbye to Leah in passing. As we walked though the hallways to the stairs I looked up at my agitated mate. Sam moved with jerky motions, His eyes flicked around rapidly and his shoulders were stiff. Small jolts of panic flare within me. I have never seen Sam like this and I honestly hope that I never will again. His eyes are the most bright yeworange (Yellow and Orange) I had ever seen and his body was tense as if ready to fight the next person who spoke.

Where did my Sam go, this Sam right now was definitely not him.

We rush into our room, him rudely pushing me inside first making me stumble a little in the process. I huff and frustratingly pivot around to face Sam. The bedroom door slams behind Sam and rushes over to the closet. I raise one eyebrow and cross my arms, his weird behavior even more puzzling. The only noises in the room are the grunts he was making while he rummages around inside it. What the hell was he doing in there. The hairs on the back of my neck and along my arms started to tingle and rise up. The self preservation I used to lean on very strongly back when It was just LuLu and myself kicking in big time. Something was up, something on a higher level and a guy wanting to fight.

"What is going on Samuel?" I was trying not to panic or get mad at him, but there was something in the way that he was acting that had me super on edge. My mind going over all that has happened in the past half hour. Dissecting every little thing that I saw ad heard, but nothing was explaining what was going on. I could feel my temper rising as my anxiety increased as well as being ignored, I was getting fed up with all of this silent shit. Clinching my teeth together and taking a quick agitated breath once more through my nose I spun around and went to grab the nearest thing closes to me and threw it at the wall by the closet door where Sam was still rummaging around me.

The picture frame smashes against the wall and shatters to the ground. I stormed closer to the closet looking down briefly to see it was a picture of Sam and two other guys. I tilt my head to the side and furrow my brows, I didn't recognize the other to guys but did notice all three looked like they could be related to one another and a fleeting case of guilt washed through me, but as soon as Sam's head pops out from the closet, eyes on high alert, I knew it was worth it. I huff raising both hands in the arm in a gesture that says *well, out with it* then let then fall to slap against the sides of my thighs. the sound seeming louder then normal from how quite the room got. I waited and stared at him. "Now that I have your attention. You have five seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on. If not then I will go find someone who can." My voice had an eerie calm to it even though I was fuming inside and I think Sam was able to pick up on it because he slowly walks out of the closet with a heavy sigh, being mindful of the broken glass o the floor.

He moves to stand in front of me. "Bella. James is a bad man." Sam moves us to sit at the edge of the foot of our bed, wanting me to sit down with him. I move with him but don't sit, instead I stand in front of him and cross my arms over my chest, hugging myself close as I move my weight from one foot to the other. "Okay, I gathered that by your sudden change in attitude as well as your mannerisms," I sigh, closing my eyes and bringing my left hands up to message a temple in hope of relieving some of the pain shooting through my brain. I kept my eyes closed when asking my next question. "Sam, What did you mean when you said James is the Alpha of our pack?" I try not to be snippy but I was finding it pretty difficult. Sam heaves another sigh before looking at his feet intently and wringing his wrists. A sign of his anxiety. My heart clinched at the sight, I hated seeing Sam look so weak. It was my job to make sure he was strong, it was my job to make sure he was balanced and stable and had a clear head to run our pack. but right now I wasn't able to do anything but make things worse with my ignorance and impatience. So as a small way to help I decided to move over and sit next to him, wrapping my arms around his torso and give him a squeeze. after a few slow seconds Sam starts his explanation.

"Bella, The Alpha title is always passed down from father to son unless the Alpha doesn't have a Heir or something severely unspeakable has happened to the pack or raining Alpha- And so my father would passed his title and pack down to Joshua, my older brother." He begins to ring his hands together as he speaks more aggressively. I don't say anything not wanting to interrupt so instead I just run my hand over his back in slow circles. though I was very eager to learn more about his family and had tons of questions already cataloging in my mine, This was the first time he has ever mentioned his family to me and even though I have a thousand questions running through me I don't want to ask them yet. I have to remember my priorities and although getting to know my mate and his family is one of them, This James seems to be a bigger deal. I move to sit down on the floor, kneeling between his knees in front of him. He lifts his head and stares intently at me, I smile and move my left hand up to trance the worry lines along his forehead and nose then lean closer to place a soft encouraging kiss to his plump warm lips unable to tolerate the distance between us at the moment. I take his hand gently in mine, lacing our finger together, urging him to continue.

"Being the child of an Alpha, especially a dominant male, who subsequently would never get that title is not easy. Alpha blood runs through my veins, Bella. I have always been the leader type. All through childhood and into my high-school years I was always leading the other kids. Then when I became of age I would guide and lead others around my fathers pack in a helpful way. We had a rather large pack and my Father was busy wit training my Older brother to take over the pack. So when they were busy with political shit, paperwork, and mock ups I would take care of the everyday shit that needed to get done. Things like giving out chores, training the worriers, making sure our kitchens were filled and our medical teams had what they needed. I never told my Father or my Brother this; but while Dad was training Josh I was basically getting the same training but mine was more hands on then theoretical like Josh was getting. Dad didn't seem to mind though, he new I just wanted to help him. But I would never challenge Josh for the Alpha possession. He is my brother and I would never disrespect him like that and he isn't the type to get aggressive in a territoriality way like some Alphas get. after a few years more of training Josh was almost ready to take over as Alpha when we started hearing about these rumors floating around of an even larger pack than ours. This other pack was four or five hours away from our own. It supposedly had a very cruel Alpha running it. The Alpha would beat on his pack members, punishing them for every small transgression and would always neglect his Alpha duties, leaving his pack to always suffer. My father was then asked by the Were-Counsel to go and investigate this cruel Alpha, find out if the rumors were true," Sam pauses to take a deep breath and run his free hand through his-now messy- hair.

"So my Father took Josh, myself and a few of our best warriors. The minute we arrived we knew the rumors were true. The children had to stay outside on the grass but couldn't ever play because they were to scared of disturbing there Alpha. Pack members would scramble around to make sure they got their jobs or duties finished, Bella everyone was covered in cuts and bruises. One time I asked the Head Chef of the kitchen about how he got his black eye, he freaked and ran away from me! Iv never had anyone ever look so scared before. Though No one would confirm the rumors even though we could see the abuse on there bodies and see how they all acted around the Alpha. But without solid proof of the Alpha in action we couldn't do anything." Sam stops, shaking his head with closed eyes.

You could see how distraught he felt and suddenly throws his head in his hands. I could hear the sniffles and see his shoulders shake from his sobs. So I did the only thing I could think of. I crawled into his lap and hugged him tight with one arm around his back and the other holding his head close to my mating mark, His face deep in my neck. He breath in deep gulps of my scent, His arms sneak around me tightly, one arm around my lower back -fingers splayed out wide- and the other arm around the middle of my scapula -fingers also splayed out and pressing into the flesh-. The way he was holding me made me feel like I was his only lifeline keeping him grounded. I started kissing his head and running my hands slowly up and down his neck. Hoping it help sooth him.

"The idea was actually Josh's. He knew that I wanted to be Alpha of a pack, so he saw a Win/Win situation for his little brother. I ended up challenging James the next morning."

My eyes widen as I processed everything he just told me, but it was a lot to all take in. So many things rush through my head and Sam must of realized this because he doesn't speak for a few minutes. His thump idly stroking circles over my hipbone and between my shoulders, I found the sensation comforting. With this pause in the story, I decided to ask some questions.

"So you weren't born in this pack?"

"No."

"And you have a brother who is Alpha of another pack out here somewhere in Washington that I still have to meet?"

"Yes." He chuckles into my neck. The sound has my heart fluttering and toes curling. I could listen to it all day long.

"I'm guessing you won the challenge against James? How long ago was all this?"

"Yes, but I decided to spare his life. No, he didn't really deserve it, but I wanted to show the pack that I was a Just Alpha that was capable of mercy. I expected them to be hesitant of me but they accepted me right away. After six months, you would have thought I had been here my whole life." He leans back and gives me a soft smile, lost in the memory of his pack accepting him right away. It made me fall even more in love with him. I didn't think that was even possible. I return his smile. Kissing his lips once before laying my head on his shoulder.

"That was when I was twenty and James name had never come up again. Ever. He has had three years to plan whatever his revenge is and to execute it with his followers backing him. He's dangerous Bella."

I don't even need to contemplate on my reply, it just flows out of my lips.

"You beat him once. I know that you can beat him again." My free hand reaches up and cups his cheek gently. His hand moves up and grabs my wrist, gently leaning into my palm.

"Yes, But. I didn't have a weakness before." He says staring into mine deeply. Love, adoration, and a fierceness shinning brightly in them. It caused my breath to catch in my throat, making me swallow hard.

"You don't seem to have a weakness now." I firmly state. Giving a little laugh but stop as soon as I realize he wasn't happy about my response.

"What do you think you are, Kitten." He says slowly looking directly into my eyes before he moves to give me a kiss to my forehead. He then moves to pull me a little more into his chest. My initial reaction is to blush and make one of those School girl squeals, but something in the back of my mind tells me that this isn't the appropriate time for something like that. After all I was his weakness. Our love is a weakness, dose this mean I am in danger? Oh my god what about Lucas?! My face must of given Sam a hint to my panic because I can feel his hands cup my face, forcing me to look up at him instead of stare at his chest.

"Bella, I need you to listen very carefully to me when I say this. I love you more than anything on this earth. I love LuLu like he were my own cub. I will never let anything happen to either of you." A stray tear rolls down my cheek as I gaze into his eyes, his boring into mine, flickering back and forth as if he could make me see the truth in what he vowed. Not that I would ever doubt him on that.

"That's why you and LuLu need to leave the pack."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, So this chapter was really emotional for me. I had to dig deep into some of my own past heartache, it may not have been because I lost a lover but because of the things past lovers did to me and made me feel. Hope you all like the chapter. :-)**

Chapter 28

Bella's P.O.V

In a Knee jerk reaction I shoved Sam away with as much force as I could muster. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't much force at all. Sam barely moved an inch, just enough for me to break out of his hold. I scrambled off his lap in a frenzy, just staring wide eyed down at him in disbelief.

Shock was my initial reaction, then utter disbelief, it rushed through my system like a tidal-wave through out my whole body to freeze like ice in the pit of my stomach. But that gave way quickly to a sizzling inferno of flames that only anger could create. My blood pressure and respiratory started to accelerate into overdrive, my chest felt like someone had shoved there fist inside it and was clench my heart and making my lungs feel like they couldn't expand even though they were clearly working.

The combination leaving me more confused and hurt than ever before. I stare at him with clear horror written all over my face. How dare he. How could he say that to me!? After everything we have been through, after I finally got him back….he wants me to leave!? No. That is not going to happen. I am the Luna of this Pack. I am met to stand by Sam's side through thick and thin. I may still be a little confused about everything Pack related but I know for sure that the number one main job of being a Luna is to always have their Alphas back! And that's exactly what I plan to do.

I took a deep breath, praying for it to help calm me down before I speak up.

"Leave?...Leave. You want us to Leave YOU!? HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT TO ME!" I yell out. Disbelief and anger lacing my voice as I start to pace the room back and forth, tangible evidence of my anxiety. Sam did say anything, he just sat on the end of the bed immobile from shock at my big outburst. The only part of him that moved was his head as he observed my jittery strides. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Sam runs his hand through his hair nervously, then rub it over his face and down his neck. God the man was so good looking.

"Kitten-" Sam mumbles but I ignore him. Sam huffs then slaps both his hands harsh against his knees. The loud sound makes me falter in my step but I keep pacing. As I make my sweep back towards Sam he suddenly shoots up and begins to walk in my direction cautiously as if I were a wounded animal back into a corner. He reaches out to grab me but I jerk away.

"Don't touch me!" I spit out as his arms extend out. A swift spurt of guilt goes through me as I watch his face morph into a hurt expression, but this is his fault. How dare he just up and decides to send me and Lucas away like we don't even matter to this pack- as if I mean nothing! Wait...why am I keep this silent when I could be telling him he's being a complete idiot.

"Sam. I've been the acting Luna/Alpha for the last week while you have been incapacitated and I've been doing a pretty damn great job so far! Also have you forgotten that you just woke up from a fucking week long coma and will need some time to get back on your feet! And how dare you, How dare you tell me to just up and leave you when this is the most crucial time for me to be WITH YOU AND SUPPORT YOU!" My voice steadily rising as I spoke to him. My fist balled up in my frustration and I was glaring at him.

Sam slowly nods then looks down and closes his eyes, he started taking deep breaths through his nose, exhaling out through his mouth. "Look, Kitten. I can't have you or the cub here, what if one of you...Spirits forbid, got hurt."

A very unladylike snort comes out of me. My hand interrupts him and I close my eyes in exasperation. "So what, you tell me to leave and I just spend my nights worrying about you and the pack. Making myself sick so that you don't have a distraction?"

"Please baby, you need to understand. I am doing this to protect not only you but our cub Lucas too. How would you feel if your stubbornness got yourself killed? How do you think Lucas would feel being left all alone, he's already lost his Mother and Father, Don't make him lose the only family he has left." God I hate that he was right.

I can't take the risk of leaving him all alone in this world. I'm all he has left. But still, why do I feel like I am being forced to choose between my own brother and my mate.

Because you are. My mind supplies. I role my eyes and give a small frustrated growl as I walk over to the balcony glass doors. Just standing silently next to them as I think.

"Kim and Leah will go with you. I will drop you four off at the Seattle Airport and my brother will pick you all up himself." Sam states matter-of-factly. My head snaps up to look over at him with wide eyes. "I can't change your mind on this, can I?" My voice was broken and a whisper as I turned to look out the window doors, my eyes start to sting, the tell-tale sign that tears were forming behind them.

My heart breaks a little more as I see his reflection in the balcony doors- shake his head in the negative. I know his reasoning is sound and makes sense; that with LuLu and I away safely Sam could focus on Killing James and his Pack of Rogues, But I can;t help but feel so heartbroken, unwanted and helpless to the pack and Sam.

How dare Sam find me and make me fall in love with him. How dare Sam give me the family that I have been missing in the form of this Pack and all the people in it, only for him to take it all away from me.

I had always heard the saying 'it's better to have loved and lost than to never loved at all.' but whomever said that didn't know of such a love like I have for the man standing behind me or for the people that in this pack that Iv come to see as my own.

A love for a man so consuming that the mere thought of being away from the other was and is pure agony. This pain is consuming my mind and the state of grief that is taking over my body was literally causing it to crumple in on itself, it feels like I'm drowning in a pit of lava. Known of this would have happened had he just left me alone. I never would be feeling this heartache if he had just watched me dance and then walked away. It was selfish of him to allow me into his world and then force me away when his past comes back with a vengeance.

Looking out the balcony glass window doors but not really seeing anything I break the heavy silence that fell between up, not turning around to look at his face. "I wish you never came to the club, I wish you never found me and made me love you." The words came out monotone and tasted like vinegar on my tongue and although I thought it and said it, I'm not sure that I meant them. But I felt so betrayed and heartbroken. I wanted to lash out.

"You don't mean that, Bella." Sam's voice was deep, sounded like someone was strangling him by the way he gasped and sputtered through his words. I try with all my might to ignore the plea that laid thick underneath them.

I square my shoulders and take a deep breath. Well theirs nothing more I can do. And with that I turned around -bypassing Sam altogether- and march over to the two small duffel bags that Sam brought out and lane on the bed….our bed. Then roboticly went to the closet, filling it with my clothes then moved to the bathroom to grab my toiletries bag and finally over to my dresser. Wrenching the drawers opens and shoving my panties, bras, leggings and tanks in it. The whole time I fought against the tears, But I lost it when I moved to my vanity to grab my makeup, my eyes landing on the picture frame of Sam, Me and LuLu. It was one of my favorites, it was a candid picture of Sam and LuLu pushing me on the tire swing connected to the Tree-house LuLu loved to play in out in the backyard near the pretty creek.

The tears fell like waterfalls down my cheeks as I picked up the frame, tracing my fingers over the happy smiling faces. God my heart hurts so much. This feel worse then when I was told mom and dad had died. I through the picture into my bag and zip it up.

Sam says nothing as I continue to toss little mementos as well as LuLu's clothes and toys into the duffel, I say nothing in return.

The car ride to the airport was spent in silence, well except for Lucas, who constantly asked about Sam's brother and where he lived. Sam was driving, I chose to set in the back next to Lucas with Kim sitting on the other side of Lucas' car-seat and Leah setting upfront with Sam. He wasn't happy about it but I wouldn't budge on the subject. I needed space from him right now. Looking out the window I notice we drove up to a privet airstrip, It should't have surprised me that Sam would't let up fly commercial. Once Sam parks next to a little puddle jumper jet, I slowly get out of the car and walk to the back of the SUV to pull out our bags, Sam instantly right at my side trying to help me. "Please Kitten, I don't want you to leave like this, upset and hurting and us not speaking to each other," I wiggle out of his grasp and try to walk over to the aircraft. Tingles spread through me as he grabs my arms turning me in to his chest. "I don't want to say this and take the chance of jinxing it but….If this is our last moments together please don't let them be filled with Anger, heartache and sorrow. Lets make these moments the best we can and give each other kisses and hugs and promises of coming back to each other."

My eyes close involuntarily as the back of his fingers brush against my cheeks gently then leans down to leave hot wet kisses over my neck and trail them to my lips, giving me needy, hungry kisses.

The man wasn't playing fair. I needed to be indifferent towards him, it will keep me safe. I needed to become 'Z' again, She was strong, didn't have emotions and wouldn't cray.

Lucas calls out to Sam and just like that, our little needy, hungry, passionate kissing spell is broken. I step away with a heavy heart, pick up mine and Lucas's bags and walk to the front of the SUV.

"Sammy, dose your brother have a wolfy too?" Lucas asks excitedly. Sam looks down at him, the smile he gives my little brother only causes my heart to break even more. There was so much love shining in Sam's eyes towards my baby brother. Sam truly looked upon LuLu like he was his own cub..er...son. Sam squats down to Lucas's level and wraps his arms around his little torso, giving LuLu a long tight hug, burring his nose in Luke's hair taking deep gulps of his scent, imprinting it into him memory before he pulls back and replies to Luke's question.

"Yep, and wanna know something even cooler? Josh has children around your age." Sam tells Luke, smiling at the little guy. Luke's eyes light up at this and starts to jump excitedly.

"Really!? Oh my gosh I so excited now! Let's go! Let's go!" LuLu yells out and starts to run towards the little privet jet. I smile sadly at the little ball of energy.

At least one of us was excited to go. My eyes slowly wonder to where the other two couples were saying there goodbyes. I watch as Leah and Kim cling to their mates. Even though Leah and Paul just met, they both looked utterly heartbroken in having to be separated so soon but clung to each other, Paul kissing every part of Leah he could reach and she burying her nose into any part of visible skin she put see. Kim and Jared were gazing into each other's eyes, arms wrapped around each other like it was the only thing keeping them from floating away.

I grimace, The Guilt floods through me, I forgot that I wasn't the only one being sent away for their protection. That I wasn't the only one whose mate was staying behind to take on some stupid scorned Alpha with sever control issues.

I must have been spacing out because when a warm hand encloses around my own it makes me jump. I look up at Sam, He gazes deeply into my eyes. Then something flashes through his eyes and he yanks me into his arms, burring his nose once more into my hair taking my scent deep into his lungs. A loud rumble started to sound from deep within his chest and he moves to lay his forehead against mine.

"This isn't easy for me, Kitten. I don't want you to go, IT's killing me to let you leave my side. I hate that I have to make my mate leave because I cant protect her and our cub like a proper Alpha should," Sam growls out, then sighs- "But I cant take the risk of James getting his disgusting hands on you or my cub. Josh keeping you both safe and then later get you back into my arms safely home once this is all over, will be my motivation to end this shit quickly." Sam tells me, voice soft with a tone that was only ever revered just for me. I stare up into his eyes. The look on his face gave me the impression he was waiting for a response from me.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I whisper. Memorizing his features and the way he felt wrapped up in my arms, so close to me. I lean into his embrace and breath in his scent. Also committing it to memory. Who knows how long it will be before we're reunited together again.

He frowns a little but I can feel his arms tighten around me. He tilts his head back -neck at a awkward angle- "Kiss me and tell me you love me and that I better not die or else YOU will kill me." He finishes wit ha somewhat humorous chuckle. His breath fans over my cheek and I can't help but miss and ache for him already.

"I love you Sam, more than anything you will ever know or feel and I hate you for making me leave." I then give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

It could have been a longer kiss, where we both feel it seared against our lip skin, But I'm terrified that I won't let him go if I let it get any more heated then that. He wants me to go, I know he is reasonable but the heartache till makes me angry and the hate for this whole situation to fester even more inside me.

"I'm sorry I'm being so bitter and upset. But you Promise me. You Promise me that you'll come back for me." I state as I pull away from his chest and out of his arms. Kim, Leah and I make our way to the plane where Lucas was happily running up and down the stairs.

"Lucas, go say goodbye to the guys." I say sternly. Giving him a look that says *calm down and behave yourself*

Luke rushes down the stairs and over towards Sam first, who catches him effortlessly and hugs the little guy to his muscular chest tightly. Sam whispers something in Lucas's ear before watching Sam walk over to his second in command and third. After the hugs and kisses, LuLu skips happily back over to me, slipping his small hand into mine. I smile down at him as I give his little hand a slight squeeze. We walk up the stairs and into the cabin. I get him settled into a seat near mine, buckling him in securely before buckling myself in.

I lean back into my plush leather airplane seat, leaning my head back and sighing with anguish. God I hate this feeling so much, my heart feels like isn't in my chest anymore -leaving a giant gaping chasm in its wake-

"Hey, Bell's. Sam says to tell you, Promise." My eye pop open -unknown to me that I had closed them or the fact I had begun to cry once again- I subtly whip the tear that slowly leaked out the corner of my eye. Not wanting LuLu to see me crying. I smile down to my little brother, Nodding to him "Thanks bug, so was that what he whispered to you?" I asked softly. Just then the plane comes to life and starts to taxi.

"Yepper, and that I'm the Alpha of our trip and I need to take care of you girls," He states absently while he colored in his super hero coloring book, then looks up with a serious expression. "Don't worry Bell's I wont let anything happen to you or Auntie Kim and Leah."

I lean over and kiss his soft curly hair. "I know baby, my little BIG Alpha." And with that I turned to look out the airplane window, seeing Sam smiling and waving back at me...only it didn't reach his eyes….those where stained with pain and anguish and were wet with tears.

I don't think I've ever seen him cry before. Why dose it feel like this was the last time I'd ever see his face again.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N-Hey everyone, here is chapter 29. Hope you all like it. I'm starting to notice that it was a little difficult for me to write out actions while trying to write out characters talking. but I'm working on that. Let me know what you all think of this chapter. Also, just a little something I wanted to let you all know about. So Joshua's Pack ended up moving to Alaska due to his pack being so small and one of Josh's friends had asked Josh to take over his pack because Josh's friend couldn't take the pressure of leading and Josh being the nice guy he is in my story, accepted. So after Josh talked to his pack they all picked up and moved to the gorgeous land that is Alaska, Making Sam's pack the second largest in america.**

**THANK YOU TO TAS62 AND RACHEL625 for pointing out my booboo's I'm pretty sure I was ****subconsciously**** thinking about Sam's actual Father from the twilight books when ****writing**** out the parts with Emmett, sorry about that my Lovies 3 Also I'm sorry about any other type-Os and ****grammatical**** errors, I dont have a beta so I have to do all my own editing and we all know that most authers cant see all their own mistakes 100% of the time. haha My bad guys. I fixed the chapter and is all better now. Also want to say a hugie-boogie thanks to all of though's that ****favorite****/follow/comment and READ my story. I love you all so much for your constant support. **

Chapter 29

Bella's P.O.V

"And we will play tag and pirates and cops and robbers," The little boy suddenly stops, slamming his little hands on the seat tray, the crayons he had been coloring with flying all over the floor in his haste and he spins in his seat to stare wide eyed at his sister. "Wait, will they have wolfies too? Cuz when Paul and Jared play with me they always run really fast and like to chance me in their wolfies, they are super big meanies." LuLu rambles on absentmindedly while getting back to coloring in his books but you could see a little frown starting to form over his lips.

I couldn't help but to let out a soft laugh. LuLu had been talking non stop since the plane took off about 3 hours ago. He was really excited to meet more kids around his own age seeing as Sam's pack didn't have any older than 2 years old. Especially kids that are related to Sam. Lucas kept asking question after question but due to how Myself, Kim and Leah were feeling about having to leave our mates, we were kinda tight lipped with either only nodding or giving him small smiles and little answers like 'who knows', or 'guess we'll find out won't we'.

We couldn't help it, we were really missing our mates and worrying ourselves into sickness over there health. Are they fighting right now? Are they going to call us while we're away to make sure we were ok? Will we be gone a long time and if so could they come visit us? Was it even safe for them to visit? Praying that no one would get seriously injured or worse...killed. At Least I know I was, my stomach was in knots and my head was pounding from all the crying I've been doing in the last 12 hours and ever sense Sam told me I was going awayfor my own safty, I'd become really moody and snippy with LuLu. Which made me feel guilty about it. It wasn't Lucas' fault. He was just a little five year old boy that was super excited to be flying in a plane for the first time and going somewhere he's never been before. I was never able to afford going on long trips that involved planes, trains or buses. Small car trips were my financial limit unfortunately.

I turned my head away from resting against the plane window to stare over at Lucas. I just couldn't help but to feel horrible about all this. He thought this was a little vacation and I am happy to let him think that way, because he deserved it. He didn't need to worry about psychotic homicidal rogue Alphas wanting to kill and rape you (At least that's what my mind was conjuring up). He didn't need to know that before his sister found a job dancing naked for a buck that she was a drug mule that would get beat regularly and would give tug-around's and blow jobs to make sure said baby brother was clothed, fed, had toys to play with and fun things to do. No, he didn't need to know any of the demons that were after us. He only needs to feel and know love, security and happiness in his life.

Sighing in utter agony, I turn back to stare vacantly out the window. My mind circling back to Sam and how much I miss him already. I wanted to be mad at him for just up and sending me away but I just couldn't hold onto that hatred for longer than a few minutes before my heartache took over. I knew ultimately, He was doing what was best for Lucas and I. And I loved him for that, but ever since we left, I have had this hollow feeling in my chest that just wouldn't go away.

The entire world just seemed duller and nothing made sense to me anymore. It took everything left inside me to even function enough to take care of LuLu. I know I needed to snap out of it, but how could I when I felt like the world was all wrong?

"We're here!" LuLu suddenly shouts out, startling me out of my daydreaming. I focused my eyes and noticed that sure enough the plane was beginning to descend towards the ground and the mountains were gradually peaking through the puffy clouds..

"Welcome to the Northern-lights pack." The pilot announces over the plane's intercom speaker. Then proceeds to educate us on the weather and happenings that were going on around the area. I leaned back in my seat enjoying the beautiful landscape. I had to admit It was definitely gorgeous here. There were big puffy white clouds floating around us up high in the sky, trees and other deep green vegetation rolled and flowed with the valleys and over the skyscraper like mountains; deep greens, reds, golds and white everywhere you looked -it was like gazing out at a living Bob Ross painting-.

The mountains that surrounded all of Alaska were high with pointy peaks capped with snow. The bustling city that lay spread out at the foot of the mountains looked so out of place around all the wilderness. And sitting just on the other side of the city was the ocean, so calm it looked like a glass mirror with the city's reflection shining over it. I'd never seen anything so breathtaking.

Aside from having more snow and higher mountains Alaska really reminded me a lot of home, back in Oregon where Sam was fighting for his life and everyone else's. God why couldn't my mind stay happy for at least 5 minutes!

It just wasn't fair.

The air was significantly cooler here. I wasn't the brightest bulb in the drawer but it definitely felt like we were at a higher elevation than back home. You could feel the temperature difference even with being safely tucked inside the airplane. Once the plan parked I unbuckled myself and grabbed out bags down from the overhead bin then went to unbuckle Lucas and grab his hand with my free one. We waited for the door to open then made our way down the airplane stairs to the Jetway and walked through. I was so focused on not falling over while I carried mine and LuLus stuff as well as making sure I haven't forgot anything inside the plane that I didn't even notice anyone standing, waiting for us at the end of the tunnel.

"That's her! Emmett. look, isn't she beautiful!" My head jerks up at hearing someone squeal out in excitement. My eyes land on a bouncing blond haired women that was hastily approaching me. Pausing startled, my eyes go wide with utter shock. She was the most magnificent looking female I'd ever laid eyes on. Then I became even more flabbergasted as to why she was making her fast way over to me. The first thing I noticed about her was her hair. She had ringlets of shiny golden blond hair that bounced with every step she took and for a brief moment the image of how honey ripples out when you pour it popped into my mind. The next thing I noticed was her height. She was tall with long toned flowing legs that were clothed in a pair of dark jeans that hugged her curves. I could tell that even without the 6 inch heels she wore, her height was definitely around my own of 5'6. She had wide birthing hips; a narrow waist, that was connected to a flat stomach and large round perky breasts, that also bounced around while she walked just like her hair was doing.

As I stared at her approach, a sharp ping of jealousy and envy went through me but it was shot down right away once I saw her eyes and her sweet excited smile. She had such deep blue eyes that were framed with dark thick lashes. Her smile was wide and welcoming, her bee-stung pouty lips were painted in a rich chocolate color to match her outfit. Even though she looked very sweet and kind, I was still extremely confused as to who she was and why she was approaching me.

Then all of a sudden she stopped short, -standing almost chest to chest- to stare at my face, her eyes slowly wondered down to give me a once over then all of a sudden made a mad dash for me, wrapping her arms around me and engulfing me into a tight hug then began to pick me up and spin me around. My body froze on contact, stiffening from being touched and a little unsure of what was happening. Who the hell was this chick!? In the process of her little excited sprint, had scared LuLu, He had made a mad dash for it to go hide from the crazy blond. He had burrowed his face into Kim's hip. His little arms holding on to her tightly by her leg while I was accosted by the stranger. I looked over the leggy blonds shoulder down at him to make sure he was okay.

I gave a grateful sigh, he just seemed to have been spooked but other than that was mostly curious about these new strangers in front of us. I wish I could tell him everything was okay but I was just as lost as he was. I had no clue who this couple was. Sam didn't give me any pictures or much information on what his brother Joshua or Joshua's mate looked like. Sam just said that Josh was going to be picking us up and that he looked like an older version of himself. But the man that the leggy blonde ditched at the end of the tunnel was nothing like what Sam said his brother, Josh, would look like. The male stranger started to slowly walk down the tunnel over to us. I gave the guy -who now stood behind the blond- a pleading wide eyed look for help, but he just shrugged his shoulder and shook his head while letting out a deep chuckle. Then I looked behind me to my entourage for help who stood just as stunned as I was. Kim and Leah stood still as statues with eyes wide as saucers and slightly open mouths.

Seriously!? Am I not going to get any help here. I huffed and gave the Blond bombshell an awkward light pat on the shoulder.

"Rosalie, you're scaring the poor girl. She was expecting Josh not us." The behemoth of a man says in an amused tone. He paused for a minute to peek around us to look down at LuLu -who was curiously peeking around Kim's leg-, giving LuLu a wink and a friendly wave before prying the woman off me. I gave him a small side smirk in thanks. I adjusted the strap of my duffel bag -which had fallen down in the process of her glomping and spinning me around- and then moved from foot to foot from nerves and uncertainty on how to greet them. The big guy took pity on me and made the first introductions. I was immensely grateful.

"Hi Bella, My name is Emmett. This little koala on caffeine is Rosalie, my mate. We're Sam's parents." I gasped. My mouth dropped open and eyes went wide. Wait!? What!? How is that possible? They didn't look much older than 30 years old. What the hell is going on? How is it possible to look so young and have two grown adult children? Sam was 26 for fuck sake. There's no way his parents should look this young. I paused for a moment to think. Hm, Now that I think about it, Sam did look really young for his own age….Hm maybe its a werewolf thing…

Wait... My mind wandered back all those weeks ago to when Kim explained the whole Mating thing and the perks that came with the Mating Bite. I spaced out while remembering her words. Kim told me that once the wolf found their Mate and if the Mate was a human, once bitten they would inherit some of the Dominant wolf's characteristic traits. Such as enhanced strength, scent, speed, eyesight as well as the ageing process was slowed down to match the Dominant wolf's ageing.

Hearing a throat clear startles me out of my train of thought and back into the present. I scratch my neck nervously and extend my other hand to shake the elder couples while I introduced myself and the group that was with me.

"Oh, Um...H-hi I'm Bella Swan, Sam's mate." I mumble awkwardly, fumbling over my words a little. Now that it was pointed out who they were, I could see the resemblance. Sam had the same deep chocolate brown eyes and caramel skin as Emmett. Sam shared the same build, eyebrows, nose, hair and eyes with his father. But if I was being 100% honest, Sam was basically a carbon copy of his father. Sam seemed to only inherit the high cheekbones and pouty lips from his mother. Though as for personality and attitude, I wasn't sure if Sam shared any of those with his parents.

As I stared at Sam's parents my chest constricted as the strong resemblance makes me want and miss Sam even more. This didn't feel right at all though. I shouldn't be meeting his family without him here by my side. Sam should be the one to introduce me and Lucas to his family.

The 'older' couple keep their eyes trained on me, both wearing matching happy and warm smiles showing off their bright white straight teeth. It kind of creeped me out and I looked over to Kim for help. But she just smiled and shrugged, not offering any help at all. I rolled my eyes at her. I could understand why Leah wasn't much help, but Kim?...She just stood there silent and staring back with as much of a confused expression as my own. It was almost like they hadn't ever met or seen each other before now.

I didn't know what to do, this was the first time I've ever 'met the parents'. On top of all this, Sam hadn't told me his fucking parents lived with his brother here in Alaska! Oh and lets not forget...I was a fucking newbie on Werewolf etiquette. Was I supposed to bow and kiss their hands? Was I supposed to tilt my head and give a half bow in a sign of submission? What the fuck was I supposed to do here!? Paul only trained me on how to deal with our pack shit not other ones! And Sam hadn't said shit about it to me.

FUCK MY LIFE. Yes I was panicking.

Oh Sam was going to pay for this dearly the next time I'd see him…..If I ever saw him again that is. A deep frown caused my lips to turn down at this thought. God how I prayed and hoped that wouldn't be the case. I just couldn't handle burying another loved one and seeing LuLu's crushed face when/if I told him that he lost another Father figure and family members.

Then suddenly it sorta clicked in my brain. Of course! Sam and his brother Joshua, were Alphas of different packs that were not blood or marriage related at all. Josh had taken over the pack Sam was born into and then suggested Sam move to be Alpha of the Pacific Northwest Pack. Of course the members of either packs didn't really know each other. Duh. I'll bet that none of the pack members were ever introduced to each other. I'll bet either pack has only ever met the Alpha's in a visiting manor.

"Oh, that's right. Your packs are from different bloodlines. Sorry about the awkwardness. I'm still getting used to the dynamics of being around werewolf packs as well as being the Luna. A lot has happened in such a short amount of time. What with Sam only finding me about 2 months ago and the rogue attacks and Sam's coma. He actually just told me about the story on how he came into our pack and about you and his brother. So I'm still getting used to it all," I turn to my right and raise my hand towards Kim and Lucas. "This is Kim, she is our Third in command' mate, The cutie standing next to her is Leah. She is our Beta's mate and is fairly new to the pack and the little boy hiding behind Kim is my baby brother Lucas, And I am Bella Swan, Mate and Luna to your son Samuel." I finish with a sweet smile and slight downward nod of my head in a show of respect towards the senior Alpha and Luna couple.

"It is nice to meet the parents of our Alp-" Kim starts to say but is interrupted.

"Sam's… Coma?" interrupts Rosalie in a hushed inquisitive tone, the words rolling off her tongue thickly. Her elegant eyebrows knitted together while she gazed at Kim but not really seeing her. Then all of a sudden she spun around sharply to face her mate, jabbing a manicured finger into his chest. No doubt giving Emmett's pectoral a big bruise.

"This is all your fault!" She screeches to the startled handsome man. His eyes widening and hands slowly rising up in a way to fringe innocents and surrender.

I couldn't help but hide a snicker behind my knuckles, it was so cute to see this woman; a woman that was maybe 5'6 and super petite in body, standing up to a hulk of a man that was over 6 foot and weighed most likely over 260 pounds. Behind me- I was pretty sure that Kim and Leah's faces mirrored my own; eyes wide with surprise, mouth either hosting a 'O' on the lips or a cracked grin hidden behind a knuckle or fist. While watching Rosalie yell and screech at her husband/mate.

"Alpha's don't ask for help. Alpha's are responsible for everything that happens in the pack. Alpha's never take orders but appreciate suggestions. Alpha's are strong and must always lead their Pack no matter what, nothing else matters. Alpha's must always respect the ways of our council. Alpha's must leave the Den and start their own life." Rosalie mocks, she made her voice sound deep and held a silly growlyness to it. imitating -most likely- her husband's voice.

It made her face scrunch up in a funny way -I assumed to- try an imitate Emmett's face. All the while jumping up on her toes to reach up to slap and smack Emmett upside the head and over any other place she could reach. Every now and then he'd wince but amidst all the assaulting she gave out, he took it like a good husband. Shrugging it off with a chuckle here and there and sporting a smirk with a twinkle of adoration in his eyes.

"Rosebud, We raised our two son's to be strong, confident, smart young men -who just so happen to both be Alpha's. They both know that if they ever needed us for any reason, we would not hesitate to be there with no questions asked," Emmett softly states while reaching down to his little spitfire of a mate and places his large hands on top of her heaving shoulders. He began to run his large hands up and down her arms, hoping it would soothe the She-Wolf. Which it did. Rosalie visibly started to calm, if only a smidgen but still she shakes her head in dejection while looking down at her black pump heels.

"Emmett! my baby was in a coma! No one ever contacted me to let me know. We didn't even know he had found his mate until he called us this morning to tell us what was going on, and that her, the pup and her two She-Wolfs in waiting were coming to stay with us for their own protection!" Rosalie was crying and borderline hysterical at the end of her emotional rant. My heart went out to her. It must be hard to not be able to have everyday contact with your children and family. Both her sons were on other ends of the states.

"Luna Bella." My head jerks up from where I had been looking down at my hands, playing with my fingers as I was lost in my own thoughts. I turn my head to see both Kim and Leah nod in the direction of the arguing pack Matriarch and Patriarch. I stared back at the girls and raised my eyebrows in question, perplexed as to what they wanted me to do. Were they silently asking me for help? How the hell was I supposed to break up the -rather loudly- bickering couple. rolling my eyes I cleared my throat softly and walked up to the parents of my mate at a slow pace.

"Um, Mother Luna?. I don't mean to sound insensitive or rude but it was my fault really. Erm...do you think we can talk about this at the pack house instead of out here?" I gave her an encouraging smile, hoping she would agree and then gestured my head so we could keep moving. Lucas was starting to get a little antsy and fidgety anyways. He was just too damn excited to meet the pack kids.

She returned my smile with a bright big one of her own and as I watched her face, a warm feeling erupted in my chest at how comforted she made me feel.

"Of course! And you don't need to be so formal my pup. We are now family after all. I would me Honored and thrilled if you called me either Mamma Rose or just plain Rose. But only if your own Mamma doesn't mind, that is." Tacking on that last bit as an afterthought. My stomach clenches and drops when she mentions my own mother, but before I could think of a way to educate her on the matter with out upsetting my baby brother, Lucas unlatches his arms from around Kim's leg to scurry up next to me, wrapping his little arms around my upper thigh and hugging it in a death grip to his chest. My hand automatically reaching behind me to begin stroking the top of his head, running my fingers through his thick long hair.

With his head basically buried in my ass he mumbled out, speaking to Luna Rosalie. "Mommy and daddy got hurt and had to leave us. They're up in heaven now keeping us safe." My heart breaks at his words a little. Hearing the sorrow dripping in my baby brothers words was something I never wanted to hear again. I pull him out from behind me and kneel down to his level. Staring into his beautiful eyes, 'Just like Momma's eyes' I grab his cheeks with both my hands and run my thumbs over them to collect the tears that started to flow down, and leaned in to kiss both cheeks then stood up, bringing him with me to rest on my left hip.

I gave him a tight squeeze and a few more kisses then set him down. He stood silently next to me. He immediately wrapped his right arm around my leg once again. I looked down at him and moved my left arm to wrap it around his little body then grabbed his left and pushed him closer into me for support. I gave his little hand a tug and we started walking. He kept his head down the whole time, just looking down at his shoes. I watched him for a few seconds then gave his hand another tight squeeze. He looked up at me and smiled sweetly but I knew it wasn't a truly LuLu smile. The tears were just barely being held back. Knowing he needed my touch, I let out a small sigh and handed over my duffel bag to Kim so that I could pick him up once more and then proceeded to turn and sweep up my baby brother. I hugged him close to me making him rest his head in the crook of my neck.

To help comfort him even more I began to run my fingers through his hair then reached behind me, wiggling my finger, silently asking for his Mr. Roody Dog that Leah was holding in her arms along with his duffel. She passed his stuffie to me and I snuggled it up to him. The first thing he did was press the dog's paw that had my mother's recorded voice singing his lullaby and started to calm down a little, quietly listening to her sweet melodic voice.

A Single stray tear fell from the corner of my eye. Hearing her voice brought back so many wonderful memories of long nights listening from the doorway while she rocked my baby brother to sleep.

I watched from the corner of my eye as both Luna Rosalie and Alpha Emmett shared a look with each other then moved their gaze back to me, both wearing the same expressions, ones that I knew all too well. It was pity and sympathy. I took a deep cleansing breath. I missed my parents so deeply, every second of every day. And thinking about them always caused an ache deep in my chest, some days I couldn't help but think about the things they were missing, which only made my heart ache even more.

It hurt to know that my dad would never get the privilege to integrate Sam as every father does for their little baby girl, making sure that the boy who stole her heart was good enough for her. It hurt to know that Sam would never get the honor of asking my father for permission to ask for my hand in marriage. It hurt to know that my father would never be able to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. It killed me to know that I would never be able to ask my mother for advice on relationships, or boys, or about babies or how to make her delicious recipes that my father would always gush about.

It hurt knowing that my mother wouldn't be able to help me pick out my wedding dress and plan said wedding. It was painful knowing that they would never be able to meet their future grandchildren but what hurt the most...was that both of them were missing everything that Lucas was going through. They were missing him growing up and becoming a fine young man. And it killed me even more knowing that I would never be able to replace Mamma or Daddy for LuLu. He would never get to have heart-to-heart talks with Daddy; those right of passage moments with him, or play football or have the 'sex talk' or go on fishing and hunting trips. Or have Daddy teach him how to shoot a gun like Daddy did with me. Daddy won't be there to teach LuLu how to change a tire or change out the oil in his first car, let alone go car shopping for his first car. They won't be there to see Lucas' face when he comes running out of the DVM waving his permit and seeing the huge smile plastered over his face when he announces that he passed the test. All those things I was able to have with them, Lucas never will and it just wasn't fair to him.

But regardless I didn't want Sam's parents sympathy nor did we need it. I knew what my situation was like. I did what I had to do to make sure My baby was happy and I was going to be stronger and make sure my baby brother always knew he was cherished and overwhelmed with love. Sympathy wasn't going to bring back my dead parents and despite the current situation -even before Sam came along- we were doing pretty damn good if I did say so myself. Yeah I had some hard times in the process but the happy giggles, smiles and loving hugs I was privileged to get from my baby brother was all worth it in the end and I would never feel regret or shame in what I had to do for those sweet wonderful cherished moments with him.

Rosalie slowly moved away from her husband to stand and walk next to me. Looping her left arm around my right, giving me a soft apologetic smile, which I accepted. It wasn't her fault for bringing up the sad memories but I did appreciate the gesture nonetheless. Sam's parents seemed to pick up that I didn't want to really talk about it and instead just lead us to a parked white SUV.

As we walked Lucas began to perk up, he started to wiggle and squirm around in my arms, indicating he wanted down. I gave his forehead one last lingering kiss then loosened my arms to let him down and walk on his own. He started skipping about in between the adults. After a few minutes of getting his energy under better control he ran up to me and Rosalie. He grabbed my hand and to my surprise hers as well. He looked up at her and asked her.-"Miss. Rosey where are the kids Sammy said I could play with?" Luke asks with a touch of a glare, accusation and frustration seeping into his tone. I looked down at him while giving his little hand a tug, getting his attention. I raised one of my eyebrows down at him and gave him the *Watch your tone mister* look. He had the decency to look contrite and proceeded to apologize to Rosalie.

He may be five going on six but he still knows how to behave and use his manors and that certainly was not polite one bit. Though when I looked up at Sam's mother to apologize on his behalf, I met her gaze and could see she didn't seem to be offended at all. As a matter of fact she looked quite amused and happy. Like she was just loving every minute with LuLu and I. I sighed in relief, that was the last thing I needed, was to offend the Mother Luna of my Alpha.

She looked down at Lucas while swinging there locked hands in the air. "Its ok my little Alpha, you're not in trouble at all. I'd be super excited to meet new friends too," She happily states, giggling at the end and glancing up at me, giving me a winking, mischief shining bright in her deep ocean blue eyes. I caught on quickly to what she was going to do and lifted my arm holding LuLu's hand, in the next second we threw Lucas into the air so he could swing by his arms between us. He let out a shrill noise. It was so nice hearing him giggle and look so happy instead of being sad and crying. We all laughed and giggled as we continued to throw him up in the air having fun goofing off. "As to your question, Lucas. The kids are back at the pack house. Which is about a forty five minute drive from here, this is our private airfield." She states the last bit towards me. I nodded in affirmation.

We walked a few minutes around inside the small private airport, I took LuLu to go potty, going myself and then we walked out to a parking lot where the white SUV was parked. Emmett immediately takes all our bags and throws them into the back then runs over to us girls and opens all the doors for us in a very gentlemanly gesture. Even helping LuLu with his carseat; which I thought was really nice of them to think of bringing, I hadn't even thought to take ours with us. And then he runs over to the drivers side and gets into the driver's seat with the rest of us ambling in and getting situated with our own belts.

Then my nerves started to build as we drove onward. It suddenly hit me. I was going to meet the rest of Sam's old pack that he grew up in. I was going to meet the rest of his family! Fuck! Oh how I really wish Sam was here with me to give me a little extra strength and support. My knees started to bounce with anxiety, seeing this Kim slides her hands over my knee, giving it a little pat then threaded her fingers with my own. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, taking what little strength she was offering me.

Ok Bella. Time to put your Big Girl Luna panties on and be your badass self you know you are.


End file.
